


Stargate Hastings part two

by Scifiwasmyfather



Series: Stargate Hastings [2]
Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiwasmyfather/pseuds/Scifiwasmyfather
Summary: AU. A powerful but benevolent family from the isles of Britain, have been searching for the Stargate for centuries. In the late nineteenth century a member of that family returns from war with a broken body and his informed of his families centuries long quest. Our story begins five years after Richard Hastings return from war.A year on from the mission to Abydos. The Stargate program is yet to get up and running but a surprise visitor to the earth, is about to change everything. Alliances will be forged and colonisation of the galaxy, will begin. A fallen brother will rise but neither he nor the world where he was born, will ever be the same again.





	1. Prologue: Manipulating the manipulated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos, aboard Ra's ship.**

  
Jim had been revived so many times, he had lost count. San'kha his torturer, was extremely proficient at his task but as he had been working on him. Jim had been working on San'kha. Safe in the knowledge that he would be revived. Whenever he felt that he was close to succumbing and telling him what Ra wanted to know. The home world of the one who had sent him. Jim would anger the man, by recounting the time. He had witnessed him getting his head, twisted almost completely around by a slave.

Followed by what his one true God, was going to do to Ra and all of his Jaffa. He would then end his life and Jim would be revived again, ready to endure the torture once more. The pain was unbearable but the Sarcophagus as he had heard them call it, was having an effect on his mind. He had experienced a similar sensation, as his military training had progressed. The British army pushed you to your limits and when they found those limits. They pushed harder, until they broke you. It was then that they rebuilt you, into the man they wanted. They did not want free spirits in the army, they wanted killers.

The longer your training went on, the person they wanted would emerge and the person you once were, would take a back seat and eventually fade, into a half forgotten memory. Each time he went into that thing. The person the British empire had forged him into, was getting stronger. The animal he had tried his entire military career, not to become. Was finally winning the fight.

He thought of all the men he had killed and instead of feeling sorrow, as he once had. He revelled in the faces they had pulled, as his shot had hit home or his blade had opened their gullet or throat. He thought of all the times he had survived against the odds and started to believe that he was invincible. Even this Jaffa could not break him and would kill him at a time of his choosing, not his own. He knew that it was wrong to think like this or he used to.

The only thing anchoring him to his former self, was the moment before the Sarcophagus opened and he would think about the woman, that he had sacrificed himself for. It was the only thing that kept him focused, kept his resolve strong. He had not tried to talk his torturer into betraying his God, it would be a pointless exercise. The man was as devoted as they came and when your God had the power to raise you from the dead. It was easy to see how he would be.

No, Jim was playing a much longer game and no matter what this Jaffa did to him. He would continue with the fanatical ranting. With little of the agony that he was going through, showing through that psychotic mask. He did not know how long he had been stuck in this, seemingly eternal cycle of torture but what he was waiting for, was fast approaching and today was the day that the cracks in that mans devotion, started to appear. Before he began the torture, that would last hours at a time. In a very quiet voice he said. “If your God is all powerful, why does he not rescue you?".

The only information he was giving him by answering his question. Were just more layers to the fiction, he had been playing out. “I am already where my God wants me to be, why would he remove me from my destiny". He then added for extra effect. “Your false God was right about one thing. My master told me, that I would find you here and that you are my destiny, as I am yours”. He was speaking the truth, his master had told him all of this. San'kha just did not know that Jim's God, was himself.

“You lie!”. San'kha spoke the words but Jim no longer heard the absolute certainty in the mans voice. That he had in the beginning of their relationship.

“The false God told you himself, did he not? My God told me, that I would meet a man. A man that would cause me great pain but I was to rejoice at that pain. Because the more pain I feel, the closer you are coming to freedom brother. My God can not help me, for if he did. You would never come to know him”. Jim knew the reason for the mans sudden loss of faith and he feared that reason, more than San'kha did. He was not putting much hope in his little scheme but there was a chance, that it would work.

“His name can not be spoken, to those who do not open their heart to him. My God is not a man, like the false ones, I have been sent to herald the destruction of. My God is me and my own free will, I bow down to no one freely and those I set free, only increases the power of my God”.

“Enough with this blasphemy! If your pain is truly setting me free, then you will receive all the pain that is required, for my liberation. You are strong for a slave but none have ever been strong enough to resist a God. If you do not tell me the truth, then my life is over. I believe I will enjoy my final hours”. San'kha had only ever wished to live a long life, serving Ra and to then die in service of him.

Within hours the Primta will have matured and would let it be known. That a God, is ready to be born. If a Jaffa needed time to find a host for his Primta, then it could be convinced to wait but this Primta had a host waiting. He did not know whether this slave was speaking truth or not. He had endured torture, that even a Jaffa would have succumbed to, by now. This would be the last chance, San'kha had to earn his new Primta. He needed the truth, from this slave.

That was if he had not, already been speaking the truth. If he was, then by the end of their final session together, San'kha would truly be free. “My freedom is waiting for me slave, that is what you believe? I believe that the words you speak now, are not your true words. I know this, because of the way you butcher our tongue but you are still nothing but a slave”. And so their last dance began.

Jim continued his same ramblings. About his God being the only God and that he had been sent to set San'kha free. The torture was excruciatingly painful but Jim did not want it to end, he knew what was coming next. Donald had told him all about his father in laws sister and what she had been forced, to do to her parents. The only thing that gave him hope, if hope was an emotion he still felt. Was the fact that she had spared her brother, if a slave girl could fight these things. The animal that he had felt the Sarcophagus turning him into, must stand a better chance than her.

The whole time Jim was being tortured by San'kha, unseen eyes and ears, were taking in everything they could. Ra had been plagued by a recurring dream. A dream concerning the only one of his children, who had came close to defeating him. It had taken the combined might of all of his offspring, even Apophis had joined the fight. Apophis was Ra's ancient enemy. His entire reason for being, was to be his ultimate rival. As night is to day, they were to each other.

Anubis had not planned to take Apophis position as Ra's new rival, he wanted to kill all of them and be the only God. He would have then ruled over all, as the God who had killed all others and became the only one of his kind. In this dream that plagued him. A being of pure energy like the one that had caused the world Kheb, to become a forbidden world long ago. Only the light that surrounded the being, was not the one described by the Jaffa, that had escaped and returned to tell the tail. Before Ra killed him, to keep the secret of more powerful beings, than himself.

The being he described was one made of pure light, that seemed like even more light was trying to break free. The one in his dreams, was made of light but that light surrounded a darkness and that darkness would always coalesce, into the image of Anubis. His Jaffa had never found his body but Anubis had received fatal wounds, even for a Gau'auld.

Now this slave, who was definitely no slave, a fanatic but not a slave. Anubis did not want slaves, he only wanted devotion. Ra and his kind had long considered themselves true gods but they all knew it was a lie. Anubis truly believed he was a God and decided that there could only be one. true God. So he started murdering his siblings and even his own young.

Gau'auld controlled space was vast. By the time Ra realised what was happening, Anubis was too powerful to defeat alone. The most powerful of his children, were rewarded for their loyalty and were given more power. In a change to how the system lords, would operate going forward. Instead of squabbling amongst each other, they would cooperate to a certain degree, to prevent another Anubis rising again. They would still go to war for territory but more for the purpose of keeping their Jaffa at peak physical and combat conditions.

It could not be Anubis, Ra was certain of this but if this human was playing a role and hiding his true nature, then he was doing an impressive job. Ra had seen Jaffa tell all after far less punishment, than this man had endured and unlike others, that had been exposed to multiple revivals in the Sarcophagus, he did not seem to be losing himself.

It mattered not. First Ra would interrogate him alone, so that his Jaffa were not infected by him and then he would become a host and reveal all. Only then would he punish the people of this world and the instrument for that punishment, would be the man they had given assistance to. San'kha had proven his devotion and would be given a new Primta. The manner in which he reacted, when the human would insult Ra and his fellow Gau'auld. Told him that the man was devoted, to his gods.

Maybe he had spoken some truth, when he had given his explanation for his purposeful failures. that had prevented his ascension to first prime and the title of Anubis. He had bestowed the title for two reasons. The first was as a warning to the other Gau'auld and the second was purely for his own amusement. By giving the title to his own first prime, he had made it clear to the others. That they all could be replaced and he was amused. Because he knew that Anubis, would be infuriated by the insult.

He had truly begun to enjoy, watching this human suffer but if there was a threat to him out there. He required all this fanatic knew about this new God and more importantly, whether it was Anubis himself. He ordered Anubis to take the prisoner, to the thrown room of his vessel and then place him in the Sarcophagus. He then sent his little future hosts away and then waited.

San'kha had used all of the instruments of torture, that the gods could provide him with but instead of breaking the human, he seemed to only grow stronger. He knew that the man was suffering, from the pain he was inflicting but he had been closer to breaking him, the first time he had tortured him. How could a slave be so strong, this should not be possible. He thought to himself.

When Anubis arrived to collect the human. San'kha resigned himself to his fate. He looked to the one who he had been told to worship, had he would the other gods and declared. “I have failed my Lord, he tells me only what he wishes. I have learned nothing of use from him”.

Anubis had no hatred for this Jaffa, it was his father he hated. When Tu'rok had been approaching the end of his life, a new Anubis was to be crowned. Himself and four others, were chosen to be possible replacements but Tu'rok had made it clear, that he had not approved his inclusion. Even though he would best all of the others in combat, Tu’rok had not altered his opinion. When Ra over ruled him and appointed him as his successor. Ra had informed him, that one of the only times Tu'rok had ever questioned his God. Was when he had chosen him, to replace him as the new Anubis.

“Ra sees everything San'kha, he knows of your devotion to him. Whether he sends you to the afterlife or not, Sokar will not be your tormentor. Help me bring this one and when he has been placed in the Sarcophagus, remain outside our lords throne room and await his judgement”. Anubis had served with San'kha, before he had ascended to the position of Anubis. The two had developed a respect for each other, in that time. He had been as surprised as anyone, when San'kha had not, been one of the candidates for the position himself.

“Yes my Lord”. San'kha replied, before removing the humans shackles.

Jim was barely conscious, when Anubis arrived but he was lucid enough to hear the kind words, that the one called Anubis spoke.

So it was the father he hated and not the son. Another small piece of information, that he would use to destroy these people. The time had come and he would have to act soon. If he did not, the people who had helped them on this world, would suffer greatly and his own world would soon share their fate. He just did not have the strength and when the Sarcophagus restored that strength, it would already be too late.

So he tried one last time, to shatter San'kha's faith. “Your freedom is approaching brother, my purpose for being here will soon be at an end and you will be free. Your heart is almost open brother. When it is open, I will reveal the name of my God”. He knew the name that he would reveal but he feared it would not be enough. Anubis fist striking him in the stomach, ensured he would not speak again.

He was unconscious when they placed him in the Sarcophagus. When he awoke, he was back in the place he had once believed was heaven and grabbed hold of his mental anchor. He was doing this for her, more than anyone else and she was all he had left, of the man he once was. To protect her he would destroy the gods, then use their power, to create a better world. A world where he would rule, with his queen by his side. He knew what he was thinking was wrong but he no longer cared.

The light separated as it always did but there were no hands to pull him free of the Sarcophagus. He sat up when he realised this, scanned the throne room and noticed that he was alone, with Ra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	2. Chapter one: One year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**October 1883, beneath the Stamford estate.**

  
A year had passed since the team had returned from Abydos, minus one member. Nebu and his little brother Nasseef had pledged themselves to the cause, immediately upon meeting the Lion, as they insisted on calling him. The device or the strange man that was made of light, had not. He was cooperative when they would ask about their enemy but would refuse to answer any questions concerning their technology and the more he learned about the people of this planet. The less chance there seemed to be, that he would ever answer them.

Bishop and his team had been making progress, on the earth’s first off world scientific base. The experiments carried out on the Naquadah had been moved to laboratories, that had been built underneath the surface of that world. One of the underground facilities that were on the Stamford estate, had been destroyed and three people killed. So all future experiments, were now being carried out in a specially built laboratory. One that had been designed, with safety in mind.

Heliopolis was now the only world, that the Stargate would be connected to. The crowns oversight committee had wanted the programme stopped completely but her highness saw the potential of the site and gave her blessing, to continue creating the off world science base. He could understand their reluctance to continue operations. The information they had been able to discover about the gods from Larry, had even taken Richard by surprise. He was expecting them to be powerful but their technology was simply incredible and far more advanced than he had first thought.

The only advantage that the humans of earth had over these aliens, were their superior military tactics. From what they could get out of Larry, the only enemy their soldiers faced, were their own kind. Since they were a society that never really evolved and seemed to stay stuck in the same point in time. Their tactics were geared towards facing an enemy, they know well and not the unpredictable, ever evolving militaries of the earth. If they could match their technology, Richard Hastings believed humanity, were a match for these would be gods.

He was going to speak to Larry now, as he had done every day for the past twelve months. They had given Larry the entire archives level of the facility and although everybody had told him not to, he had also had every history book, that they had sent to him. It had backfired as everyone said it would but Richard was certain that honesty, would be the only way, that they could get him to trust them. He had lied to him about a personal matter, involving how he felt about James Eldens death. Larry had gone into a detailed explanation, about the human body and its reactions to different emotional states or when they are lying or being truthful. He knew more than ever after that, he could not lie to this, whatever he was.

When he made it down to the archives, he was amazed by the sound of an opera, an actual opera. When he found Larry, he was singing the Male leads part and what must have been an Abydonian woman, was singing the female leads. They were both perfection, he had never heard anything like it. He did not interrupt them, he could not. To do so would spoil the song.

It was about a soldier who had died at war but was given one song to say goodbye to his lover. The woman could not hear him through her grief and screamed to the heavens for her lover to return, for just one last time to say goodbye. He was declaring his love for her, giving her the goodbye she craved but she could not hear him. The song finished suddenly and Richard thought he had disturbed them or him, he was not quite sure which.

“Please don’t stop for me, that was very beautiful and sad but very beautiful. I have never heard that song before. If I may ask, who gave you the composition, for the piece?”. The Male was singing in Italian and the woman in Spanish.

“You did not disturb me, I have not finished it yet. I am hoping for a happy ending to the story. As I have told you, your friend is still alive”. Larry still returned to his neutral expression, even with the Abydonian woman still stood there, full of emotion.

“How do you know that?”. Richard asked.

“If I were human, it would be what you would call, a feeling. I am not human, so I would call it, statistical analysis. Ra will revive your friend and then torture him. From what I know of your friend, I believe he will endure this”.

“How do you know that?”. He was Richard's best friend, they had not seen each other for some time but even he could not know that.

“I believe I just explained but if you require a thorough explanation. The usual people that Ra and his Jaffa torture, are either slaves, Jaffa who are also slaves or other false gods. I am certain they have never tortured a man like him or even yourself for that matter". The woman was still standing there sad, never once looking Richard in the face.

“I am flattered but I do not understand, what makes us so special?”.

“Not just you, the warriors of your world. You are a barbaric race and yet you are capable of such beautiful things. Music, art, literature, poetry, the list goes on and there is so much of it. Why have you shown me your history or should I say war, do you not want my help?”. He still returned to his neutral expression but before he did, there was a puzzled expression there.

“I felt it best to show the worst first, you may have believed I was hiding it from you. Being dishonest”. Richard explained.

“Do you never listen? I will know if you lie. Do you believe the people who created me, would allow my technology, my knowledge to fall into the hands of dishonest men? No they would not. The reason you would survive Ra’s torture methods, is because of the negative effects of the Sarcophagus. Each time Jim goes into that thing, it will only make the part of you that is barbaric and savage, even more so. The final part is maybe a little wishful thinking, I have nothing to compare it to but I do believe that when Ra implants a Gau'auld Symbiote, into your friend. Something new may have happened”.

“What would that be?”. Richard asked.

“I do not know, did I not say it would be something new?”. As always he returned to the same neutral expression.

Richard asked him. “Why do you not pretend to be more human, why do you stand perfectly still when not speaking?”. He was curious, Larry when speaking was as normal as anyone else, it just looked paused or frozen, when he wasn't.

“I was pretending to be human but I believe I know what his happening. I was alone for over six thousand years, with no need to use my avatar form. It is a long time to be alone, I am comfortable when I return to that state. That is if I was a human, I would feel comfortable. I am merely trying to pretend, as you say". Richard was sure the artificial intelligence, was being sarcastic. Maybe he felt a little offended by the question.

“Six thousand years, our records say the uprising was five thousand years ago. You were created that long before the rebellion?”.

“No, I was created even before that. The people who Ra taught his power to, were not needed for long. When they were killed or replaced. It was the people they had taught that knowledge, that built me. It took many years to build the rebellion but they did not begin, until I was created. Your cousin knows all this, did she not inform you?”.

“My cousin as not spoken to me, since she returned. She will not even let me see her daughter”. A sad look came upon his face.

“Would you like to see her, she is very lovely?”.

“Yes please, I would like that”.

As he showed him a thousand different images, some of them moving. Larry gave a commentary. “I have them from one day old to three months, seven days old. She brings her to see me, so that I can show her, her father. I am composing the song for her mother. It is my hope it will make her see, that how she is acting is not healthy for her. She is a very stubborn woman”.

“I do not think that would be a good idea Larry, if there is a way to hurt you, she will find it. The one who wants to take you to pieces, taught her everything she knows". He warned him.

“I was informed that was only a joke, does he really want to take me to pieces?”. He didn't sound worried, more intrigued.

Richard laughed. “Yes and no. He would love the opportunity but he already knows you are more valuable intact”. He pointed to the Abydonian woman, who he now realised was Rachael Hawthorn and added. “She however as a very bad temper, especially when she is grieving. Please continue as you have been. My wife tells me she is happy enough living the fantasy, for now". He implored.

“It is not healthy.....”. Just then the bells started ringing, throughout the underground facility.

“I must leave Larry but I hope we can continue this conversation. I do not believe, we have ever just had a conversation before now". He then took his leave. Jacob was waiting for him at the stone elevator, that led straight to the command level of the Gateroom.

Joseph Hammond was on the command level, in his personal office. He still had not decided on a command structure, for the operation yet. There were so many variables, that it was truly headache inducing. It would seem simple enough, military operation, military ranks easy. Except this was not a completely military operation. That in itself was not a problem, it was easy for civilians to be given equivalent ranks. Their would only really be officer ranks, for the teams. It would be when the military were required, it became more difficult.

In time, when all of this would be revealed. The world would be asked to join as one and fight an external enemy. In the process it was hoped, that world peace would come from this common enemy. Joseph was not so sure about that part but it would help, he supposed. All of these different militaries had different ranking systems, which meant a lot of confusion in their future.

The only system that would be truly universal, would be a colour and number system. That could be taught to all of the troops, with little difficulty but he would still need to include ranks, that were used in the majority of the different nations armed forces. A different level of command would be a different colour, with each department having their own colour. With the level of military involvement, dictating who has the seniority.

It would not be advised to have a military commander, giving orders to scientists on how to do their jobs but if the threat level of the situation, was to change to a different colour, the military officer could then take seniority. He still had a lot of work to do but he was at least getting somewhere now. Everything was set up as far as the logistics were concerned but now the finer details needed to be perfected.

  
  
The bells in the Gateroom started ringing. Joseph calmly got to his feet, for the first unscheduled off world activation, he had been present for. His office led straight on to the command level and he waited for any indication, that a signal had been received. He did not have to wait, a very scantily dressed young woman appeared in front of the shield door. She had the same ghostly visage as the strange black man, in the device they bought back with them from Abydos .

The woman said, in a deep bass tone. That sounded unnatural to Joseph’s ears. “I am Selmak of the Tok’ra, I have news of a man named James Elden and must speak with a man named Richard Hastings. Is he here?”.

Joseph Hammond raised his voice so the alien could hear him. “Excuse me but I am currently in command of this facility but I am sure he will be here shortly madam, may I be of any assistance?”.

Selmak looked up to the balcony and seemed to press something in her hand. The next minute she had instantly travelled the fifty or so yards, to appear next to him. The soldiers all raised their weapons, as those down in the Gateroom had but Joseph brushed his hand through the woman and indicated for the men to stand down.

“It is only Richard Hastings that I require but please have no fear, I am not here to harm you".

Give me a heart attack maybe. Joseph thought to himself. It was not fear that threatened to give him a coronary, the flesh that the woman was showing to the whole world or was that universe now, was. “You will have to forgive me madam but we are led to believe, that your kind believe yourselves our gods and we nothing but slaves”. He said with a polite but stern manner.

In a very matter of fact way, Selmak replied, “I am a Tok'ra not a Gau'auld, we are the same species but please do not mistake the Tok'ra, for those Ha'taaka. Our name literally means, against Ra.”.

This was interesting if true, the enemy of my enemy and all, Joseph thought to himself. “But you take humans as hosts, like the Gau'auld?”. It was a fair question.

The young woman’s head dropped and then rose again. Whe she did, her voice was different, normal. “Selmak is the name of my Symbiote, my name is Saroosh I am the host". She had a warm smile now and not the stern look from before.

  
  
“Well it is a pleasure to meet you young lady, both of you". Joseph said, with a hint of Texas charm thrown in.

“Please sir from the looks of you, I am sure I am older than you. I am...” She looked at a device she held in her hands and finished, “...eighty eight of your years. Unless you just look very young and handsome for your age". She gave him a cheeky smile.

She is trying to give me a heart attack, she looks young enough to be my daughter, granddaughter at a push. He was about to stumble through a reply, when first Donald, followed shortly after by Richard Hastings, came on to the command level. When Saroosh saw the wheelchair, she looked down again and the stern expression returned. “You must be Richard Hastings, he said that you were injured and required assistance?”.

“Who said this?” Richard asked, daring to dream it was him.

“James Elden, I am sorry to inform you of this but he is dying and he wishes for our two peoples to meet, before that happens and also to say goodbye". Even though Selmak was in control, the look on her face as she said the words, was one of sympathy.

Before Richard or Donald McCain who was dumbstruck by the revelation, could insult their potential new ally. Joseph said. “These two people are Selmak, the Tok'ra Symbiote and her host is Saroosh. A very lovely young, eighty eight years old lady”.

With her voice enhanced, the laugh she let out was throaty but booming. Then replied, “Saroosh is eighty eight years old, I am far older than that but she was correct, you are handsome”. She still had the same stern look on her face, as she said this.

Richard could see how uncomfortable Joseph Hammond was looking and decided he would ask him about it another time. He decided to save him, for now. “Against Ra. That is what that means in our language, is it not?”. He asked. His discomfort at her voice, now eased with the revelation.

“Yes precisely. While I am enjoying this conversation, the power requirements for this technology, is very high. It would not be advised to bring Mr Elden here, you will understand when you meet with him but there are several people, that are requesting to meet with their King. There is no reason for them not, to be sent through the Chappa'ai”. She then started talking to someone. Who must have been with her, on the other side.

When she said King. Richard gave Donald a look that told him, that he was still not happy with him becoming these people's monarch. Even if it was not, technically his choice. When a large man about the same age as his uncle Robert, came into view. “Donald my son, thank the ancestors you are safe. My sons are they well? And Meera of course, do I have more grandchildren?”. He somehow made the last one, sound the most important of the two questions.

“They are fine father, your sons are training and your daughters belly is heavy with child. How father, how did you get away?”. They must not be on Abydos. Ra would not leave the place without Horus guards again. For quite some time surely, Donald thought to himself.

Selmak cut in then. “If he and his people, are given permission to come to your world. Then you can hear it all then but we really do have a limit, to the time we have here".

Joseph looked to Richard, who was his only superior. As far as the Stargate was concerned. He thought about it for a moment, then said. “Tell everyone to be on high alert, we are expecting friendlies but our guests are to be placed in quarantine. Until they have been fully examined by doctor Larry”. He then looked at Donald’s father in law and said. “Please do not misunderstand the way you will be treated on your arrival, it is unfortunate to greet guests in such a way but we must ensure the safety of our people. Once you have been fully examined, you will be given heroes welcomes, I assure you".

The mans image, started jumping up and down with excitement. “I am going to see my Meera, I did not think I would ever see her again”. He turned to Selmak and said. “thank you beautiful lady". Then gave her a hug.

Joseph Hammond gave the orders, to prepare for their guests and when he was informed they were ready. He ordered the way opened for them. When the shield door was opened. Sixteen men, a woman and a small boy of four years or so old, came through.

Donald would at least have the chance, to accept the man as is father. Even if he was going to die. To see Nebu's wife and son come through the Stargate, was the most satisfying sight of all. He had not just risked his own life to try and warn them about Ra but he had risked theirs most of all. If Nebu had never seen them again, Donald would never have forgiven himself. Then it dawned on him, these people were free now and he was their bloody King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	3. Chapter two: Family reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Earth, beneath the Stamford estate.**

  
After Larry had given the Abydonians the all clear, they were escorted to the briefing room. Meals had been prepared for them and they were left to eat their food, before the debriefing would begin. They were also waiting for their family members to arrive, along with Rachael Hawthorn. Richard was not looking forward to telling her, that James was dyeing but she would at least get to say goodbye. He thought to himself.

Nebu arrived first with Nasseef, dressed in strange clothes. Nebu could not believe how many were there. All of the rebels were their but one of his brothers were missing. “Where is Darrik? Father where is Darrik?”. Nebu asked, fearing the worst.

“There were twenty five men when we attacked the Chappa'ai, they died free men. Your brother died protecting your wife and son, I am sorry but we could not leave them there son. If Ra would have raised them from the dead, this world would be in danger. I am sorry my son”. Hassif had pride for the men who had died, especially his son but Nebu would blame himself. They were his men and he left them.

“You shoot three times?”. All of the men nodded their heads, taking equal responsibility. They would have all agreed to the act.

“Good, we have no place for weakness. We no longer have a resistance on our world but we are the resistance. I hear that you say Donul is our King. He is not our King, not until all of our people are free. Me and Nasseef, we have pledged ourselves to the lion, if our people are ever to be free, so must all of you. What we learned in the caves was nothing, compared to what we have learned here". He looked to the five men, who must have trained the new rebels but it was one in particular, whose reaction he was looking for.

Kaar had a big grin on his face, as he replied. “When do we begin?”. The reason Nebu had not chosen Kaar to become his second in command, was because he only cared about fighting. The more he learned, the more he liked it but he was definitely not cut out for command.

“First we wait for everyone to get here, then you tell us what happened to Jeem”. Nebu replied.

The table was big enough for everyone to sit around. It was to be used by the military leaders of the various countries, when they were bought into the fight. They were still waiting for Meera and Rachael, Donald had gone to fetch them. Richard, Joseph, Thomas and Robert Parker were in a different room discussing what had just happened. When the others arrived, they would all join them to hear their tale. When everyone had arrived and all of the greetings were finally over. Between the men and the one woman among them, they each told what they knew of the past twelve months. All of the personnel, that had anything to do with the Stargate, had been taught the language of the Gau'auld now. So they were told to tell their story, in their own language.

  
**Abydos.**

  
Ra had not called upon the people to punish them yet but they all knew that it was coming. The day cycle had passed twelve times and they still did not even know, if they had made it through the Chappa'ai. Ra was here in his palace, that travelled the space between worlds. Only none had approached the city and when Fa'ruuk approached the pyramid, he was told to return to the city and await Ra's judgement.

All of the people were scared but it was only the rebels, that knew why they should be scared. Hassif had almost gone straight to Ne'rut and strangled him with his bare hands but Hassif Jr had talked sense into him. It was all he could do to stop himself, when Ne'rut sought him out.

He was returning with his cargo but before he arrived, he was met by Ne'rut senior. They were a good distance from the city and were alone. He had calmed down a lot but he still felt hatred towards the man. What made it worse, was the fact that he had to pretend, to be his friend. “What are you doing out here Ne'rut, is there something wrong. Is your son missing my friend?”.

Ne'rut looked terrified, Hassif even felt for the man a little. “It is your son's that are missing Hassif but I want to talk to you about something else first". Hassif nodded his head, to indicate he was listening. “Why are we not friends Hassif, we grow up together but one day you just stop being my friend, why is this?”.

“We are friends, our children are friends. What is all of this Ne'rut and what do you mean my son's are missing?”. Hassif just wanted to end this conversation, quickly and get out of there.

“Do not lie to me Hassif. I have come to you here, in the hope that Ra will not be able to overhear us".

“Ra is all seeing, all knowing, he hears everything Ne'rut”. Hassif lied.

“If he is all knowing, then why would he need me, to spy on my own people". Ne'rut looked ashamed when he said this but when he continued, he was defiant. “If it was not me, it would have been someone else. I know he is not all knowing, so I only tell him things that mean little. If I have put your sons in danger. I am sorry Hassif but I just thought he would find your son and bring him back. Nasseef is only a boy”. The man was genuinely sorry and the things he had told Ra before, were only trivial things. As far as Hassif knew, no one had been killed, because of his information.

Hassif did not know what to say, it could be a trick or he could be telling the truth. So he implored him. “If you truly mean that, then go back to your home. When Ra asks about my family, tell him we know nothing and that we are worried about them. Maybe you can save my remaining son's”.

“I have already done this, I tell him that I only know about the boy and what he say to my son". Ne'rut replied.

Hassif knew that if it was a trap, they would know soon enough. He had no choice but to trust him, even if he did not betray him, he knew that someone else would anyway. Ra would come soon, he did not know why he waited. Ra would usually deal out swift justice to stop any rumblings of rebellion, before it begun. Why was he waiting, did they have his son's, were they torturing them?.

They could all run to the caves where Sha’re And her son Nebu Jr were but to do that and leave his people to face the punishment. That was something he could never do or his sons. They would wait, Ra would come soon and his family would face their fate, together.

The next day cycle came and so did Ra, wearing the mask that hid his true face. He was carried to the cities outskirts by four large Male slaves. From the size of them, they looked like Jaffa but unlike the other Gau'auld. Ra's Jaffa were not branded, so they could simply have been human slaves. When he arrived, it was Fa'ruuk who went to meet him. They did not hear what was said but Fa'ruuk told them after he had left.

They met in the caves, as they were the safest place. “Ra says, that when the suns are next all three in the sky. A new God will come, to punish those who are in league with the demon”. Fa'ruuk told the rebels, sat around the circle.

Hassif Jr, the now leader of the rebels, asked. ”Did he say who would be the host, of this new God or anything about my brothers?”.

“No he say nothing about anyone, only that his son knows who the traitors are and when he will arrive. I must go now, Ra could send for me at any time. I am sorry I do not know more". Fa'ruuk and his family were the first to face Ra's wrath, if he was ever displeased with the Abydonians. It was a risk to even come to the caves, while Ra was here but he knew that they would be worried and Nebu was his son as much as Hassif’s.

When the three suns were in the sky, the time came. Where Ra had met Fa'ruuk. Four Jaffa and a man covered from head to toe, in a fine silk golden robe, approached the gathered people. Three of the Jaffa were acting as the Horus guards always had but one kept looking at the man in the robe. When they reached the people, the man reached up his hands to pull back his hood.

It was Jeem and he was smiling, as his eyes flashed with a bright light. He then started speaking in an unnatural voice, the voice of the gods. “I am your God and I am all knowing". He pointed his right hand at Kaar, revealing a gold bracelet, wrapped around his wrist. “You, kneel before me".

Hassif tried to block his way but Kaar gently ushered his father out of the way. “I am ready father". He said to him and then headed, towards his fate. Telling himself over and over in his mind, that he would die free. He was still a slave but in his heart he was a free man. Kaar walked towards the man who had been a mentor, a hero even to him. With his head held high.

  
  
When he knelt before Jeem or whoever he was now. The false gods voice said. “San'kha tell me, do you see the defiance in his eyes?”.

San'kha removed his helm, so he could see the young mans eyes, with his own. When he did, he saw acceptance. The man had accepted his death. Not like a slave begging for his life but like a man, choosing to accept his fate. “Yes my Lord, this one is certainly one of those who helped the demon”.

“What should I do with him San'kha?”. He then pointed, to the other four rebels. “You, you, you and you, join him". All four of the men did not hesitate and followed Kaar’s bravery. Still speaking in the bass voice, he stated. “Five human slaves have more bravery than any Jaffa, how does that make you feel San'kha?”. All four of the Jaffa, tensed up at the question but none would say anything, except San'kha. “I do not understand my Lord, they are shol’va. They are not brave, they are Kek my Lord”.

The God with Jeem’s face laughed, then said. “Yet they refuse to be slaves and the Jaffa do not”. One of the Jaffa, aimed his staff at his God. “You dare raise a weapon to your God, slave?”. The Gau'auld shouted. Instantly the Jaffa next to him, hit him with his staff in the back of his legs. San'kha and the other Jaffa aimed their weapons at him, as he fell to his knees. The Jaffa who had took his legs, pressed the mans helm release and a face with dark skin, was revealed.

The man that was once Jeem, raised his right hand and sent a stream of orange energy, into the mans forehead. When the Jaffa's body was shaking no more. He asked San'kha, “Tell me San'kha, were his eyes as strong as theirs?”.

“His eyes showed only fear, my Lord”. His words were unsure.

“Yes they did, as it should be. You are all slaves, because you are all servants to your gods!”. He had raised his voice, so that he could be heard by all. He looked at the three remaining Jaffa, as he said the words also. “Now I will punish the wicked, to protect the rest of you from their evil”.

He raised his hand to make Kaar his first victim but his hand stopped and in a normal human voice he said. “The God I spoke of, is in their eyes San'kha”. He was speaking quietly but the Jaffa did not react, out of fear of joining their dead comrade. “Do you want to know his name San'kha?”. When San'kha did not reply, he added. “Did my pain open your heart, open your eyes?”.

San'kha still did not reply but his face revealed the conflict within him. “Jaffa give me a Zat’nik’tel, these slaves do not deserve, to have their lives ended by a gods weapon”. He said to the Jaffa, that had taken his fellow Jaffa down. San'kha looked like he was about to warn him but something seemed to stop him.

The God was speaking in a human voice but the death of the Jaffa, made the others ignore that fact. With the Zat’nik’tel in his left hand, he readied the weapon to fire. Then he span around and shot the Jaffa who had handed him the Zat’nik’tel, while simultaneously releasing a blast of invisible energy, at the Jaffa stood next to San'kha, from the Kara'kesh. After he placed another blast of energy, into the Jaffa who had given him the weapon. The only Jaffa left standing, was San'kha himself but he did not move, he seemed to be frozen in time.

When Jeem’s voice returned to the one that Kaar remembered, he did not understand. No one had ever been able to fight the demon within but he also knew, that Jeem was not like the men, he had known before. He still expected to be killed but the longer he stayed alive, the more ready he became to act. Jeem was playing a game with the Horus guard, that he kept referring to by his name. Kaar was certain of this, the man was having some kind of emotional crisis.

It was when Jeem asked the Jaffa for his weapon, that Kaar knew he must be ready to act. When he shot the two Jaffa, Kaar and his four rebel brothers moved to act but Jeem held up a hand to stop them. He then said to the Jaffa still standing. “You can die a slave San'kha or you can live free. I told you that I am my God but the truth is, I worship no God, only freedom. Make your choice San'kha. Die for a false God or join me and free your people from slavery? You must choose now!".

Kaar then shouted out. “Live free brother!”. He did not think it would work.

San'kha looked to Kaar and the man he had witnessed, defeat the God within him. “Ra will find us". He told them.

Kaar then rushed to Jeem and placed his own robes on him, then he told one of the others to do the same to San'kha. Before racing into the crowd of people, that were completely stunned by what was happening. The flying machines that fire death from the sky, then came racing after them. Just as they had reached Nagada, a bolt from one of the Udajeet’s, struck a wall just behind them. Once under the cover of Nagada’s buildings, it was a race against time.

When they were in the caves, Ra’s technology would not be able to find them but until then, Ra truly was all seeing. Jeem kept saying to them, that he could not keep the demon subdued for long and that he had tricked him into thinking he was weak and killing the first Jaffa for him but the Gau'auld inside was fighting back, so they had to hurry. They also were told to tie him up, when they reached their destination.

If they could get their before Ra's Jaffa cut off their route to the caves opening, they could lose them in the labyrinth of caves. They would then be able to ambush them, using their knowledge of the vast cave network. There was food and water in the caves, even if the only food was the sweet tasting roots. The people of the Tauri had left most of their protein cubes behind, to create extra room for the Naquadah, they had taken back with them but their was not enough to last very long.

They made it to the caves but when they were halfway to the one, where Larry had been found. The sounds of Jaffa searching the caves, could be heard clearly. They had cleared their tracks and made false ones to lead them down into the caves with the traps in and they hoped they could retrieve their weapons, before any stumbled across a route to find them. There was no need to worry, they never even made it to the ambush point, they had set up.

They were safe for now but they knew that Ra would grow tired of sending Jaffa to their deaths and when he did, he would use his ship to destroy the caves and bury them alive. Jeem, they had used their robes, to completely restrain him. When twisted, they became as strong as any rope. Jeem would one moment be giving them advice about using the maps of the caves, that they had left behind for the rebels to use and continue mapping them out. To try and find another way out of the cave system, the next he would be screaming at them in the voice of the false God, he was having an internal war against.

After several days, they started noticing a change in both of them. Which ever one was in control, Jeem or the demon, they would both beg to be returned to Ra. Jeem would promise that he would not turn them over to Ra and the beast would echo his words. San'kha had been quiet the whole time but when they would beg, it was he would tell them to ignore them. They had not been tempted to release them, that would be suicide but they even felt pity for the demon.

The worst thing about being stuck down there, was not knowing what had happened to their people, after they had made their escape. They still had not found an escape route but even San'kha agreed, that the people who built this place, must have made several exits, as a means to escape if found.

They had all they would need to survive but survival was not enough. They needed to find a way to communicate with their people, two of the five rebels had wives and children. All of them had family out there and Ra could be torturing them or even just killed them by now. It was not knowing that was the hardest part and the knowledge that what they had done, was the reason they were in danger, did little for morale.

As the time passed, the two minds in one body, stopped their begging for release. The internal conflict that they had temporarily called a halt to, was once again reignited. When they had both fallen into unconsciousness, after a bout of fighting each other for dominance. That was the first time San'kha opened up to the rebels. “How can a human resist a God like this, it should not be possible”. He said looking to Kaar, as if believing him to be their leader.

For all Kaar knew, he probably was the leader of the rebels now. His brother Hassif, would surely have been taken by now. “You still believe they are gods?”. Kaar asked him.

“You have seen their power. Who else but a God, could do such things?”. San'kha asked in reply.

“The gods power is a lie, it is only a more advanced version of this”. He raised the hand held crossbow, that they all carried. “Technology, they call it. Not power. Jeem told us this, he say that one day, his people will be strong enough to defeat the false gods". Kaar said with real pride in his voice.

“Ra told me, that this one was my destiny but what kind of destiny is this?". He pointed to Jeem. "He tells me I am free but this is not freedom". The frustration on San'kha's face, was plain to see.

Kaar felt for the Jaffa, he had only came with them because he feared Ra's wrath. He was obviously questioning his devotion to the gods but a lifetime of worship, could not just be forgotten. It was easier for the rebels, their families had known the gods were false. They had been waiting for their deliverer, since the Chappa'ai had been buried, on the first world but like the majority of his people, the Jaffa were devoted to the gods. More than the human slaves were, even. “Ra is an Ha’taaka. I say this as a free man and would willingly die for such words. That is our freedom, my thoughts are my own. Even if Ra takes me and locks me away, I will still be free. If he kills me, I will die free".

San'kha simply nodded his understanding. Then continued his constant vigil, guarding Jeem and the false God.

Richard Hastings then stopped Kaar and asked him. “Where is this San'kha now?”.

Kaar answered him. “He says that Jeem is his destiny and will not leave him, they keep him in a cell next to Jeem’s".

“In a cell, is he their prisoner?”. Richard asked.

“Yes the Tok'ra have been fighting the Gau'auld for a very long time, many of them have been killed by their Jaffa. I may even become a host, I have not decided yet but I would be as strong as a Jaffa, if I did and would live twice as long". He looked to Nebu as he said this and was not surprised by his reaction.

“You would have a Gau'auld inside you, how can you even consider this brother?”. Nebu had a look of disgust, on his face.

“They are not Gau'auld, they fight against them. We are not all as strong as you Nebu and I have tested San'kha's strength. You may have been strong enough to break his neck but we are not and I am not the only one, who is considering it brother".

“His neck. You mean to tell me, this Jaffa is the one I killed?”. He asked, stunned by the revelation.

“Ra bought him back to life and we would not be here if it was not for San'kha, he is my friend now". Kaar said defiantly.

Hassif Jr then said. “The Jaffa are as much slaves as our people brother, even more so. We only work in the mines, they are forced to die for their gods and many Jaffa are executed, if they fail. Even if they fought well and lost, they would still be executed Nebu. I know you hate them but they are people, just like you and me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	4. Chapter three: A very large galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Aboard the Mjolnir, somewhere in deep space.**

  
They had been searching this galaxy, since their father.Thor, had given them their orders and they had found nothing. They were searching a large galaxy but as yet, they had found no sign of the humans of Midgard. Magni was still fascinated with the humans on Heliopolis and was quite content, with their lack of progress. Modi was far from content, his father had not even updated him on the council's decision, regarding the berserker suits and combining them with the humans weapons.

It was not like the Asgard had never seen weapons such as these, it was more a case of arrogance and their over reliance on advanced weaponry. Against a foe advanced technologically but not able to constantly adapt all of the time. The Asgard had every right to believe their technology was superior and would be victorious, if those enemies tried to test that belief.

However, thinking out of the box, was something few Asgardians were capable of. They were not immortal, each new clone, would have the same knowledge as the one that preceded it but in truth, the previous clone was dead and the new one, a new life. That meant they were new lives but lives already set in their ways but not Modi. Even his uncle Loki was set in his ways, in his own way. Modi was different, he had his fathers tactical genius but he also had enough of his uncles craftiness, to make him far more adaptable than the rest of his race.

With the focus switched to containing the Replicators, there was little news of new fallen vessels. That was good in one sense but his people were making a big mistake. He had already said his piece to the council but they had not listened. Modi knew they were correct in following his father's recommendation, to concentrate on containing the Replicators. The problem was, they were also allowing them to replicate.

His father was correct in his assertion that he had made, about destroying stars. Because that is exactly what he had recommended. His recommendation to the council was. Every system an infestation occurs, they should evacuate as many as they could, then send the systems star or stars supernova. He did not recommend it lightly, he was not a barbarian but if they had done as he had recommended, at the beginning of the infestation. They would not be threatened by extinction now. Add to that the more frequent deaths of their clones, they were also faced with a genetic problem. That was now approaching, far more rapidly, than they had first thought it would.

He was going over his berserker suit designs, with the weapons upgrades he had sent to his father and a new one, he had added. When Thor materialized on the bridge of the Mjolnir. He actually looked, not happy his father rarely allowed himself that emotion but upbeat somehow. “Commander Modi, I have promising news regarding the humans weapons”. Thor said. Modi even sensed a little pride, in the way his father was talking.

“Have they agreed to have them combat tested, when will I begin Supreme Commander?”. Modi asked.

“They have already been tested, all Asgard vessels will now carry them as standard, one for each crew member. They have had a one hundred percent success rate, at clearing newly infested vessels. Odin himself is very impressed. He wishes that you meet with him, when your mission here is complete”.

This was very unlike his father, he was always serious. For him to be this positive, was very unlike him. “Supreme commander may I ask, why was I not informed?”.

“You are on a very important mission, Commander Modi. If the humans of Midgard advance too rapidly, they may replace the Gau'auld as the dominant race in this galaxy. You are not being kept out of the fight, if that is what you believe?”. He understood his sons frustration but he was needed here, in this galaxy.

“We have searched a third of the worlds in this galaxy, that have a Stargate on their surface and have found nothing. We have placed surveillance devices in those systems and have concentrated on Gau'auld worlds. We will have their entire empire completely under surveillance, within five standard days”. A standard day was the amount of time, that the day cycle lasted on Othala. The capital world of the Asgard race.

“Concentrate on the worlds, that were formally inhabited by the ancients next. A higher than expected amount of these people, have the gene that will allow them to operate their technology”. Thor instructed Modi.

“Are those worlds not theirs by birth right Supreme Commander, do we have the right to interfere?”. Modi asked.

“That birth right, is more than just genetics Commander Modi. These people are not the Ancients, they have potential but it took the ancients millions of years, to become the race they once were. Even then, there were still many among them, that did not deserve the title. They are a passionate people, which makes them very unpredictable”. Thor had hoped, that his son would see the importance of this assignment. The Asgard have neglected the people of this galaxy and had even allowed the Gau'auld to rise, because of their own none interference laws.

When the rebellion on earth had happened, they had moved then. To ensure the Gau'auld, would never return to Midgard but they had allowed, over four millennia of Gau'auld occupation of that world. They had left those stolen from Midgard, for even longer than that since. Worse still, they had even legitimised the slavery of those people. The Gau'auld were a stain on Asgardian honour.

“Understood Supreme Commander. Once Gau'auld territory is completely under surveillance, we will then concentrate on the former worlds of the ancients. If you have time, I have made some improvements on my designs?”. Modi asked his father.

“Proceed”. Thor simply replied.

“It is simply a failsafe Supreme Commander. A storage device, that his completely separate from the rest of the suits systems. When the suits systems are breached, the conscience of its inhabitant would be transferred to that storage device and then continuously transported until in range of an Asgard vessel”. The death of Baldur, had been the catalyst for the upgrade.

“Send the specifications to the Bilskirnir, that is indeed a prudent failsafe Commander Modi”. Thor then turned to Magni. “Do you have anything to report on these humans, science officer Magni?”.

“Yes Supreme Commander. I believe you are being too hasty, in your judgment of these people. From what I have been able ascertain, the majority of them are from the same family. From listening in on their conversations, I believe that they have been searching for the Stargate, for over a millennia of their years. Their goal is to liberate those stolen from their world, by the Gau'auld. A noble cause Supreme Commander”. The more Magni learned about the humans, from Midgard. The more he was fascinated by them.

Thor did not like the effect, the humans were having on Magni. Thor's opinion of the humans what not his own, it came from the all father himself. He had shown as much interest in these humans as Magni had and had made, very different conclusions to his grandson. “Your orders are from the all father himself, he as personally studied Midgard and her people since the uprising. He concludes, that many of the tyrants of that world, started out with honourable intentions but they still became tyrants. I agree with you Magni, they have great potential but the all father is correct, they may one day become a threat”.

“I understand Supreme Commander but I believe we should keep an open mind about them, they may surprise us". Magni knew all about the history of Midgard, all Asgardians did. He just did not believe these people, should be judged by their worlds barbaric history.

“My mind is open, it is yourself who must keep an open mind, Science officer Magni”. He then returned his attention to the Commander of the Mjolnir. “We have a new weapon in our fight against the Replicators but we are still under siege. If you have any more suggestions for upgrades to the berserker suits, contact me immediately Commander Modi. Have the Mjolnir’s computers, manufacture the suits for your crew and then continue your mission here. Where is your next destination?”.

“Their is a moon orbiting a gas giant, in a binary star system. The system Lord Ra’s vessel, has been stationed there since our arrival in this galaxy. It is where one of his Naquadah mines are situated, so I thought little of it but he as recently left the moon, so that will be our next target. Supreme Commander”. Modi replied.

“Very well, you have your orders Commander". Before he transported back to the Bilskirnir, he gave Modi a look. One that Modi understood, meant he wanted him to keep a close eye on his brother Magni.

His father did not need to worry about his brother, Magni would not assist the humans again. Modi had rescinded is security clearance, he would not be able to help them. Magni had actually made the suggestion himself, knowing that he would be tempted to aid them. Modi did not blame his brother, many Asgardians believed we should have dealt with the Gau'auld long ago. It was the single greatest stain on the Asgard races honour. After the Vanir of course but the Replicators kept them from righting that wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	5. Chapter four: Escape from Abydos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Briefing room, underneath the Stamford estate.**

After the conversation about becoming hosts to Tok'ra Symbiote’s, had calmed down. The Abydonians continued, with the retelling of the past twelve months.

  
**Abydos.**

Jeem and the beast, continued their battle but they no longer knew, which was which. With the voice of the beast, he would talk words of advice and with Jeem’s voice, he would call them Shol’va and describe what he would do to them, to ensure that his father gave him his name. They had no idea what he meant by that but San'kha had.

When Jeem had been first taken as a host, he had fought the Gau'auld inside and even took back control long enough to continue his fanatical rants. Ra had been very displeased. As a punishment, Ra had not given him a name. He had told him, that when the rebels were killed. He would receive it then. It was as if they no longer knew who they were but they both knew, that they had to continue the fight. It got so bad, that they moved him to another cave and even San'kha would be happy. When someone relieved him of his guard duties.

When not guarding the ever more insane Jeem, San'kha had begun training with the rebels and even found himself training them. The more he did, the more he started embracing his freedom. San'kha and Fa'ruuk’s son Skaara, would play the roles of the Jaffa. With the rebels setting up ambush points and doing their best to take them down. As they had when fighting Jeem and Robert, they were not victorious but they were improving, with each engagement.

Along with embracing his freedom, San'kha's respect was growing for the rebels. He and Kaar would talk for hours at a time, about the battles he had fought in Ra's name. He had also told Kaar, that his brother had been lucky and that he would not underestimate him a second time. San'kha had told him, that he had never seen a slave as large as Nebu and that he seemed possessed, when he had broken his neck. Kaar told him that Nebu was possessed and the others had all laughed in agreement.

After weeks of mapping out the caves and ambushing any Jaffa that made it too close to them. They had enough weapons for all of them and some extra, that they began stockpiling. They had not found a way out but San'kha came up with an idea. Whenever they were searching the caves, they would always carry a torch. He told them, that once they knew a cave was safe. They should extinguish their torches and search for beams of light in the darkness. They searched all of the caves they had previously and eventually found a place they could dig themselves out of.

It came out close to the mines and not far away from the city. Nebe'ru who was the youngest among them and also the smallest. Was tasked with finding someone they could trust and bringing them back to the caves. So they could tell them everything, that had happened in their absence. After a couple of days of waiting. Nebe'ru returned with Darrik and news they were not expecting.

Ra had not punished the people and was instead offering great rewards, in this life and the afterlife. For anyone who gives him information on the demon and his children, that had been led astray. Ra was claiming, that he had been tricked by the demon. A demon from the time, before time. He was claiming that this demon must be stopped or the gods would leave this realm. Bringing the end to all things.

Jeem had been in one of his more lucid states and had been present for the telling of the news. “You see San'kha, he tells them the same lie he told you. Only he claimed he already knew, when he lied to you".

Darrik then said. ”Yes, that is what he tell us. He say this is a test of our faith. We must choose the gods or the end will come".

San'kha started laughing hysterically, with everyone looking on with apprehension. It was Jeem who explained or the demon, they could not tell anymore. “He is only now realising, that he truly is as much a slave, as any of you and....”. San'kha cut him off.

“So are my people and they are even more slaves, than all of you. The Primta I carry will one day mature and when it does, I will either find a new Primta or I will die. My son will come of age soon, if he does not receive a Primta, in the ancient ceremony. He will also die. Even if my people were to rise up, it would only mean our deaths. They would die free but they would die”. None of them had asked San'kha, if he had a family.

Darrik asked him. “Your wife and child. Ra will punish them?”.

San'kha smiled, then stated. “My wife as long believed the gods are false, she hides it well but not from her husband. When Ra comes, she will have a means of escape. I once feared for Kendra's soul. When she would tell me, that the soul was a lie. One to strike fear into the hearts of Jaffa and ensure they would continue to die for the gods. Safe in the knowledge, that they would be rewarded in the afterlife”.

It was Kaar who broke the silence. “I am sure they are safe brother but she is wrong. There is an afterlife!”.

“How can you know this? If the gods are false, then we can believe nothing they have told us". San'kha said to everyone there.

Nebe'ru answered for them all. “I know, because I choose to know. I believe, because I choose to believe. The gods they will not be there and if they are, I will still be free!”. The determination in his voice, perfectly described how all the rebels felt. They had been given a taste of freedom and that was more powerful than any God or the power that they possessed. San'kha had not truly understood what freedom meant until that day, they were all certain of that. He had gotten involved but they suspected, that was more for something to do.

After that day. San'kha became the unofficial leader of the rebellion and new recruits were slowly bought in. They could not wield a staff like a Jaffa, their enhanced strength made that possible but they were able to adapt the tactics, that the people of the Tauri had been teaching them. With the range, that the Ma’tok staff afforded them. They went over strategies, that they could use in the desert. In case they had to leave the caves and cross the seemingly endless desert.

San'kha told them, that he could render the helms of the Jaffa useless, when they eventually tried to escape. If a Zat’nik’tel was set to overload, for a short time their sensors would be blind and even those of Ra's vessel. San'kha had used the tactic against Ra's enemies but the effect would not last long. Ra had stopped sending Jaffa to their deaths and instead pumped lethal gas through the caves. Only for it all to be sucked into unseen vents, in the ceilings of those caves. None had fallen sick and it was hoped Ra believed his plan successful.

Jeem was becoming sick though, his skin had become deathly pale and he refused to eat. He would still take water but only when he was not doing battle with himself and even then it was the Gau'auld, that would accept it. When he was able to speak and they were certain it was him, he would tell them to kill him. He would say that the only chance they had, was if he was not with them. He was losing the battle and he rambled about the gods knowing nothing about evil and how his kind made them look like children, compared to them.

They knew that he was talking to the beast within but he would stare at them as he ranted, as if warning them. Whatever he was showing the beast, was doing just as much harm to him and they would hear them both crying. When they would try to comfort him, he would beg them for death.

When the beast would be in control, he spoke of Gau'auld called the Tok'ra and that they were the only ones who could help them. San'kha knew of the Tok’ra and confirmed that they were enemies of the Gau'auld but he did not know, that they were actually Gau'auld. They did not believe they could trust the demon and even if they did. He did not know where to find them anyway or even where to start. Jeem needed help or he was going to die and none of them wanted that. He had become a symbol for the rebellion, the one who even a God could not defeat. They could not let him die but they would not find the Tok'ra on Abydos. So they devised a plan to attack the Stargate and leave this world.

They would attack in two waves. The first would attack from the Stargate chamber itself and the second, would storm the building that housed the Stargate, from the outside. With Ra on Abydos, along with a sizable contingent of his Horus guards. Instead of one large shipment of Naquadah, they were delivering smaller, regular shipments.

Some of the people were turning out to show their devotion, in the hope Ra would spare them. San'kha told Fa'ruuk, to encourage more people to attend and for them to keep edging closer to the pyramid, with each shipment. When the time came for them to escape, it would be the new rebels who carried the precious cargo. Their weapons would be hidden from Ra's sensors by the proximity to the Naquadah and when the attack came from within the building. It was hoped, that they would believe it was coming through the Stargate.

When the Horus guards. San'kha's former brothers, hopefully rush to their aid. San'kha and the rest of the rebels. Would then overload a Zat'nik'tel and commence their attack from the rear, taking them by surprise, in theory. The presence of Naquadah in the ground, should hide their weapons but the further away they went from the mines, the more chance those weapons could be detected. They would still have to be a good distance away from the pyramid but if those inside could reach cover and pin them down, they would have enough time to reach them.

They had twenty seven men including Jeem and San'kha but Jeem would need two men and Sha’re and Nebu Jr, two more to protect them. Which left twenty two. San'kha insisted that he stay with Jeem and Kaar volunteered as well. Darrik and Hassif senior would protect Sha’re and Nebu Jr. Hassif Jr would lead the attack. Ne'rut senior would lead the attack from inside the pyramid and would feed Ra false information, before they attacked.

Ne'rut had pledged himself and his son to the cause. Both Hassif’s, had tried to convince him. That they were not building a resistance but he wanted to make amends and would not leave them alone. In the end they had no choice and with him being trusted by Ra, there would be less chance of them being searched. Ne'rut insisted that he not be told anything and that he would stay behind and face Ra's wrath. He had crawled on his belly too long and wanted Ra to know he had defied him. He told Hassif senior, that he wanted his son to be proud of him. He knew little Ne'rut had heard, what they say about his father.

  
Nasseef interrupted them then. “Where is Ne'rut, where is my friend?”. He looked scared, as he said the words.

His father answered him. “He is well son. He was too small to join the attack but he and some others stayed behind, so they can continue building a resistance”.

  
They then continued. The younger brothers of the four rebel leaders, were taught all they would need to recruit others. They had already been training with their brothers and the elders would help with what they could. Ne'rut Jr had taken the place of Kaar, as his brothers would all be leaving with them. The elder whose name was Skaara, would be the new leader of the rebels.

When the day arrived, everything went as they had planned. They lost six men, when they assaulted the building. They were ambushed by four Jaffa, that were lying in wait but they were quickly overpowered by their superior numbers. Two more were lost from the group in the Stargate chamber, with only Ne'rut and one other rebel left standing. Fighting like men possessed, to keep the Jaffa pinned down and unable to break cover. They had known they would lose men and were doing better than expected. All of the Abydonians were willing to give their lives and so was San'kha.

The plan was for San'kha and Kaar to stay with Jeem, until it was time to attack the Stargate chamber. With Ne'rut and the other rebels keeping them occupied, the two Jaffa at the entrance were easily taken down. With the attention now drawn to the new arrivals, Ne’rut started hitting more Jaffa and when they stormed the chamber, the Jaffa were easily overwhelmed.

Once they inputted the coordinates for a world San'kha had told them, the Jaffa would not follow them to. They ushered the men who they had left a still bound Jeem with, into the Stargate chamber and then Sha're and her son were guided in by Hassif senior. Darrik was following to keep the woman and child covered.

As Darrik reached the end of the corridor, they heard a staff weapon discharge and Darrik’s arms spread out so he could keep himself still standing. Two more shots were heard impact him but he did not fall. He looked down at the little boy in his mothers arms and said. “I die free, so that you can live free”. He then screamed at the others “Go you fools!”.

Ne'rut ran toward Darrik and started using him as a shield, as he fired two Zat’nik’tel’s at the advancing Jaffa. San'kha started sending the others through. Before he went through the Stargate himself, he took one last look at the brave free men. Just in time to see Ne'rut go down and moments later, Darrik finally fall on top of him. He sent multiple blasts of energy at their bodies, as they had agreed they would to the fallen.

The last thing he saw before leaving, was the face of a false God. It was not Ra but the one he could have became himself and he had told Kaar later. That he knew in that moment, that he had made the correct choice. He was free!

  
The people who had been listening to the story were stunned, into silence. Joseph Hammond spoke first. “Are you completely certain, that these Tok'ra can be trusted?”.

Before anyone answered. Richard asked. “How did you find them?”.

Hassif Jr replied. “We did not, they found us". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	6. Chapter five: Kheb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Kheb.**

When the Stargate activated and the fugitives from Ra, came tumbling out of the pool of energy. An unseen presence watched them and became angry, then curious. In the form that she now inhabited, one of pure energy and consciousness. Oma Desala and the others of her kind, had access to all of the universes knowledge. They were not, as many of her kind believed, omniscient. They had access to that knowledge but they did not know everything.

  
Unlike the rest of her kind, Oma preferred to learn about others by observing them as individuals. She had sensed the vile ones immediately but one of them was still an infant and was only just learning who it was. The other one, there was something different about that one. He was not like any Gau'auld, she had observed before.

  
The one who was her crime and her punishment. He was different to the others as well, he believed all that he had said to her. The vision of a peaceful universe, one of understanding. Was one that he genuinely wished to see, come into being. The passion that had radiated from him, when he spoke of his dream. A dream of all humanity working together, to make sure all would live good lives and be given the opportunity, to be the best that they could be. He truly meant every word but left out so much. That was why she almost killed the two vile ones instantly but the child stopped her. Instead, she decided to simply observe.

  
He was a little boy and when she looked at his spirit, it was alive with energy. Not the energy that all small children, were filled with and it was not only him. She felt a sadness emanating from all of them but also a sense of pride, in those that they had lost. She had to know what these people had just been through, to make them so full of hope. Yes it was definitely hope, that they all felt. None more so, than from the Jaffa who was with them. Even the Gau'auld, that she now realised was in serious pain. Felt a little hope.

  
The only two among them, that did not. Were the infant Gau'auld and the host of the strange one. From him she only felt determination and despair, in equal measure. He was forcing the Gau'auld, to relive memories that he had buried deep. Memories he wished never to relive again. He felt no hope, only a determination to fight the Gau'auld. That had taken him as a host.

  
She decided that this was too important, to indulge herself and accessed their recent history. They came to the right place. Oma Desala thought to herself. The Gau'auld would not follow them here, they would not dare. She would allow them sanctuary but she would not interfere or at least, not directly. These people had a destiny, one that could have repercussions in three galaxies. There was one way she could help them and it was only sort of, breaking the rules. Her kind had spoken to people in their dreams, in the past. Usually those who were grieving for them but still a violation of the same rule. It was only allowed. Because the dream plain was considered to be separate, from the mortal one.

**Underground Tok'ra base, unnamed planet.**

  
When the Tok'ra or even the Gau'auld for that matter, chose a partner. Those two individuals, would usually be joined for life. Selmak had been joined with Mala'keth. Until he had been killed by an Ashrak, centuries ago. After a long mission. Selmak would usually return to base and use her species genetic memory, to spend time with her lost love. She could not alter those memories, only relive them but they were very comforting, after a long undercover assignment.

  
She chose a memory, from the hosts they had been blended with. When they had first, fallen in love with each other. It had actually been the hosts that had been together but over time. The Symbiote’s, had also developed feelings for one another. Saroosh, Selmak’s current host. Loved the dreams, as she called them but they were not dreams. They were only accessed in the same way a brain would dream, by sleeping. She closed her eyes and guided herself to the memory, that she wished to relive.

  
When the Tok'ra had first found the planet, they had made their first home world. It was unknown to the Gau'auld and they were able to live on the surface. The memory she had chosen, was from the home they had built together. It had looked out upon the ocean and the world had the most wondrous sunsets. They would change colour, depending on the time of year. Her and Mala'keth would never talk to each other, as they sat and watched the sunsets.

  
They would just experience them together and was the reason she would choose those memories. There were no conversations to repeat over and shatter the illusion. They would just be together and she would forget that he was no longer with her. However, in none of those memories was there ever another woman. Selmak knew there was something strange happening but she had never known a memory being accessed, in this way. Ever being different to the original.

  
The woman, stood in front of the soon to be setting sun but the Rays seemed to pass straight through her and she cast no shadow. Selmak could not make out her facial features and when she tried. A blinding light, prevented her getting a good look. “May I be of assistance?”. She asked.

  
“Not to me, I am beyond your assistance”. Oma Desala replied.

  
“Then may I ask, why you are here?". Selmak asked in an annoyed, tone of voice.

  
“I have asked myself that question, for many lifetimes. I am no closer to the answer. Do you know why you are here?”. Oma asked in reply.

  
Selmak did not hesitate. “To one day liberate the humans of this galaxy and remove the stain from my species". She sounded certain of her purpose.

  
“Do you know of the world, named Kheb?”. Oma asked. Already knowing that the Tok'ra did know.

  
“It is known to all Tok'ra, we are forbidden from going there. As are the Gau'auld". Selmak replied.

  
“Go to Kheb and hurry". She said, then vanished.

  
Selmak was returned to the memory and it continued as it always had. She regained consciousness and went to the refresher unit, in her quarters. The Tok'ra used sonic waves for showering but they still used water for washing their hands and faces. She splashed her face with some water and as she did. The voice of her host said. “Who was that woman?”.

  
Selmak did not have to actually talk, to answer the internal voice but when alone, she had always preferred to respond in oral form. “A dream. It does not happen often but sometimes our Hosts subconscious, can leak through”. She was not lying. It had never happened to Selmak, before now but it was possible.

  
“That was not a dream. She said we must go to Kheb, are we just going to ignore her? She wanted us to hurry”. Saroosh sounded excited.

  
Selmak had been blended with Saroosh, for over three quarters of the woman’s life. In that time she had never lost her sense of wonder or thirst for adventure. Even after being captured and tortured. She still could not wait, to get back out there. “Kheb is forbidden for good reason. You have access to the same memories as I. Only a fool would go there". She shook her head, as she spoke to her best friend.

  
“No one as ever been invited before. These powerful beings wouldn't hurt us, if they invited us would they?”. Saroosh was using the same tone of internal voice, that she always used to get them in trouble.

  
Each new host, was like having a new child. Selmak thought to herself. Tok'ra were neither male nor female but they did identify themselves, by the gender of their host. “We will need to inform the council”. Selmak knew, what her host was going to say.

  
“She said be quick, the council will take time to convene”. Saroosh knew that Selmak hated how long the Tok'ra high council, would take about everything. Especially how long it would take, just to get an audience with them.

  
Selmak’s head dropped and Saroosh’s arose. Selmak then stated. “You are better at acting casual than I am. No host as ever gotten me in as much trouble, as you Saroosh”. Now the internal voice.

  
Unlike Selmak. Saroosh preferred keeping their conversations private and would not speak, when answering her. “I am better at lying, don’t you mean and your life was boring, until we met. You should be grateful".

  
“My life is certainly more interesting with you in it but gratitude, would not be the way I would describe my feelings towards you”. Selmak replied. As they headed towards the armoury, to gather what they would need.

  
Individual Tok'ra, could come and go as they pleased from the underground base and the unnamed world it was situated on. However, they did have to inform someone, that they were leaving and also of their chosen destination. The Tok'ra did not name the worlds they inhabited, as a rule. They did this for reasons of security. If the bases had no names. Their locations would be more difficult to get out of operatives, using technological means. They could still be found but without names to sign post them, it was a more difficult task.

  
Against drugs that could be used to encourage a prisoner, to speak truthfully. With no name to be given, they would in theory be kept hidden from interrogators. It was a sound security measure but in truth, it only delayed the inevitable. A skilled interrogator, would be able to manoeuvre their victim into revealing its location, given enough time.

  
There was a world, that the Tok'ra no longer used as a base. The tunnels that the Tok'ra used as their bases, were still on that world and one day it would be used for that purpose again but now it was only used as a safe world. Tok'ra who wished for solitude, after the death of a comrade or their Host. Would still use the world, as a spiritual retreat of sorts. Those whose Host were coming to the end of their lives, would also use it, as a place to spend their last days in peace.

  
Two very old friends of Selmak’s, were using this world for that very purpose. She had meant to visit them, after her mission was complete, anyway. Selmak did not like using them in this way but Jolinar would not hesitate to use her in the same manner or her Host for that matter. Malkshur was her Host and was as revered as any Tok'ra before her. Either Symbiote or Host. She had been found as a baby, on a world that was named Malkshur and was named for that world. Lantash had been the Tok'ra who had found her and raised her.

  
When Malkshur had come of age. She was given the choice of becoming a host or not and instantly agreed. Jolinars Host had recently been mortally wounded and had barely made it back to base. Over time, the two Symbiote’s grew close but because Lantash’s Host Steban, saw Malkshur as a daughter. Only a friendship developed between them, until recently. They were too old now, to have developed a physical relationship but they were lovers in all of the other ways. All of the ways that truly mattered and had decided. That because now they would soon be joined, with new Hosts. They could explore that relationship.

  
To honour her Host. Jolinar would forever be known as Jolinar of Malkshur. It would still be an awkward relationship between the two Symbiote’s, as Lantash would soon have a younger Host but it was the Host Steban, who could not see past the fact, that Malkshur was as a daughter to him. The Tok'ra were all siblings anyway, so saw familial relationships. As less of a taboo subject.

  
It was not unusual for Tok'ra to visit those on the safe world, so they were not questioned about their sudden departure. Before heading to Kheb, she let Jolinar and Lantash know, that she could be coming back to that world. She did this, so that those that were on the base. Would not be caught completely by surprise, if she was followed back there. Then she inputted the forbidden coordinates, for Kheb.

**Kheb.**

  
The escapees had stayed close to the Chappa'ai, in order to be alerted to it activating. They had made camp on this paradise of a world, just behind the transportation device. So that they could ambush anyone from behind, who came through the Chappa'ai. It was neither too hot or cold. Even at night, when the Abydonians would stare up in wonder at the stars, they had never been able to truly see before. They would not feel cold.

  
They had been able to find enough fruit to sustain them for now but they would soon have to leave this place. They could all sense that they were being watched and would get the feeling, that they were not welcome here. All except Sha're and her son, they felt very welcome. Nebu Jr, not long after they had arrived. Said to them. “Lady say, put down your weapons. We can stay but no weapons". The weather changed as he said this, with thunder clouds suddenly appearing. Then Nebu Jr continued. “We will be safe here but you must not carry weapons, until we leave".

  
When they did not listen to him and kept hold of their weapons. A bolt of lightning struck the ground close to them. “She said now!”. The boy said, with a little bit of fear in his voice. They all did as the boy had instructed them and the clouds separated, to reveal a clear sky once more. They had not picked them up since but they were close at hand, in case they were attacked.

  
When the Chappa'ai activated, they went to pick up their weapons but Nebu Jr shouted. “No! Lady say it is friend. It is Tok'ra!”. They had no choice but to listen to him or the woman who was speaking through him.

  
A woman that was not very tall with short cropped hair, materialized out of the Chappa'ai. She had a Zat’nik’tel in her left hand, readied in case of danger. The sky instantly went dark and the refugees all shouted together. “Put the weapon down!”.

  
When Selmak saw the sky go dark and heard voices, screaming for her to put down the weapon she was holding. She fought she was under attack, so spun in the direction of the voices. When she recognised that they were unarmed and were seemingly worried for her safety. She slowly spread her arms out and knelt down. So that she could place the weapon, carefully on the ground. The sky became clear again and she surveyed the humans and one Jaffa.

  
The Jaffa made her stop for a second but it was the voice that was screaming, in a language she could not understand, that drew her attention. “You must be why I am here". She said, to the gathered people. They had obviously come from a desert world or a part of that world, that was one. Their clothes gave that away, the Jaffa barely had any clothes on at all. They all had an olive skin tone but the Jaffa, was definitely from a different world to the rest.

  
She headed towards the man who was screaming or was it a Gau'auld. Yes she sensed it now, she had heard of humans fighting back against the Gau'auld before but they would always eventually be subdued. What she was witnessing now, was unheard of. They were actually battling for control and it was driving them both insane. She could not understand everything they were saying but they were screaming out words in Gau'auld as well as the alien tongue.

  
“What is the world of your origin?”. She asked, no one in particular. Saroosh said to her. “I think you should let me take over, they think you are a God”. She was laughing to herself inside Selmak’s mind. Selmak looked at the faces of the people and could see they were uneasy. Except the child, he was smiling up at her.

  
Her head dropped, when it came back up, she said. “I am Saroosh, the Tok'ra Symbiote that I share this body with, is Selmak”. With a warm smile, now replacing the stern look from before.

  
A large man well passed middle age for a human, approached her. “We are of Abydos, are you really Tok'ra?”.

  
Abydos, Selmak thought to herself. That was one of Ra's Naquadah rich moons but why would one of his Jaffa, be on a forbidden world with these humans. Saroosh nodded her head to indicate that she was Tok'ra.

  
“Can you help him, he is fighting the false God inside but he is dying. The demon say that only the Tok'ra can help them". He pointed to the pale almost skeletal man, tied up on the ground.

  
He was completely immobilized, with even the enhanced strength of a Gau'auld Host, not able to break free. The man looked her straight in the eyes and begged. “You are Tok'ra, you understand. Please kill me. I have made him suffer far worse than his kind have ever done to others but he will not stop fighting me”. She almost did not register what he was saying. His voice was not that of the host, it was the deep throaty voice of the Gau'auld.

  
Her head dropped and Selmak was in control once more. “What is your name, Gau'auld?”. Selmak asked, the man tied up before her.

  
Still talking in the voice that distinguished the Symbiote or parasite, from the Host. He replied. “ My name is James Elden. What I have learned of the Tok'ra, from the one I have trapped in the hell that is my memories. Your people and mine should meet...” He let out a scream of rage, before seeming to regain control. In the same deep voice he continued. “...My people are from the first world. They have the numbers and in time they will have the technology, to challenge the Gau'auld but with your spies victory would be assured. If you do not contact them, they will kill Tok'ra believing them to be their enemies. Please, when you have contacted them and I have said goodbye. Swear to me that you will kill me. Please?”. He begged.

  
Before Selmak could answer, whoever it was pleading for mercy. The Jaffa stepped forward and declared. “Know this Tok'ra, if you make that promise. I San'kha son of Tu’rok will be there when you honour that pledge and you will swiftly follow him to the afterlife. That man is my destiny and the destiny of all these people, my brothers. Remove the false God if you can but he is the symbol of our freedom”. A Jaffa claiming brotherhood with slaves, miracles do occur. Selmak thought to herself.

  
The man lying restrained on the ground, had a look in his eyes. That was pure determination but with a just a hint of desperation. Selmak did not know what to make of this, it was unprecedented. Tok'ra shared an almost completely symbiotic relationship, with their Host. They could if they wanted to, take control of their Host against their will. They would need to destroy the hosts spirit as the Gau'auld do, if they wanted to have complete control permanently but they were the stronger mind of the two.

  
This human it seems, as destroyed the spirit of the Gau'auld instead and in the process, they no longer knew who was who. “Interesting. How long as he been like this? How many times have all three suns been in the sky?”. She asked them.

  
San'kha answered for them. “Nearly two seasons, as they would be on Tu’at. Ra's throne world”. Ra had chosen Tu'at as his throne world, because of its similarities to the first world. Including its solar cycle.

  
“That long, I must prepare my people for your arrival and I must warn you, they will not allow a Jaffa to carry a weapon and they may insist on you being restrained and placed in a cell when you arrive. Would you be willing to agree to those terms?”. She asked San'kha.

  
Before San'kha could answer, one of the humans stepped forward and declared. “My name is Kaar, I will join my brother in this cell but can you please help Jeem?". He pointed to the man who was now unconscious, who Selmak assumed was Jeem.

  
Selmak thought about how she could answer him, honestly. “I do not know but I am honour bound as a Tok'ra, to make the attempt”. She turned back to San'kha and added. “However, I will need to hear it from yourself. That you agree to my terms?”.

  
San'kha simply said. “My brother speaks for me". As he indicated, that he was referring to Kaar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	7. Chapter six: The Tok'ra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Tok'ra base, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

After the Abydonians had been debriefed and given rooms in the mansion. They inputted the symbols Selmak or Saroosh had given them and the Tok'ra female appeared before them, in the same way as Larry would. It had taken over six months, for the Tok'ra high council to agree to contacting the Tau'ri. The implications of the rebellion on Abydos, could have galaxy wide consequences. Even more so than that, was what was happening to both the human Host and the Gau'auld within him.

The Abydonians had all been treated well by the Tok'ra, as honoured guests even. So Richard had decided to take the risk and go off world himself. Selmak had assured him that the world he was going to, was a fertile one with flat paths and that they would not be travelling far from the Chappa'ai, as they called the Stargate. Joseph Hammond practically ran the whole operation now and would be giving a full presentation on the new ranking system he had devised, when they returned.

The Tok'ra had insisted on no weapons but agreed to Richard's personal wrist device. They agreed that a man in his condition who could not make an easy escape, was entitled to extra protection. Jacob would be with him, as he always was when not on the grounds of the estate. His uncle Robert had stayed behind, so that he could continue training Nebu and his little brother. Kaar insisted on returning so that he could visit San'kha, along with both Hassif's. With Donald being the final member of their expedition.

When they arrived on the planet. The people from earth were all struck by how much the world resembled England, in the summertime. The Tok'ra had prepared a simple ramp for Richards chair to travel down. It did not take long before they were told to gather in a circle and when they did. Several circular devices appeared from under the ground and surrounded them.

A moment later they were in some kind of room. There were guards dressed in clothes that would camouflage them, if they were on the surface. Surrounding them as they rematerialized, inside the strange room. The walls and ceilings were covered in overlapping hexagonal shapes, that seemed to morph into each other. They were arched over with no flat surfaces or corners.

Just before the rings had surrounded them. Richard had felt like someone was at the side of him but when they had rematerialized, he looked to the side he had sensed the presence and saw no one there. He put it down to the amazing device, that they had all just experienced for the first time and took in the architecture that simply did not look possible. It seemed to have been grown. Either that or they had purposely carved out the walls in a very ugly design. It did have some aesthetic characteristics but the jumble it was all arranged in, made it look ugly.

Selmak had met them at the Stargate and had escorted them to their destination. "This base was being used for other purposes but with your friend here and the Jaffa. We have increased the security on this world, please do not be alarmed by their presence. They are here for your protection, as much as they are for ours". She reassured the four Tau'ri, the Abydonians had already seen the guards.

Rachael Hawthorn asked. "Are we underground?".

"Yes we are, all Tok'ra bases are below the surface of the worlds we inhabit. We are a people that rely on stealth, we grow them underground for that purpose". Selmak replied.

"Grow them, that sounds incredible. Would I be able to see a demonstration?". Rachael asked.

Selmak's head dropped and a smile was on her face when she raised it again. "If the high council allow it, I will show you everything". The excited looking young woman, who they all assumed was Saroosh the Host. Said to her.

She dropped her head again and the stern look had returned. "Please forgive Saroosh, she can be very excitable. The council would like to speak with you first, before you see your friend but I am sure a demonstration can be arranged for you". Selmak informed them, in the booming voice of the Tok'ra.

She then escorted the group, to where the three members of the Tok'ra high council were awaiting them. There was a very old man who was introduced as Garshaw of belote and would act as the high councillor of this meeting of the council. There were more members of the high council but a minimum of only three, were required to hold a council meeting. His Host was introduced as Grendel but the other two members of the council, were not introduced by name.

There were three other Tok'ra there, that they were introduced to by name. A man even older than Garshaw, whose names were Lantash and Steban. A woman who looked around the same age as Garshaw, whose names were Jolinar and Malkshur. The final Tok'ra seemed to be fascinated by the group of humans, especially Richard Hastings but the other two members of his family, seemed to interest her as well.

Her name was Anise and the very young girl who was her Host, was called Freya. She was a scientist and archaeologist and was there because she had recently been joined with Freya. She had a device in her hands and she was scanning all of the members of their group but she was particularly concentrating on the members of the Hastings family. "Interesting, very interesting". Anise thought out loud.

Richard was starting to feel uncomfortable with what she was doing, so asked her. "May I ask what you are doing and what is so interesting about us?". He spoke in a polite manner.

The woman's head dropped, as they had witnessed Selmak's do earlier, then Freya answered him. "Anise does not want to insult your people but she considers the person who treated your wound. I believe the correct word would be. Butcher. Yes, she says that he must be a butcher but she means no offence".

Richard tensed up, at the insult to the man who had operated on him. The man did not have the time to be precise, he had other men to take care of and was under very stressful conditions. Men that he knew would not be as lucky as Richard was and he had far too few nurses there to help him. "I was operated on in the field. The man who saved my life, was not a butcher". His voice made it clear, that he was indeed offended.

The girls head dropped again and Anise spoke. "I did warn Freya that you would not like my assessment. I am sure the man that operated on you is a good man but his methods are very primitive. I mean no offence and have a device with me, that will heal the damage caused by his methods. That is if you want me to of course?".

Did he just hear her correctly, she had a device that could heal him. "Would I be able to walk again?". He asked, as if not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, it would take time for your muscles to regain their strength. The nerve damage is extensive but it should be easily mended". She answered with a genuine smile. "I can perform the procedure before we begin, if you wish?". She then pulled out a circular device from her pocket and waited for his answer.

He could not believe what he was hearing. Larry had told him that he knew of technologies, that would be able to heal his injuries but saw that technology as one that would advance our people. He had also said that Richard would be dead, before his people would be able to create the technology anyway. So he had resigned himself to the fact, that he was going to die. Now she was telling him, that he would walk again.

The thought of finding a cure through the Stargate, had never entered is mind once. He wanted to make a difference to the world before he left it, a legacy to be remembered by. He never wanted to be a statue, he only wanted his deeds to be remembered. Not his death. Now he had a chance to live and be the husband he never thought he could be. "I would very much like that but will we not need an operating theatre and a medical team? I can wait until after we are done here". A complicated procedure like repairing nerve damage, must take time he thought.

"It will only take one of your minutes, maybe two". Anise replied, as she put her fingers through a strap on the back of the device. The device started making a humming noise and she then started moving the device over Richard's chest. "There are still pieces of the projectile buried deep in your body. I am using the device to break it down and render them harmless. Your body will absorb the metals with no Ill effects".

She then moved the device round to his back. "Your nerves are healing well, you should start feeling a tingling sensation in your legs... Right about now?". She looked at him looking for the reaction she wanted. She stopped when she saw it.

When Richard felt his legs tingling, an actual tear came to his eye. He had accepted his death, he did not crave it but he had come to terms with his fate. He did not even dare to dream, that he would ever walk again. To do so, would only remind him of what he had lost. "I can not move my legs but I can feel them again. Thank you, I will forever be in your debt". He meant it, he had never felt more grateful towards anyone, in his life.

"It is my pleasure Richard. Of course if you were to become a Host to a Tok'ra Symbiote, they would be able to get you on your feet within minutes. Without a Symbiote, it will take some time for them to regain their strength. This device only heals, your muscles will need time. Just keep trying to move them, given time you will soon walk again". Anise said in the matter of fact way, that all of the Symbiote's seemed to speak in. It was just strange coming from such a young girl.

Rachael who was just as amazed by all of this as her cousin, was feeling a little hope herself. Maybe they could save James, she had ignored the part about him dying. She had registered what her cousin had been saying but she had chosen to ignore it. He had returned to them, that was all that mattered to her. She could not wait to tell him about their daughter. She had been the only light in the darkness, with even Larry and his magical picture show. Only bringing her sorrow, whilst making her daughter smile.

She almost did not remember, that Anise was interested in all of them and not just her cousin. Well all of the Hastings family members anyway. Anise had been skilful in deflecting everyone's attention from that fact but Rachael was curious about it, so asked. "What is so special about the rest of us? It was not just my cousins injury, that caught your attention".

Anise seemed to think for a moment about how to describe her findings. "Anomalies, yes that would be the best way to describe them. Your Genomes are showing an anomaly, that can be found in a very small percentage of your species... Approximately one in every five million people in this galaxy have this Gene but none as clear as you three. I have some theories about the gene and its significance but I am still gathering data at this time".

"That is interesting". Rachael said and decided she would investigate this little mystery, in further detail later.

"Yes it is, I believe they are ready to begin. I will be giving the presentation on your friends condition, it is an extraordinary case". She then turned and walked towards the centre of the cave like chamber. Anise looked to the three council members as if asking permission. Garshaw nodded to indicate they were ready.

Before she could begin, Richard asked. "Are we not before the council to discuss an alliance, between our two peoples. I do want to discuss my friend but our world intends to go to war with your mortal enemy and my worlds safety and interests, must come first before personal matters. I am sure you understand this". He truly did want to see his friend but the earth and her people must always come first. When the Stargate had first been found, he had decided that his own needs or loyalties must come second to the greater good. The last thing he wanted was to become a monster.

Garshaw answered him, in the deep voice of the Tok'ra. "We believed you would wish to learn about your friend first but the Tok'ra share your belief. That our people and their mission, are far more important than our own personal needs. I will be honest with you, the thing that the Tok'ra require more than anything else, are willing Hosts. Would your people be willing to volunteer?". The manner in which he spoke to them, was the same as both Selmak and Anise had spoken. Like the incredible things they were speaking about, were just trivial matters.

Richard did not know what to say at first but he decided to play it safe. "There are around one and a half billion people on our world. If being a Tok'ra Host doubles their lifespan, I am sure there will be volunteers. I can not speak for them but it is certainly a tempting proposition".

"What about yourself? As Anise informed you. You would be back on your feet almost immediately, if you were to be blended with a Symbiote". Again she asked it like she was reading a list out. Straight to the point, with little to no emotion.

He was not completely averse to the idea, why should he be. Larry was slow coming around and if they increased their travel through the Stargate. They would eventually be discovered by the Gau'auld and the knowledge he would gain, would be needed by his people then. He would need to learn more about the process and what it entailed and of course discuss it with his wife first. "I would consider it, once I had more information. I also have a spouse and would have to discuss the matter with her of course but if it were to help keep my world safe, I would be honour bound to agree". It was true, the earth and those stolen from her. Were his mission and that of his family. Ever since Janus, his ancestor had received the pedestal and set in motion everything that had happened since. Every Hastings family member could trace their lineage back to him.

"A blending must be completely voluntary, your sense of honour should not be a factor in your decision. You would spend the rest of your life with the Symbiote, there must be no regrets after the fact. Do you understand what I mean by this?". Garshaw asked him.

He did understand him but there would be no regrets. He and his entire family had a duty and fulfilling that could never cause them regret, it was their entire reason for being. "I believe there is much, that our people must learn about each other. I am certain we will be able to surprise one another. I believe Hosts will not be a problem. My people require the co-ordinates of worlds on which we can mine Naquadah, safe from any interference from our mutual enemy. Is there any possibility of you helping us with that?". He asked him, hoping beyond hope.

"We do have that knowledge but from how primitive your culture seems to be to us. I must ask if you realise how dangerous the substance can be?". Garshaw had an even more serious expression on his face, than he had before. As he asked him this.

"Yes we do I am afraid. There was an explosion in one of our laboratories and three people were killed. We have moved all experimentation with the substance, to a specially designed off world facility". The mention of the scientists that were killed, touched a still raw nerve.

"A prudent decision. As you have said, we will have to learn more about each other but this as been a good beginning. If your people truly have those numbers and are willing to follow the Tok'ra's lead, when it comes to the Gau'auld that you target. Then we may finally have a force that can challenge the Gau'auld system lords. The Tok'ra have long been undermining the Gau'auld and helping to overthrow them on isolated worlds, within the Gau'auld domain. However we have never truly had a military force, that would be able to completely overthrow their vast empire.

There is much to discuss further about a possible alliance but I believe now would be a good time discuss your friend. James Elden. What is happening to him may be more important, than even an alliance between our people". When Richard nodded his understanding, Garshaw looked to Anise.

She indicted that she was ready, then readied herself to explain her findings to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	8. Chapter seven: Symbiotic and Parasitic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Tok'ra base, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

  
Anise was stood in the centre of the high council chamber. When she was certain they were all ready, she began her presentation. “So that you will be able to understand what is happening to your friend. I will first have to explain, what it means to be joined with a Symbiote”. She started pressing buttons on a device, that she was holding in her left hand. A screen that simply looked like a pane of glass, suddenly came to life. Even after witnessing Larry's amazing picture shows, the humans of the earth were amazed by what they saw. The Abydonians must have gotten used to seeing the seemingly magical technology, it did not seem to look like magic, to them.

  
On the screen were two vertical lines. In English above the line on the left hand side, was the name Freya and above the other was the name Anise. She pressed something on the device in her hand and the two lines became active. Instead of two straight lines, zigzags appeared and disappeared up and down the lines. “If you look closely at the two sets of brainwaves, you will see that they are two distinct patterns".

  
When they all indicated that they could see, that they were indeed different. She pressed more buttons and the image changed again. A third active line appeared in between the other two, that had characteristics of both. “This is the part of our brains, that is the result of the blending of our consciences. It is purely on a subconscious level but it is effected by our conscious actions".

  
Anise seemed to swipe her hand across the device in her hand and the image changed. This time the two lines were labelled Gau'auld and Host. “As you can see, the brainwaves of the Gau'auld are far more active, than that of the Host”. The Gau’auld’s line was going crazy, while the Hosts was almost completely still.

  
Anise placed her hands on the screen, over the Hosts readings and then spread them apart, zooming into the image. “As you can now see for yourselves. The Hosts brainwaves are still very much active, they are simply suppressed. The Gau'auld achieve this by completely destroying the Hosts spirit...”. A disgusted look came upon the faces of all of the Tok'ra present but none compared to the look that was on Hassif and his two sons faces. “....They are essentially trapped, in a hell of the Gau'auld’s own making". She avoided looking the Abydonians in the eye, she knew all about Hassif’s sister.

Anise zoomed the image back out to its original size and pressed something on the device. The third line appeared again but it was identical to the Gau’auld’s. “The part of our shared consciousness, that is truly symbiotic. Where the Gau'auld are concerned, it can only be described as parasitic”.

  
She swiped her hand across the device in her hand again but instead of two very different brainwave patterns, there were three and they were seemingly identical. They did not have names above them, as the others had. “Although the three patterns look identical, I can assure you they are not. It seems that they have been fighting each other, using their memories. This is how the Gau'auld destroys the Hosts spirit but it as never been known to be used by a human, to do the same thing to a Gau'auld. I have an hypothesis but no one as ever seen anything like this before, so it may not be an accurate one".

  
Anise pressed something on the device in her hand and the screen became a seemingly simple pane of glass, once more. “In humans, memories are stored not only in your brains but throughout your entire nervous system. Because they are distributed throughout your entire body in this way. It makes them far more difficult to access, than it does for the Tok'ra or the Gau'auld. We possess a genetic memory, that Symbiote’s are able to pass on to the next generation. Our memories are stored in a specific part of our brains, that allows for far more accurate recall of those memories. I do not know how but it seems your friend is using his own memories to destroy the Gau'auld's spirit. The result of this, is what I have just shown you. Neither of them know who they are any longer. Do you have any questions?". Anise asked them.

  
Rachael had heard everything she needed, so said. “I want to see him now, take me to him". It was not a request.

  
Anise fiddled with her device, then the screen came back to life. Only the image was that of James and he looked like he was insane. His arms were restrained behind his back and he was walking around in circles, in his cell. The room he was in looked the same as all of the others but when James would run head first into a wall, in an attempt to harm himself. Some kind of force field made him bounce back, then he would start cursing at the wall. They could hear what he was screaming but it was a mixture of both English and Gau'auld curses.

  
Rachael was not appeased by the image. “I said take me to him. You have no idea how to get through to him, I do!”.

  
Anise reduced the volume of the image on the screen and then Garshaw answered her. “Believe me we have tried everything to get through to both of them but we have been unsuccessful. Why do you believe you will have any more success?”. He asked her.

  
Rachael wished her father were here, he would have seen the same as she had and would be able to make a far better demonstration than herself but she would give it a try. Jacob was her target. She had drilled him enough times as a youth, when he had been sent to train with her father. She walked behind where he was standing and did the best impression of her father, that she could manage. “**Attention!**”. She bellowed as loud as she could.

  
Not just Jacob but Donald McCain, her cousin and most surprisingly of all Kaar, all stood to attention. Richard could not stand of course but he definitely reacted to the order. Rachael laughed and then explained. “All of these men have gone through some form of military training. The reason the Gau'auld could not break him, was because he as already been broken and replaced by someone else. Our people do not have the amazing technology that yours has but when it comes to training soldiers, we are probably ahead of you in many ways". Rachael declared.

  
“What makes you so certain of that claim, we have been fighting the Gau'auld for almost two thousand of your years. We have developed many training methods in that time". Garshaw said, a little defensively.

  
Richard Hastings cut in then. “You have been fighting the same enemy for two thousand years, whilst never having a military that could truly challenge it. Even with your disadvantage, our people would have triumphed over the Gau'auld by now. Our lack of technological advancement, a result of the religions that rose up, after the Gau'auld left our world. As meant that we have had to rely on adapting tactics, to an ever changing battlefield. My cousin means no offence but we have reliable intelligence on Gau'auld military tactics and they are predictable, the way their Jaffa will react, is predictable. They are meant to intimidate slaves. Not face the highly skilled, very adaptive killers. That our nation has spent centuries, perfecting the training of”. He spoke in the same matter of fact tone, that the Tok'ra used, when they were speaking to them.

  
Garshaw did seem a little impressed by the statement, even if it was phrased partly as an insult. “Indeed there is much we need to learn about one another”. He then addressed Rachael. “He will not be able to break free of his restraints but he will still be able to attack you. Two guards will accompany you".

  
Rachael instantly replied. “No. I will go in alone but you can watch us from outside, if you wish". She pointed to the screen, that James could be seen, silently screaming on.

  
Selmak escorted Rachael to the cells where both James and San'kha were situated. The rest of the group stayed in the council chamber and would watch them from there. When they reached the corridor, San'kha's cell was opened. Selmak said to her. “San'kha is not a prisoner, we do not completely trust him but he as given us no reason not to".

  
Rachael stopped at the open cell, then entered. San'kha stood up at her entrance but not in a threatening way. He must have known where she was from and who she had really come to see. She started speaking to him, in the language of the Gau'auld. She had learned it from Meera and become fluent in the past year. She and Donald, had decided to stay with her since her return from Abydos. Something she had been very grateful for. “I have been told about the role you played, in bringing the one I love back to me. I will be eternally grateful to you and you have a place in my home, if you decide to come with us to our world. When we return there”.

  
San'kha seemed to be ashamed, when he replied. “I tortured your mate, worse than I have ever even witnessed, a man being tortured. Then I witnessed him defeat a God, a false God. I have found a brotherhood that I have never felt towards other Jaffa, because of Jeem. It is I, who will be forever in his debt and if you intend to go in there with him. I request that you allow me to accompany you". He bowed his head in respect, when making the request. Rachael thought to herself, that he would certainly be strong enough to handle James, if he did try to attack her. So agreed to his request.

  
When they reached a wall, that Selmak told her was James Eldens cell. Selmak dropped her head, then Saroosh excitedly declared. “You wanted to see how the tunnels are made, well this never gets boring”. She laughed as she pulled out a crystal and stabbed it into the wall. The wall vanished to reveal another one behind it. Then Saroosh picked up the crystal, that had gently lowered to the floor. As the opening appeared.

  
She passed it to Rachael and instructed. “Stand clear of the opening when you are inside, I will regrow this wall. Then you will be able to open that wall in the same way I have just opened this one. San'kha knows how to regrow the walls, for when you are ready to leave. The guards will monitor the situation and will offer any assistance if needed". She then stepped aside, to allow them to enter the airlock.

  
On the right hand side wall of the airlock was a smaller version of the glass screen, that they had seen James on earlier. He was back to just walking around in circles, he seemed to have worn himself out and was no longer running at the invisible barrier. When she saw that he had is back to where the screen, indicated that the doorway was positioned. She stabbed the crystal into the wall and was amazed by how the wall seemed to melt away into itself.

  
San'kha tried to go in ahead of her, so that he could protect her if James attacked but Rachael stopped him and said. “Be ready to act but I am not a defenceless woman”.

  
“If you are his mate, I would not expect you to be but the strength and speed that the Gau'auld Grant’s him, is even greater than that of a Jaffa”. San'kha replied.

  
She then stepped aside and allowed him to enter first. When James saw San'kha, he showed no reaction to his presence but when his eyes met Rachael's, they flashed with a bright light, that even shone through his now pale skin. He then said very quietly, in the voice of the Gau'auld. “You must run my love, the beast sleeps. He tires himself out when he runs into the force field, I trick him into doing it but he will awaken soon and when he does, he will take you away from me again. Please don't let him take you away again. Please leave, before he takes you away again?”. He begged her, with tears streaming from his eyes.

  
Rachael looked at the pathetic creature before her and knew it was not the man she loved. He was the beast that the Gau'auld spoke of. What have you done to him James. She asked herself in her own internal voice. If she was to guess, she expected that he had used his own love for her, against the Gau'auld. With their minds so intertwined, he probably killed her over and over, in order to break him and he or it, was definitely broken. Unlike the army, who broke you so that they could remake you. This one had been broken and then broken again, with no end to the constant cycle. It was probably only the part of it that was James now, that was continuing the fight still and it was that part she needed to reach.

  
She stared at the pathetic creature for a moment. “You are not James Elden. You are the beast that tried to destroy him but he told me of a place that had came close to destroying him. That is where he keeps taking you, isn't it?”.

  
The pathetic creature did not attack her, he did the opposite and backed off towards the far wall of the cell. Still in the booming voice he was saying. “Day time, we can't find the bastards. Night time comes they are everywhere, killed so many of them. Only time I ever ran in my life but they were all dead except Smithy and Fraser. We had to bloody run but I lose the boys and then your at my back and they are coming. So many of them but they can't touch us. I am there with my Queen at my back and they can not touch us. Then they are all defeated and I reach up to hold your face in my hands. Then he wins our battle and kills you over and over again. Please leave?". He was genuinely worried for her safety, she did not know what to think about that.

  
She was not here to help the thing that possessed her love, she was here to get through to the man himself. Before she could get to doing, what it was she had came in here for. The wall behind them melted away and her cousin came rolling in. “**Attention!**”. He screamed at the top his voice.

  
The man who was almost cowering down a moment before. Suddenly was stood up and the best a man could possibly manage, whilst wearing a straightjacket. He stood to attention. Richard then bellowed. “**I still have not received your mission report, soldier!**”.

  
Richard knew what his cousin was trying to get at, with her earlier demonstration. He did not doubt that his friend was still in there but after a year of constantly doing battle with an internal enemy. That man would certainly not, be the man he remembered. Hell, he was not even the man he remembered, the last time they had seen one another. He knew as is cousin did. That the last part that would truly break, the part of him that was still fighting. Would be the soldier that had been forged, by over two decades of service.

  
James started recounting the entire mission to Abydos. There was not a hint of the Gau'auld, in either his voice or in his mannerisms. It was pure James Elden. They did not stop him, they just listened to his report. Then he reached the part that they had not heard before. The Abydonians had told them about the parts, that San'kha had witnessed but they were patchy and had little detail. So both Rachael and Richard paid extra special attention, to what he was saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	9. Chapter eight: Battle joined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Aboard Ra's vessel Abydos.**

When he realised that he was alone with Ra. Jim knew that this would be his only chance. He stood up and then realised, that he was no longer dressed in the same clothes. He was now dressed in a similar manner to the Jaffa, that he had seen walking about the palace, that was now his prison. He knew that he was on Ra's vessel but it was definitely a palace. The place even made the Stamford estate, look modest in comparison. With gold seemingly everywhere in the room around him.

Ra was just sitting there staring at him, with an amused look upon his face. "I have never witnessed a slave, endure the torture that you have". Ra spoke in the booming voice of the gods, as he spoke to him in the Gau'auld language.

Jim knew enough to understand him now and could speak enough of the language to answer him. He was not fluent in the tongue like his son but he knew enough to have a conversation. "That is because I am no slave". He told Ra. He could feel the arrogance he now felt, because of the repeated exposure to the Sarcophagus. He had felt his growing self importance, each time he was removed from the thing.

"All of your kind are slaves, that was the purpose for which I created you". Ra told him.

Jim laughed at what the child sat on his throne, had just told him. "You are a parasite, inside the mind of a child. You create only lies". With San'kha not there, Jim dropped the fanatical act. It was for San'kha's benefit, not Ra's. San'kha was a slave, that had been indoctrinated from birth to worship the gods. His was a mind that had already been manipulated and was malleable because of that fact. Ra was an ancient being, that was obviously a master manipulator himself. Jim knew he would need to use a different strategy, against him.

"So you know of my true nature. Tell me human, who was the one who revealed this knowledge to you. Was it this one true God, that you worship?". Ra seemed to be truly interested, in Jim's God.

The arrogance of the childlike ancient being before him, was the mirror image of the arrogance he felt within himself. However Jim noticed something about Ra, that the alien must not have realised he was letting show through. He feared this God of Jim's. "I have no God. I worship no one but my own free will and that is more dangerous to someone like you, than an actual God could ever be". He started laughing at Ra, intentionally trying to anger him.

Jim got his wish. Ra was on his feet and had closed the distance between them, with a speed that did not seem possible. Before Jim could even think about what he had just witnessed. A stream of orange coloured energy, seemed to bore a hole into his brain. The pain he had suffered at the hands of San'kha, had been nothing in comparison to this. He did not even know which of Ra's hands the energy was coming from, his eyes were rolled almost completely back into his head.

By the time Jim had regained any kind of composure at all. Ra was sat back on the throne as if nothing had happened. He smiled as he said to a still recovering Jim. "The power that I bestow on the Jaffa, is nothing compared to my own. I will ask you only one more time. Who is this God you worship?". He was trying to act like the information meant nothing to him. Only Jim could see that he felt genuine fear, concerning this new God.

"I have told you the truth, my only God is my freedom. Torture me as much as you like, that truth will not change". He was expecting more of the same treatment but instead Jim only heard footsteps, approaching from behind.

When he felt the vice like grips of the two Jaffa, that had grabbed him from behind. Ra said to him. "You will make a fine host for my son". He approached him as he spoke. When he reached him, he started admiring Jim's near naked body. Because of the Sarcophagus his body was in perfect physical condition. With none of the two decades worth of scars, from his service in the army now visible. "I may even make him a system lord, with a face like yours he will be respected by all. San'kha, I may even appoint you as his First prime".

Ra turned to San'kha, who was behind Jim and the two Jaffa. Then asked him. "Would you like that San'kha? Instead of the God that you did not wish to be, you will be a First prime. Branded like all the rest of my children's Jaffa. Is that what you wish for?".

"I wish only to serve the gods. If that is my destiny, I would be honoured to serve my Lord". Jim could not see him but he was certain the Jaffa would be bowing down, like the slave he was. Ra did not realise the mistake he had just made but Jim had and would use it when the time came.

"Yes, that is why you will be rewarded with a new Primta. I told you that this man was your destiny, you will indeed become his First prime San'kha". Just then a man came into view, with a golden urn and Jim suspected that what was in it, was to replace the one San'kha was holding for Jim.

Plan A was done for, Ra's attack had put an end to that. He was hoping plan B, was not going to be needed. He did not even know, if he could fight back against the Gau'auld but Ra would soon find out if Jim's claim was a valid one. Would Jim's determination to never be a slave, be enough? He did not know but that parasitic bastard is going to know, that he as been in a fight. Jim thought to himself.

Ra asked San'kha to approach and when he did, he reached into the pouch in San'kha's stomach. What was wriggling in Ra's grip, Jim knew was an adult Gau'auld parasite. Larry had called them Symbiote's but they were parasites. Symbioses meant two things working together, while this creature only wanted to dominate him.

Still stood there with his son in his hand, Ra said. "Torture will not get you to reveal the name of your God but soon my son will". Before Jim felt the back of his neck be sliced open and the creature start burrowing himself into the opening, that its razor like mandibles had made. He thought to himself, that Ra had just slipped up in front of his Jaffa. He was certain none of them noticed, except one. Jim had opened San'kha's eyes and the look that was on his face for just a second, gave him hope.

He then woke up in a torture chamber, that was not the one that he and San'kha, had spent so much time getting to know each other in. He was also not the one being tortured. He was restrained on a table that had been stood up right, so that he could witness the other person being tortured. That person was his mother and she was begging her torturer for mercy. He could not see who it was that was torturing his mother and when he tried to get a proper look at his face. He was suddenly the one who was torturing her.

He could not stop himself from inflicting the pain on his own, very deceased mother. He did not care, he had loved his mother as all children should but she had died long ago. Before he had been too stubborn to give the Queens men their silver back and committed himself to over two decades of servitude to the British army. He still had the coins they had given him, they were back on... He instantly thought of something else, anything else.

The body that he no longer had control of started laughing and the woman on the table was no longer his dead mother. It was now Rachael Hawthorn and he was back on the table restrained but able to see everything, that he was about to do, to the only woman he had ever truly been in love with. The man that he now knew was himself, turned to face him.

He had a very sharp looking blade in his hand, that was a little bigger than a scalpel. The face that was his but not his, eyes flashed in the same way that Ra's had. "I believe I will start with her pretty little face". When he turned back to Rachael, before he began he said. "It is a shame that she was able to get away, she would have made an excellent Host for my Queen. Only a System Lord, is given the ability to alter one of our kind into a Queen. Ra will give me that ability once I learn the location of your world. Perhaps I will go find her, yes I believe I will. You are strong for a slave but it is only a matter of time".

He was then forced to watch, as she screamed from the pain of him carving her face up. The screams that she let out were even worse, when he started peeling her skin off of her face. He almost forgot that none of this was real but the Parasite had not added one thing, to his little charade. Rachael Hawthorn was screaming and begging for mercy, why wouldn't she be. Not once had she shown any kind of defiance towards her torturer, she just begged for mercy.

As Jim was making his realisation, the demon knew that something was wrong. He spun around without even moving, he was the master of this dream state. It was a place of his own creation, he merely needed to think and it would be. He was not expecting the man who was restrained on a table, across the room of the torture chamber, that he had created to break him. To head-butt him very hard and more importantly, it had actually hurt.

Not as much as the animalistic blows that continued to rain down him, as Jim sat atop him on the floor. Jim then grabbed him by the throat and said in a very evil sounding voice. "Is that the best you have got, torturing my dead mother and then a woman, that I know would never plead and beg for her life and you expect this to break me. Your little dungeon is nothing compared to the hell I've seen. Come God, let me show you what hell really looks like".

**Somewhere in Afghanistan. October 1879.**

Jim and his regiment had been a part of the original invasion by the British Raj. The vast majority of the troops had been Indian natives but leading those men, were selected British born regiments. Jim's had been one of them and it was a success for the most part. A treaty was signed to prevent the British invading further and the troops were pulled back. The slaughter of Sir Louis Cavagnari, his guard and all of his staff, changed everything.

Jim and his team were reconnaissance. Their job was to scout out the path, that the bulk of their forces were to travel along. They were working in two, four man teams but they would all meet up to camp for the night. That way they could all get some sleep, with four of the men always on guard duty.

During the day they would never see anyone but they had been attacked and lost men, on many occasions when night time came. They were doing an important job. The route the bulk of the British Raj's forces would take was the same as the one previous, at least the one their part of the invasion had taken but it still needed to be scouted out for man made obstructions and traps that may have been set.

It was one of those nights, that he had dragged the Parasite down into. The four men who would sleep, did not have four men standing over them. If anything they were being used as bait. All four of them would not sleep at the same time either, they would rotate ready to spring into action when the trap was sprung. Only this was different to the others, this night it was not a group of Afghans stumbling across them.

It started with just one of them but quickly it sounded like there were tens, even hundreds of them. All making a strange screaming, that they were using their tongues to reverberate the sound of. He heard the first shot from one his men, followed by a scream. There was no second shot and his training kicked in. He knew that he still had three men hidden or thought he did. He ordered his men to each face in a different direction, they were definitely surrounded and they were probably not going to survive this but he was a soldier and a soldier did not think, they acted.

Fewer soldiers were carrying swords these days, preferring to use the bayonets on their rifles. Jim and the men who served under him did though. For situations just like this, when the enemy may be on you before you have a chance to reload. They had eight rounds each before that would happen but even if they hit home with every shot, it would not be enough.

He had known the three men with him for years and they knew him. He would not rather of had any other men with him, that was until Bennett took one to the head and went down and then he just wished that they were anywhere else but where they were. The shot had came from their own comrades weapon, which meant they had to get out of there. The sniper had given away his position and was taken out by one of the three remaining friendly snipers but had in turn given away his own position.

They heard his death scream, followed by two more. Then the men started running at them, one after the other. They took down several before their numbers forced them to draw their swords. That was when he gave the order to run. Smithy and Fraser were like siblings, who would argue with each other over anything but would take offence if the other was insulted by another. If any two people ever had each others backs, it was those two. Which meant he just needed to worry about himself, they would keep each other alive if that were possible.

He knew which direction to head they all did, he just needed to hack through as many as he could and run. Run because his life depended on it. They were not cowards for running, it was their job. They were reconnaissance, they bought back information and that many enemy combatants, was definitely something worth reporting. Their bodies left on display, as a warning to the invaders. Would only tell them so much, about what had happened to them.

It was not Jim who was experiencing all of this, it was the Gau'auld. Because the Gau'auld knew something, Jim soon realised that he knew it as well. He had dragged them here and then he had given control over to the Gau'auld. He was experiencing it all for the first time, whilst Jim quietly learned everything he could about his enemy.

One of the things he had learned, was that an actual memory could not be altered. They could create something using other memories or even their imagination but an actual memory could not be changed, whilst they were reliving it. Time would also pass differently, with hours seeming to pass here but in truth, only seconds had passed in the waking world. He also discovered, that he was not burdened with the handicap of not being able to alter the memory.

Human memories were nothing like the Gau'auld's perfectly clear recall. Humans filled in the background of most of things they remembered, with their own imagination filling in the parts that they had not focused on. Two different soldiers, would often give different reports on what they had witnessed. Usually they would paint the same picture but small details would be different. Neither man were lying, it was just the way that they remembered the situation. It was because of this that the human memory that they were reliving, could be altered while the Gau'auld's could not.

However, now was not the time to exploit this knowledge. He would have to let the Gau'auld believe he was defeating him. He had been able drag him into this memory, because of the shock that the thing had felt at actually being hurt by his blows. Jim was not using his body to hit him, his body was unconscious in Ra's throne room. He was hitting him with all of his hatred and anger but it was his thoughts that were hurting him. Each blow that landed was doing nothing to it but when he struck him he thought that he was inflicting the pain.

He had made his restraints disappear in the same way and then appear directly behind him. It was the Gau'auld who had shown him how, when he had changed the woman being tortured. Jim had seen him close his eyes for a second as if in deep thought before she changed and he had realised how things worked here. Now he would take him back to where he believed he was in control and hope the creatures arrogance would blind him to the truth.

When Jim bought them back to the torture chamber, he was the one on the floor being beaten. Then the next moment he was back on the table, only it was in the horizontal position and not the vertical one, that allowed him to witness the two women, that he had loved more than any others be tortured. He knew that the Gau'auld could cause him greater pain here, than San'kha had in the real world but he did not try to escape, he simply tried to think of nothing.

He needed to seem defeated, to seem Kek but he could not give up the location of earth, he had buried those symbols deep. Once the Gau'auld believed that he had won the battle for his body, he would awaken and speak to Ra. He would then take back control long enough, if he could. To insult Ra and water the seed that he had planted in the ancient ones mind earlier. He would then allow the Gau'auld to bring him back here, for more punishment and more false belief that he had been broken. Then he would insult Ra again, to make the Parasite look weak in his fathers eyes.

Eventually Ra would tell him that he was too weak to be a System Lord and the cracks would then start to show. When that happened, Jim would become the torturer and the Gau'auld would be the one who breaks. What he had shown him was nothing and what had happened that night became a regular occurrence. He as not been almost crushed by dead bodies yet and nearly suffocated from the pressure. That one particularly haunted his dreams, now he was using them to guard his secrets.

Whenever the Gau'auld would try to make him think about his home world, he would pick a more gruesome one each time to protect it. He would be begging for mercy and his screams were real but they were from the horrible memories he was reliving. His tears were real, they were tears he had always denied himself. He was a soldier, more than that he was a man and men did not cry. Unless they needed someone to believe they were weak, that they were Kek. The Gau'auld felt his pain and in his arrogance, he believed he had defeated him.

That was when he returned to torturing Rachael, only this time Jim played along and let himself believe it was really her. The constant crying and begging for mercy, was actually more tiring than the torture. It was not breaking him but it was sapping his mental strength. The Gau'auld knew that he had not broken him, if he had then he would know his home world and the symbols he would need to get there. He did however, believe that he had done enough to take complete control of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	10. Chapter nine: Battle re-joined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Tokra base, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

When James had mentioned the coins in his report, Rachael had reached into her pocket to feel them. James did not have a ring to give her, on the night their daughter had been conceived but he had given her something that meant so much more to him, than a ring ever could. The coins were a symbol of his honour, a symbol he had carried with him his entire military career. He could have given them back and saved himself over two decades of war but to do so would have made him feel like a coward. Those coins defined the man that had given them to her and they were more precious to her, than any diamond ring could ever be.

The pity for the creature that her love was doing battle with, had waned to a certain degree. He had used her against James and in return, he had used her against him. She should feel a certain way about that but she knew James had only done it to protect her and the child he did not even know existed. A part of him may have suspected he had a child and that was what she chose to believe.

James was still giving his full report, so she focused once more on what he was saying.

**Abydos, Ra's throne room.**

When the Gau'auld awoke and looked around the throne room. He was alone with his father except for one other, the one who would become his First prime. It usually only took seconds in the real world to break a human but the Gau'auld knew it had taken longer than usual. His father was sat upon his throne, waiting for him to tell him the name of his Hosts God and the symbols to reach his home world. They were being protected in a part of the Hosts mind, that he never wanted to experience again.

The things that he had done to this man, were seemingly far worse than the place he had pulled him into but it was far more terrifying. Being surrounded by an enemy he knew little about and having to run for his life, with stopping to catch your breath not being an option. He had never experienced anything like it or those whose memories he possessed, never had either. He had won the battle for control of his body but the battle to control his mind was still raging on, unseen by his father.

Ra looked to San'kha then said. "It seems our friend was wrong, his God was not strong enough to defeat a true God. How does that make you feel San'kha?".

San'kha did not know what to feel about it, he should feel vindicated for his faith but he could not get what Ra had said before creating this new God, out of his head. Ra had told the human, that his son would learn the truth of his God but he had told San'kha that he already knew, why would he lie. A god should not have to lie, a god should be all knowing or they were no true God. He was not foolish enough to speak aloud his suspicions, so replied. "I feel nothing my Lord. The human is strong but a God, will always defeat a mortal. My Lord".

"You will make a fine First prime San'kha, none are as devoted to the gods as you". He then turned to the Gau'auld. Unlike before, he realised who was here this time. "When a new God enters this realm, he must prove himself worthy. Tell me my son, have you defeated the demon that was within this vessel?". He had crossed the throne room and was now sat by his side, almost like a genuinely worried parent. He drew the back of his forefinger down Jim's face, as he waited for his sons reply.

When he answered his father, the Gau'auld was unsure and seemed to not show the confidence or arrogance that a Gau'auld normally would. "I have won the battle for this vessel father but when I try to learn of his home world, I can not get past the defences he has placed around them. I need more time f..." He began to scream then, with a rage that even shocked Ra. He was far to experienced to let it show for long but for a moment, he was as taken aback as San'kha was.

Jim listened and waited, he was waiting for just the right moment. The beast would learn true fear, in the place he would send him this time. He would be in the middle of a battlefield, with three dead men atop of him and when he tried to remove himself from the very dangerous predicament, that he found himself in. More would fall, with one mans knee connecting with his head and almost knocking him unconscious. From their it was a race against time to get free or be crushed.

That would keep him busy long enough for his little rant and his target was there, waiting for his eyes to be opened further. He knew what he was going to do, would most likely get a lot of people killed but the only thing he cared about was saving the woman he loved. He did not even care about the earth anymore, she was all he had left. So he waited for the perfect moment and then used Ra's own attempt at manipulation, against him.

The Gau'auld's scream reverberated around the throne room, then became a maniacal laugh that was pure human. When the laugh quieted down it became mocking, as Jim said. "Father, the nasty human will not share his secrets, I need more time please". When he finished what he was saying, the laughter became genuine. He hadn't meant it to but after being tortured for what seemed like an eternity, he just found his little joke hilarious.

He hadn't looked Ra in the face yet but as he had taken back control, he had seen the momentary look of shock on his face. When he did look up at his true enemy, Ra seemed to be amused. So Jim started his game. "I am more dangerous than any God. My God is the bringer of freedom and I am his deliverer, I have already enlightened the minds of five of your children. My death will not stop what I have begun, the cry for freedom will infest them all!". Jim shouted out, he could feel the demon fighting back, he was strong and he had not truly started his breaking yet. Jim would allow him this small victory, it would be those small victories that would break him in the end. Besides he needed him to think him Kek. With the Gau'auld, seemingly feeling it getting easier to subdue him each time.

The Gau'auld pulled him back into his dungeon, only there were five empty torture tables across from him now. They were stood up in the same way his was, so that he would be able to see the people who would be tortured next. The thing with his face looked at him with grudging respect, then said. "That was very impressive, foolish but impressive. My father as never met a slave like you. I would know, he gave me that much of himself".

"I am no slave! Who do you intend to torture now, my aunt Silvia? I hear she is still alive, maybe you will have better luck with her". He knew who would be restrained on the tables, he wanted them there. Jim was not thinking all of this in real time, the Gau'auld would then know his plan. The one that he had devised while being tortured by San'kha. He had needed something to take his mind off of the pain, San'kha was a very skilled torturer.

He had not known about the dreamscape and its infinite possibilities but he had planned to fight back and act weak. Everything was going according to plan, these bastards really were as predictable as Larry had made them seem. They had no real interest in bettering themselves, only keeping the status quo and Ra was the System Lord with the most to lose, if it was to change.

During his long torture sessions with San'kha, he had thought the most about Meera. Not the mother of his grandson but Hassif's sister. Ra had sent her to destroy her family with her own hands but she had hidden the location of her little brother somehow. He did not know how she had done it but if she could, then he knew that he could. It was always his plan to be forced in to killing those five men but unlike Meera. Jim would not be killing the rebels, although what he was going to do probably would get them killed in the end.

By the time he had finished devising plan B. He had been revived that many times, the only thing he really cared about was her. Nobody else mattered and he felt no shame over it. When he had finished plan B and stored it away, he started planning his conquest of the earth. He had a Queen to build a kingdom for and then reign over. He was still being tortured at the time, after all and needed the distraction.

The Gau'auld chuckled to himself before saying. "We will get to her and the one named Richard, he seems to hold a place in your heart, him too but for now, let us begin with something closer to home shall we". Skaara appeared first. "Ra knows of this one, he is the chieftain of the Abydonian slaves son". One by one the other rebels appeared but it was the last one, that made Jim pretend to react.

Nebe'ru was the youngest of the five rebel leaders. He was still a child but he was braver than any of the others. "You really are an Ha'taaka!". Jim spat at the creature, as he played his role.

"Child killer, yes I suppose I am but I am certain you killed some of my kin. They were children as well or do only human children count. Morality is such a complicated concept, especially for a species such as yours. I have learned much, I still have not found the symbols for your world but I have learned so very much. I believe the saying goes. Those in glass houses, should not throw rocks or something like that". The Gau'auld did have a point, he had killed the young of his kind.

"You've got me there but it matters not, the victors write the history books and your kind will not even be in them, when we are through with you". He looked to the rebels as he said this.

Then the torture of the five young men began. Their pain meant nothing to Jim, he knew it was all a fantasy but he played his role anyway. Screaming inside his own head, when it would be himself inflicting the pain. He would not fight back at all this time and he would not take back complete control when the beast awoke to give his report, on the five rebels. He would make it known he was still fighting but it would seem that he was losing the battle. Now was not the time, the beast needed more victories before he would destroy him and he needed to escape.

The beast awoke several times but whenever he would try to tell his father who the rebels were. Jim would fight back and force him to take him back to his dungeon. They would do the same dance each time with new people tortured, with each new session. He did get around to his aunt Silvia, Jim had hated the woman and almost dropped the act to revel in her pain but he was too focused on his purpose, to let that happen.

When the beast woke for the final time in Ra's throne room, Jim allowed him to tell his father the names of the rebels. It was a risk but one he would have to take eventually. Ra could just have them all rounded up and killed or worse. He could learn the symbols for earth from them but the lack of imagination he was counting on, came to his rescue as he knew it would. The beast would take him to the same dungeon each time and always it would be the same. They were creatures of habit and Jim was thankful for that small mercy.

When he told Ra who the rebels were, he was still not pleased with his son. "Your mother was the same as you, she could not destroy her Hosts spirit either. Perhaps the death of his rebellion at his own hands will be enough to finally break him". It was only Ra and his son in the throne room now and the unseen Jim of course.

"I have already defeated him father this vessel is mine now, his defences are weakening by the moment. He is weeping for his mother's sister as we speak. What will my name be father, will I truly be a System Lord?". He had broken one the like, the Gau'auld had never seen before. Why did he still have no name, it was insulting. The Gau'auld thought to himself. The cracks starting to show.

Ra sneered at his son. "Your mother had problems with her own host, I am sure she would have withheld that knowledge from you?".

"She must have father, I know nothing of this". The Gau'auld declared.

"Yes, she has never returned to Abydos, since the day she dealt with that problem. She is my fourth Queen, the only one that as not schemed against me. Hathor was the first, she was formidable. It was because of her that I lost the first world. She slaughtered thousands for a single insult, then when a rebellion started to rise, she slaughtered thousands more. She did it in my name but it was the beginning of the end on that world. The Asgard would have stayed out of it but not for her. Do you know why I speak of this now?". Ra asked him.

He had studied the memories passed down to him whilst a larvae, growing in the pouch of a Jaffa. The first world was lost in the ancient past, why would he speak of it now. "You want me to slaughter the Abydonians, I will..." Ra cut him off before he could finish.

"No you fool! You have all that knowledge but you have found no wisdom in it. I hear more coming from the slave, that you believe to be broken. What are the coordinates for his world? What is the name of his God?". The Gau'auld knew that his life could be forfeit, Ra had killed others for far less.

"I have not yet discovered them father but I am close, he will not be able to hold on much longer. He is weak but he still guards his secrets". His voice was determined.

"You will take your First prime and three other Jaffa and then you will publicly execute the five men, that have been revealed to you. Then you will show mercy by telling the Abydonians, that the families of those men will not be punished and the demon sent to lead them astray as been defeated. Only then will you receive your name and the reason I spoke of Hathor, is so that you can learn from her mistake. If you kill five and show mercy, it will instil fear in the people. If you kill a thousand, those people will hate you and then you will lose them. This is why I need a new system Lord, your siblings have grown cruel even treating their Jaffa like cattle. They are fools and could be the end of us all".

"I will leave immediately father". He went to get up to leave, he needed to do it before the human regained his strength.

Ra stopped him. "No, I will visit them first. Refresh yourself in the Sarcophagus. Then find out what I need to know".

The time came for him to claim his name and defeat this human once and for all. The way he had begged for mercy for these slaves, murdering them with his own hands will destroy him. San'kha his new First prime and three of his fathers finest Jaffa accompanied him. 'Look at them, they believe themselves better than the slaves. It is they who need putting in their place'. A very quiet voice, whispered directly into his brain about them.

The Gau'auld did not react to it, he was not supposed to. Not yet anyway. 'Finally you will have a Queen and you can find the woman he craves'. He whispered again. This time the Gau'auld did react, he became excited. Jim had watched him Lear at Rachael, he had even stopped bringing her to be tortured. He had become fascinated by her, in the same way Jim had. Exactly the same way that Jim had, he had shown him his memories of her. The kind of woman she was and he had took the bait.

They walked across the desert to the outskirts of Nagada, with the almost silent voice building the Gau'auld's confidence. He needed him completely off his guard and also listening to the internal voice that he believed was his own. He could take out two Jaffa but if he could convince him to kill one of them, he was certain San'kha would not attack. The rest would be down to Kaar and the other rebels and whether they could get him to the mines, before the Gau'auld fought back. Jim was certain he could defeat him but only if he was away from Ra and completely restrained.

He had released the Gau'auld to make him seem weaker than he was but if he had tried to keep him trapped there, he did not believe he would have been there long. The Gau'auld's mind was powerful and was why he needed to trick him and when the battle was truly re-joined between them, it would be unending. 'Kill one and the others will fear you'. He whispered, as they got closer to the gathering.

They were wearing a golden silk robe, more finer than any silk he had felt before. It covered their face but they could see clearly through the cloth. San'kha kept looking at them, as if waiting for Jim to take back control. He would take his offer, Jim was certain of that now but he still needed to get rid of one of the Jaffa. It would only take one of them to incapacitate him.

**Tokra base, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

They listened to him recount what the Abydonians had told him about their escape into the caves and then Jim changed again. He was back cowering at the wall trying to get away from them, saying in the voice of the Gau'auld. "Not going there again, I wont let him put me there again. Please don't do that again, he sends me there when he is here. He makes me hurt you there". The pathetic creature begged them.

Richard looked to his cousin and said. "I believe that is enough, we at least know he is still in there".

"Leave I will stay with him". She told him.

"That was not a request, the Tok'ra will know more now. We cannot help him without knowing more, that was him but he was not here with us Rachael. He was in another place and if we are going to find a way to get him out of the hell he is in, the Tok'ra will hopefully have learned something from what just happened".

Richard then said to San'kha. "It is an honour to meet you San'kha". In the best Gau'auld he could manage. He understood it fine but he still struggled with speaking the tongue.

"Are you the Lion?". San'kha asked him. Richard nodded, so San'kha said. "Then it is I, that is honoured to meet you".

When the three had left the cell and resealed it. Richard asked Selmak, who was waiting outside for them. "I am told he is not a prisoner. Will it be possible for San'kha to join us, in the council chamber?".

"Guards will need to accompany us but it will not be a problem". She answered in the Symbiote's voice. Then they all headed back towards the council chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	11. Chapter ten: An alliance against himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Tok'ra high council chamber, Tok'ra safe world.**

If a Tok'ra could show excitement in the same way as a human, which they could not. The way that Anise was acting when they returned, would probably be the closest they would ever get to seeing it. She showed no nervous energy that usually accompanied that emotion but the way she was looking at the device in her hand, was with pure fascination.

When Rachael, Richard and San'kha, along with the guards and Selmak entered the chamber. The girl who was barely into her womanhood, approached the group. "There is something that you must see". The Symbiote's voice said to them. Then she activated the glass screen, to reveal the three almost identical brainwave patterns. They were the same as before, until she pressed a button on the device in her hand. They were all suddenly that of a humans and not the greater activity of the Gau'auld. "When your friend came forward, all three of these readings changed. This should not be possible even for the Gau'auld but for the Hosts brain to completely override the Gau'auld's. That is quite simply miraculous". Anise told them.

Rachael seemed to be in deep thought, so Richard asked. "Override, what does that actually mean?".

She swiped her hand across the device and the patterns changed to that of the Gau'auld and Host. She pointed to the centre pattern and then said. "In the Tok'ra this pattern is the combination of two minds working together, in perfect synchronisation. In the Gau'auld, it is the result of one dominating the other. The Gau'auld essentially overrides the Hosts conscience. Your friend also found a way to override the Gau'auld's conscience. They have both succeeded in breaking each other and unless they stop fighting, they will both die".

Rachael listened to Anise explain what had happened to James but even though she was no expert, she thought that she knew what had happened to them. "You are wrong". She said to Anise.

"I can assure you. If they do not stop fighting, they will both die". Anise said in the most sympathetic tone she could manage.

"Not about that. Do the Tok'ra believe in the soul or the term soulmates?". Rachael asked all of the Tok'ra present.

Garshaw answered her. "It is not based in fact but on a philosophical level, yes we do".

"I believe they are fighting to protect the same thing, me! The reason their brain patterns are the same, is because they both have the same purpose, the same obsession". Rachael said to the people in the chamber.

Anise seemed intrigued by her hypothesis. "Are you saying that they are fighting each other, only their goal is the same".

"No I am not. I am telling you that they have joined forces, in order to fight a third conscience. The one that keeps killing the one they love, if it could even be called love now. It is probably more obsession, than love. I believe that is the reason they seem to be both of them, at the same time". Rachael declared.

Anise then said to everyone present. "It would also explain why the Gau'auld as not terminated itself and taken the Host with him. If they have joined forces as you say. The human instinct for self preservation, would theoretically overrule the Gau'auld's spite".

"I need to go in there alone. I understand the risks but it is the only way". Rachael looked to Richard as she said this. If he agreed, then she believed the Tok'ra would.

Richard knew the strength that James now possessed. Even restrained he could cause her serious harm. He would go in himself but his cousin was the object of their obsession, not him. "If the guards monitor the situation, I see no other option". He was looking to Garshaw as he said this, he was the Tok'ra of equivalent rank to himself.

"If we do nothing then the Host will die. That is something that the Tok'ra will not allow, if there is a way to prevent it. We will allow this but the guards will monitor the situation and intervene at the first sign of danger". Garshaw told Rachael Hawthorn.

Rachael then said to them. "San'kha will join me but I request that the sound remain muted. San'kha does not speak English, so what we discuss will mean nothing to him but I would prefer what we say to each other remain private". She saw Kaar translating for San'kha.

He bowed his head, then said to her in Gau'auld. "I would be honoured to accompany you".

When they returned to the airlock to James cell, they could see that he was back to running into the walls. They waited for him to tire himself out again, before entering. When they did San'kha took up a position across from them, against the opposite wall ready to spring into action. Rachael sat on a cot, that looked like it had not been used. "James why don't you sit down next to me. I want to talk to you". She patted the surface of the bed, as she spoke the words.

James or whoever he was now, was trying to stay as far away as he could from both of them. "San'kha, take her away". He spoke in Gau'auld.

"I will not Jeem. You must talk with her. I am here to protect her if the demon surfaces". San'kha told him.

James tentatively moved closer to where she was sitting and sat down as far away from her as he could. They had told them that his arms were restrained behind his back and not across his front, to prevent the Gau'auld's super human strength breaking his bonds. It looked extremely uncomfortable but she understood why it was necessary. She moved over towards him and before he could move away, she pulled him close to her, so that his head was laid across her lap.

She then started stroking his hair, as she said. "I thought you were the Gau'auld when we spoke earlier but you're not him any more. You are not my James either but he is a part of you and so is the Gau'auld".

The creature had genuine fear in his eyes, as his head lay on her lap. San'kha moved across the room, then picked up his legs and placed them on the cot. Then said in Gau'auld. "Listen to her brother, we need you or our people will never be free". Then he moved back to his former position, across the cell.

Rachael then continued. "The part of you that was my James. He told me that he never wanted to relive what he had gone through, that he couldn't. He said that if he did, it would break him. The only reason it hadn't already was because he had buried it deep. It was always there but if he focused on what he was doing, anything but the screams that were constantly in his head, then he denied it power over him. He told me that it was not the screams of his brothers that haunted him and that he had lied to himself. He had told himself they were but they were really his own". She was still gently stroking his head staring straight out in front of her, as if she was also trapped inside of her own mind.

"He was supposed to be a man, a soldier and he had screamed like a little child, that had lost his mother. He could handle the bloodshed but his ego could not handle those moments of weakness. That was why I did not recognise you my love, you have sacrificed even that part of yourself for us". She could see that he must be uncomfortable with his arms restrained as they were but he was calmer than he had been before.

The voice of the Symbiote, because their relationship was truly Symbiotic now. Maybe even more than the Tok'ra's were, said. "I only cared about you, the earth could have burned and I would not have cared. I was only trying to protect you, the others meant nothing". With the shame he felt for it clear to hear.

"I know, I didn't mean the others. I was talking about our daughter, her name is Jamie, Jamie Elden and she has your eyes". A tear came to her eye as she spoke and then she asked him. "What does the monster you have been fighting, say to that?". If she was correct, then the monster they had been fighting. The animalistic parts of both of them, would recognise the one thing that all animals had in common.

No matter how vicious the animal, they would always feel love for their child. There were always exceptions in any species, even humans but at the core of who they were, it was always there. The beast could also come forward and bite a chunk out of her leg. It was a very real risk.

Jim and this time it was Jim. No longer with the Symbiote's booming voice he said. "Jamie? I told you how much I hated that name. My bloody aunt Silvia called me that, I hate my aunt Silvia. She'll think you named her for her". He then said in Gau'auld "San'kha you beautiful bastard you, help me stand up these restraints are killing me".

Did he just say that and did he just imply my mother and father were not wed at the time of my birth. Why would he say that? San'kha thought to himself. Jeem no longer sounded insane like he had in the caves, so he did as he was asked. Rachael helped him stand him up and when he was on his feet. San'kha said to him. "My mother and father were wed Jeem, why would you insult me in this way?". He was not angry about the insult, he just didn't understand.

"San'kha, San'kha you are going to have to learn to think for yourself my friend. I hope you will one day forgive me for that". He was acting like nothing had happened, like he hadn't been fighting an internal war for the past year.

Before San'kha could ask him. Rachael did and she did it in Gau'auld, so San'kha could understand her. "What is going on here James".

"Just once call me Jim or Jeem I quite like how they say my name. I'll never get your cousin to say it, just try it once. You might like it". He had a big grin on his face.

"No it is horrible but Jamie I like that, I even called our daughter it. Alright, Jamie it is then". How he had done it she did not know but it was him and definitely not a combination of the two of them.

Before she could ask him how, the wall melted away and Anise entered. "How?". Was all she said.

Jim shrugged his shoulders or he tried to anyway. "I made a phantom or two, he did the rest to himself. I have just been hiding and learning, the more I learned the easier it became. I probably know more about your kind than you do now, certainly more than that child. So much potential and yet all he cared about was being a System Lord and a woman he had never even met before. One of my phantoms made a deal with it, when I sent another far more darker one. Now be a good girl and call the guards in here. My arms are bloody killing me, don't worry about him he's busy fixing us".

Anise pulled the device she had used to scan them earlier out of her pocket, then started scanning him. "He is indeed healing your injuries but I still do not understand". The normally confident Tok'ra scientists said.

"About those guards?". Jim asked her.

Anise called the two guards into the cell and when they had their Zat'nik'tel's trained on Jim. She loosened the thick leather straps, that were holding his arms together behind his back. With three Tok'ra and a Jaffa there, it was safe to do so. Jim rolled his shoulders back and forth once he was able and said. "That poor bastard's been like that all this time, glad it wasn't me".

Rachael who was getting a little annoyed, even though she could not be any happier. Asked him. "If it wasn't you, then where have you been? And why didn't you come forward when Richard and me were here earlier?".

"I couldn't, not while they were fighting and even now it was only because you told him about his daughter and she is his daughter, just as much as she is mine. When you did that I offered him a deal and it really was me offering it this time. The first time he accepted an offer from me, it was actually from one of my phantoms to merge their consciences. It told him that they could use their combined will power to fight the other one but it wasn't really me it mentally joined with. I filled the two phantoms with different parts of myself. The one that merged with him had the best parts of me, the parts that actually cared about the people I've killed. The other was who I would be without them, that is who he has been fighting since just before he told them about the Tok'ra. I really was fighting him until then and I was losing, so I had to improvise". The pale skin that had greeted them was already regaining its colour.

Anise turned very serious. "You do not understand what this means, this could change everything. If we can train others to do what you have done...". Jim stopped her.

"I did not do this. Ra's Sarcophagus did. If he had not put me in that thing so many times, I would never have had the strength to fight him. Believe me when I say, that I would have burned the world and danced in the ashes if I could and I will never be the same because of it. I do need to speak to the high council though, what we have to tell them is possibly even more important, at least it will be for the Jaffa".

More guards were called to the cell and there were more still when they arrived in the council chamber. Jim had also been placed in Naquadah enhanced shackles. The high council had increased the sound when Anise had told them about Jim's brainwaves returning to normal and not only that but the pattern that showed the shared part of their consciences, was even more in sync than that of a Tok'ra's. So they already knew what Jim had told them in the cell.

Garshaw did not seem convinced by Jim's sudden recovery. "I will not fall for your tricks Gau'auld, I have seen your kind beg for mercy as if they were the Host before. I will hear what you have to say but then you will be returned to your cell. If you cooperate with the Tok'ra and give us valuable information. Then your accommodations will improve but you will never take another human as a slave. If we could remove you from this man we would but it would kill him and possibly yourself as well. A blending as never occurred like this before but you are still a Gau'auld".

Jim knew they were not going to just trust him and he didn't blame them. "I am not the Gau'auld but I do understand your reasons for not trusting me". He realised that there was one person in the room, who could not understand English. The others could translate for him but this effected him and his kind, probably more than it did the Tok'ra's.

So he continued in Gau'auld. "The Jaffa are the Gau'auld's true strength, without them they are nothing. San'kha told us in the caves on Abydos, that the Jaffa could never be free and at the time I agreed with him. However I have spent a very long time learning about your race and I learned two very important things. One of them may shake the foundations of your entire belief system, the other will bring you great joy and may be the possible salvation of the Jaffa race".

Garshaw still did not sound impressed. "I will hear your words but I fail to see what a human can learn about our race, that we cannot learn ourselves. Be quick Gau'auld your cell awaits you and I grow weary of your games".

Jim's head dropped and then rose again. "If you wish to insult me then do as you wish but I suggest you listen to him". His head dropped again, then Jim said. "I will tell you the disturbing news first. Do you know the origins of your species?".

"We evolved over millions of years, on a world that we shared with the first Host of our kind, the Unas. They were a primitive humanoid species. I fail to see what relevance that has at this time". Garshaw replied.

"Yes you did live on that world for millions of years but you did not evolve there, you were abandoned there. You were created in order to cure a plague and you were successful but one of the people who were cured turned insane and murdered his family. When they realised the Symbiote had taken control and committed the murders. All of the Symbiote's were removed and placed on a world with no sentient life on it. Their survey must have missed the Unas on that world because eventually your two species met. Only one of your kind was able to take control of those that created you, they were a very advanced species. The others did not wish to leave their Hosts but they were forced to and from what I can tell, that is where the Gau'auld get the need to dominate, instead of cooperate from". He waited for Garshaw or even one of the others to reply.

"Your story is convincing but it may still be lies. If we were created for the purpose of curing a plague, then our creation had a noble purpose. However I fail to see the importance of this information. Whether we evolved or we were created matters little, we are here now and members of our species have enslaved the humans of this galaxy. You said that you had information concerning the Jaffa and their dependence on a Symbiote. Our Queen, she who spawned our people and gave us the mission to overthrow Ra and the other System Lords. Had planned to spawn more of our kind and they would have provided the Primta's for them but she was captured and killed by Ra, before she could complete her task".

"She was captured yes but she was not killed and there may still be a chance, that she is very much still alive. The world she was imprisoned and placed in stasis on, overthrew the Gau'auld who controlled that world and they buried their Chappa'ai centuries ago but I know the coordinates for that world and if you have a hyperspace capable vessel. You can go there in order to confirm what I am telling you". If this didn't peak their interest. Jim knew that he could be a prisoner for the rest of his life and if what his new partner was telling him was true. They could be older than Ra before they started to age rapidly, as three of the Tok'ra Hosts were doing now.

When the Gau'auld first took human Hosts, only one in two blending's would be successful. The Jaffa were genetically altered, in order for the Gau'auld to adapt to the humans physiology. After this all blending's between Gau'auld and their human Hosts were successful. They did not have the same problem with the Unas Hosts, because they were a less evolved species. Physically they were far superior to humans but their mental capacity was far more primal. It was this reason that made them easier to mentally subdue.

Because Jim had placed a part of himself into the Gau'auld, they had become far more compatible than they were before. Even the evil phantom that he had used to break the Gau'auld, was a part of who he was now. The joining of Symbiote with Host was a physical one but the blending itself, was purely on a mental level. Now that he had come out of hiding and the Gau'auld had stopped fighting itself. They were both starting to realise, just how great a connection they shared. In the few seconds before he had emerged. He had started the process of rebuilding the Gau'auld, into the one he wanted. It was a child burdened with his species vile past and even that was not their own fault. They had not been created to stop a plague, as he had told the Tok'ra. Their true purpose was to grant immortality to their creators and were nothing more than slaves themselves.

The people who had created them were not cruel intentionally, they had just been very short sighted. They had not considered that the Symbiote's would develop their own conscience. They were just meant to be living machines, that would heal all diseases and vastly extend their lifespans. These people already lived for thousands of years anyway, so with the Symbiote they were all but immortal.

The plague that devastated their race, was a result of removing the Symbiote's and only when their numbers had been heavily reduced, did they turn to the Symbiote's for salvation. They were left on the world of the Unas, in gratitude for saving their race. The memories of their original purpose were hidden within their genetic memory but they could not access it. It was where they had hidden the knowledge of their creation, that Jim had hidden himself. If the Gau'auld would have found the real him, the phantoms would never have been believable and in time Jim would have definitely lost their war.

Garshaw had a look on his face that was pure shock. "If you are lying about this, we will find a way to remove you from the Host and you will be executed. If you are not, then you will be aloud to return to the humans home world. If that is what they wish. We are listening... by what name does the Gau'auld wish to be addressed by?".

Jim's head dropped and when it arose again. His eyes flashed, before saying in the booming voice of the Gau'auld. "I have learned from my host of a mythical God slayer from his worlds history, it suits him far more than myself but he already has a name".

"What would that name be?" Garshaw asked him.

He gave him a wicked smile, as he finally claimed his name. "My name is Kraytos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!
> 
> I know he was a character created for a computer game but it's a fanfiction! The name just fits and it is an alternate universe!


	12. Chapter eleven: Why do you think, we are here brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**In orbit above the moon of Abydos.**

When they arrived at their destination, Abydos. What they found there, shocked them. There were sixty three men all almost dead and there were even more dead, that had obviously tried to cover the men. They had been left almost completely naked beneath the baking hot suns. There was a line of Jaffa ready to kill anyone else who made the attempt to aid them. Modi was not pleased but his hands were tied, they were sent to this galaxy to learn about the humans of Midgard. His race could not afford an all out war with the Gau'auld and his ship could still be overwhelmed by superior numbers, even with their technological advantage over the Gau'auld.

Magni was visibly angered by what was going on down there and Magni was not easily hangered. Modi knew that his brother longed to be an explorer and discover the secrets of the universe. The Mjolnir was meant to have been passed down to him but he did not want it, he did not even want to serve aboard the vessel or any vessel of war. He only did so because Modi deserved his own command and their father would not give him it, unless his brother joined him.

Modi had served aboard the Mjolnir for countless years, turning down the command of other vessels on many occasions. Even though she was not as large as the Bilskirnir class vessels, she was just as advanced and it was the Mjolnir. Thors hammer, the ship of legend. Magni knew what it meant to his brother and had joined a ship of war, something that he simply did not want. In order for his brother to reach his full potential and be given what he had earned.

The two brothers could not be more different. Modi did not crave war he only craved the challenge, to be given the chance to test himself. Magni did not fear war but killing another living being was not a challenge to him. He wanted to learn about them, to Magni that was the challenge. Even the Replicators were not just an enemy to him, they were something else that he did not yet understand but what he was witnessing now, made even him furious and no Asgard ever really became furious.

Even warriors such as his father and brother would never lose themselves in fury. They became extremely focused on a goal or showed annoyance, anger even but fury was beyond them now. They were not built for that any longer but what Modi was witnessing from his brother, could not be described as anything else. Modi was himself disgusted by what he saw but his brother was just staring at him, accusingly. "Why are you looking at me like that Magni?".

"If you fear losing your command enough that you would allow this to continue brother, then perhaps father is correct. If you do not put a stop to this, I will!". Magni said in disgust.

"This is not the reason we are here brother. Our orders are to...". Modi could not finish what he was saying, he was too shocked by his brothers human form appearing before him. It was now on the bridge of the Mjolnir and Modi knew, that it would also be visible to everyone on the surface of the moon.

His brother started talking and then his human avatar repeated what he said in Gau'auld. "I am Magni son of Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. You will leave this world and inform Ra that the Asgard high council, will be contacting the Gau'auld System Lords. Until then, they have sent their mightiest warrior. The God of war Modi. Leave this place or face his wrath". Magni looked back to his brother when he had finished.

Modi knew what he wanted and he had no choice anyway. The Asgard high council would have to contact the System Lords and arrange a summit to discuss the future of this worlds people. Modi activated his own avatar. "You have heard my brothers words Jaffa, now leave and inform the etins that Modi and Magni, the sons of Thor await their challenge! The Asgard have ignored their crimes for far too long". He then beamed all of the half dead humans, along with the dead ones off of the surface and then back down again. They were all alive and in perfect health. If they had been even a few minutes later. There would have been nothing they could have done, for those that were already deceased.

Thor was not going to be happy about this. Their galaxy was not completely overrun but the Replicators were taking more systems and the Asgard could not fight two wars. He had no choice once his brother committed them to action but his father would still not like this and would blame Modi. The Jaffa had started running for the Stargate, as soon as they saw the Abydonians be transported and miraculously healed. They would let them leave, they had a message to deliver after all.

Modi and Magni, because there was no way he was leaving this all to him, would now have to deliver a message of their own. One to the Asgard high council and not to their father. What Magni had done went beyond even Thor and would be dealt with by the true leaders of the Asgard race. Not even their father could save them now, they will be lucky to be able to serve at all after this. "I owe you my command anyway, I would never have been given the Mjolnir if it was not for you and I will forever be grateful for the time I had as her Commander brother".

"You take it as an insult that our father sent you to this galaxy and then when the Gau'auld give a good enough reason to act against them, you do not act upon it. What have you done to my brother, he would never have stayed his hand as you just did. We are the only Asgard vessel in this galaxy. Why do you think we are here brother?". Magni had not calmed down, he seemed even more angry but this time Modi was certain, that he was the target of that anger.

"Our mission in this...". Modi tried to say to his brother.

"We are Asgard! If the council do not support this action, then they no longer deserve our loyalty. I ask you again, what have you done to my brother? He would never have forced me into taking action or is it only machines that you wish to do battle with?".

"Our people can not fight two wars brother. I was insulted by our mission here Magni, if I had thought for a moment that was the reason we were sent here, then I would willingly begin the liberation of this galaxy but it is not!". Modi did not like having their roles reversed like this. He would push the limits and Magni would pull him back from the edge. Their father was no fool, they completed each other but Modi did not know how to be the sensible one.

Magni was disappointed with his brother. They had been sent for all of the reasons he had tried to list but he had missed the real reason that they were here. The humans of Midgard. Not to study them or stop them becoming worse than the Gau'auld, as their father had told them. They were here to protect the people that they put in danger. If they become a threat as Odin believes they may one day, the Asgard will do two things. First they will decide that they have no right to interfere with their natural development and then they will try to limit their expansion and nothing more. They would also try to influence them in a positive way but they would not interfere.

Asgard law prevented them from interfering, they were not truly gods and did not believe themselves to be. That was the reason for those laws, so that they never forgot that they were simply more advanced and not divine. They were here, because even though they intended to liberate their brethren. It would be those people who would suffer, even those of the Gau'auld that they did not attack. The longer the war they were going to start with the Gau'auld went on, the more innocents would suffer for it.

Magni did not answer his brother, instead he reactivated his avatar. He then said to the Abydonians on the surface. "The Gau'auld will never return to Abydos, your world and her people, are now free".

Modi then called Balthar to the bridge. Balthar was the Mjolnir's second in command and apart from Magni himself, was Modi's closest friend. He would take command while the two brothers faced the Asgard high council. They would not be leaving the vessel or using it to return to their home galaxy. They would simply send holographic representations of themselves, using the quantum coupling technology, that their species used to communicate across vast distances.

It was based on a technology that the Ancients had used for millions of years. Only instead of sending their consciences across great distances, they used it to simply send a holographic signal. It was not as advanced as the Ancient version but in many ways it was far more efficient. There was no actual signal sent via the device, it and the one that would act as the receiver. Were essentially the same machine, at least they were on a quantum level. What happens to one, happened to the other. If one was to be destroyed, the other would receive the same damage and if a person was to stand in front of its sensors, the sensors on the other would also see that person and be able to send a holographic representation of them, to the high council chamber. The same would also happen in reverse, with that person being able to see the council members.

Once Balthar transported from his usual station in the engine room of the vessel, the two brothers activated the sensors, that would send their images to the quantum linked device, that was aboard the Mjolnir. Modi and Magni were instantly in the high council chamber, which meant that they were expected. Usually they would have been told to wait, until the council was finished with its current business. If the matter effected the war effort against the Replicators, then they could get an immediate audience.

The All father himself, rarely sat at the head of the council and would only ever do so if the situation required him to do so. It was Thor that usually dealt with the Gau'auld and if not him, one of his brothers would. For Odin himself to be dealing with this matter, meant the Asgard viewed what had happened as a very serious matter indeed. It was Odin who spoke first. "Commander Modi, science officer Magni". He greeted them in turn.

When they had returned his formal greeting, he then said. "Commander Modi the weapon you have found in our fight against the Replicators, will ensure that your name will be remembered by the Asgard race, for as long as our people endure but that was not the purpose for which you were sent to that galaxy. You were sent for a far more important one, do you know what that purpose is. Son of my son?".

"To ensure that the humans of Midgard, do not become a greater threat than that of the Gau'auld. Father of my father". Modi replied, using the same informal greeting his grandfather had used. That only made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"That was the reason I gave your father and for good reason. If you were told your missions true purpose, you would have taken it as permission to begin a war with the Gau'auld, a war our race can not afford to undertake at this time. Why have the Asgard left the humans of that galaxy to suffer all these years Commander Modi, do you believe it is because of our conflict with the Replicators?". Odin asked him.

Modi did believe that and his father also shared that belief. On the rare occasions that Modi and his father, would just be father and son. They would often discuss the decisions of the high council, especially those that they did not agree with. All Asgardians were not what could be considered warriors and those who were, were not the most revered of their race. Odin had not become the leader of their people by fighting in great battles, the like his children are revered for in two galaxies.

He defeated the Asgard races greatest enemy, the threat of extinction. He did not do it with weapons or brute strength, as the human tales spoke of. He did it with his mind and all of the technology that their warrior class wielded, came from the minds of the true heroes of the Asgard race. To outsiders those heroes were Thor and Modi and the others of the warrior class but it was really Odin and Magni's ilk, that were held up as examples.

"No I have always believed it was because of our non interference laws, All father". He used his grandfather's official title, now that the greetings were over with.

"Yes indeed they are but do you understand those laws Commander Modi?". Odin asked him.

"There are many reasons for those laws All father, it would take too long to list them all". Modi knew when he was being led into a trap and refused to step into it.

Odin started talking very quietly to himself. Modi heard a few words and it seemed like he was calling the warrior class too narrow minded or something along those lines. When he did stop talking to himself, he said. "Our race were the youngest of the four great races, that came together so many years ago. When our race was even more primitive than those of Midgard, those three races were at war with each other. The Ancients first went to war with the Furling's, until a greater more ruthless enemy threatened them both. That race was the Knox and they were even more sadistic than the Gau'auld. The Ancients could have easily defeated both of those races but they would have had to have committed genocide to do so and the alliance we formed with those great and noble races, would not have been possible".

What the All father had just revealed to them was not common knowledge. Modi suspected that the time that Odin spoke of, was before the time that the Ancients had left the Milkyway galaxy. The Asgard were a species similar to the Gau'aulds first Hosts, the Unas at that time and had a vicious future ahead of themselves still. "I was not aware of this All father". Modi replied.

"It was a private matter between those three races but that knowledge was given to us in the hope that we could learn from it. The Knox chose to stay behind when the other two races ascended, as penance for their species former crimes. In time they will join them on the next plane of existence. Do you understand why I am telling you this now Modi or would you like your brother to explain it for you?". Odin asked him.

Modi was always Thor's favourite son, even if Modi could not see it himself but Magni had always been Odin's favourite. "Yes I would grandfather". He then looked over to the holographic representation of Magni.

Magni had sat quietly until spoken to. "Even the Asgard were once a barbaric race. Given enough time, the Gau'auld may become as noble as any of the great races and the people of Midgard also but now is not that time. Those two peoples are on the brink of war with one another and it may be that war that changes them, as the war with the Ancients and the Furling's did to the Knox. However there are people that currently have no say in the coming war and those people will be the ones that suffer the most. That is why I take full responsibility for the incident on Abydos All father, I know we can not commit to a campaign against the Gau'auld but what they were doing was unforgivable. They were murdering people for their love, All father". Magni said to the leader of the Asgard race.

"Precisely Magni. We could have destroyed the Gau'auld long ago but if we had, it would have denied them the opportunity to one day become better than they are. In the long term the suffering that the humans have endured, may even have a positive effect on them. The people of Midgard however change everything and in their quest to free the people of that galaxy from the Gau'auld, they may replace them as their slave masters. Before that happens, the Gau'auld will take out their frustrations on the human slaves. You and the fleet your brother will be the Supreme Commander of, will make our presence known to both sides but you will stay out of their conflict and you will not science officer Magni, offer them any more assistance". Odin did not mean the assistance rendered to the Abydonians, the All father had just given them a mandate to do just that, within reason.

He had meant the assistance Magni had given the humans of Midgard. Odin had agreed with Magni's assessment, that they were close to finding a way to represent the elements, that they had already discovered. However it was still a violation of their peoples highest law, concerning less advanced races. The humans on Asgard protected worlds were a different matter, they were being guided from a distance and that was for their own good. Midgard proved that, with her peoples need to worship defining their history.

It was their un-disprovable God and the way it had been used on Midgard, to manipulate the masses that Odin feared. They even fought about how to worship that same God. If the humans are successful and they liberate their lost kin. They will have a galaxy full of people, that would easily be converted and controlled in the same manner. Even Odin himself had become fascinated with it, not in the sense of becoming a convert. The philosophical message was a very good guide to live ones life by but it was the way it could be used to control or create fanatics, that made it dangerous to newly freed slaves.

To someone with an already evolved world view, those religions could even be a path to ascension but to those who have not, the opposite could be true. Ascension was about understanding, not just yourself but the universe around you as well. It was as if someone had given them a guide to ascension but had then intentionally added more, in order to put it all out of context. Odin suspected, that it was done to ensure only those that could see its true purpose and passed the things that were added or even left out. Would actually be able to see past the talk of a God and achieve ascension.

The Asgard were doing something similar with the humans on the worlds under their protection but they were not giving them a guide to ascension. They were trying to guide them down a path, that would eventually lead them to seek it out themselves. The constant copying of their consciences had made ascension impossible for the Asgard, although Odin suspected it could still be achieved and they were simply not ready yet. They still had a purpose on this plane of existence and that was what held them back.

They were the last of the four great races, the greatest alliance to ever exist in three galaxies. They could not leave all three of those galaxies as they are and just ascend. The Knox had not ascended with the others but they may as well have. They were complete pacifists now and with good reason. Beneath their angelic exterior, beats the heart of a vicious animal.

The Wraith, that the Asgard had fought alongside the Ancients against in the Pegasus galaxy. Were the only race that came close to the Knox's primal nature. Unlike the Wraith that drained the life force of their victims, the Knox simply ate theirs. They had been conquered by another race but they had overthrown them and used their technology to conquer other worlds. Only they had no need for slaves, only food and the more intelligent the species, the better that food tasted and they were also hunters, not cattle herders.

Because the Ancient's and the Furling's were busy fighting each other, the Knox had become a threat to even them. They had assimilated all of the different peoples technologies, whose species they had made extinct. That was the sin the Knox still believed, that they must atone for and also the reason they were pacifists. They believed that if they were to feed that part of themselves again, they could return to their savage ways. Even though it was because of an imbalance in their brains and a weapon was devised that cured them of it. They where that evolved now, that they had even greater psionic abilities than the ancients had.

Before Magni could answer the All father, Modi asked. "You are sending a fleet to support us?". He could not believe what he had heard.

Odin was not pleased with Modi's interruption. Even though he had asked Modi if he understood the council's decisions, it was Magni who needed put in his place. Modi was a warrior and would follow his orders, even if he pushed the boundaries of those orders. Magni was not built for military service and the stresses that service entailed. When something as important as what had just happened on Abydos occurred, Odin was automatically informed. He had witnessed Magni's emotional outburst and was concerned for him. "Yes Commander Modi but I am afraid you will have to promote a new second in command. It is time Balthar was given a command of his own, they should already be arriving in system. You should go deal with that but I would like to continue my conversation with your brother. Your berserker suits have made this possible Commander, we have not lost a single vessel since their introduction".

"Yes All father, thank you". Modi did not want to leave his brother but he had a fleet to inspect. He did not want to lose his first officer either but it was worth it and he would technically still be his second in command.

Odin looked at his grandson and asked. "What happened Magni, I have never seen you so angry?".

"While studying the humans of Midgard, I witnessed the best part of humanity All father and I felt hope for the first time in a very long time. It was not what the Gau'auld had done, their kind have done worse before. It was that my brother forced me into taking action, I am only aboard a vessel of war for his benefit and he forced me into making a decision, that he should have made. I am not a warrior All father". Modi answered.

"No Magni, you are not but you are needed at your brothers side more than ever now. Within two centuries our people may become extinct, we have until that time to prepare the people of Midgard. They are a barbaric race but they are capable of so much more. I have watched them come close to making the next step and they are close now but every time, it is seen as weakness by others of their kind and they must then start again. They are not ready yet Magni, soon they may be but not yet. Your brothers mission is to let them know that the Asgard are their to stop them, if they go too far and also temper the Gau'auld's cruelty. Not to advance the humans, is that understood Magni?". Odin asked him.

"Yes All father. I apologise for my lack of control. It will not happen again". Magni gave a small bow of his head, as he said this.

"It is we who should apologise Magni, you should not be placed in this situation but your brother is our best tactician, even your father does not compare to him. You are needed at his side Magni, now more than ever". Odin said to his grandson.

"I understand All father". Magni said. Then the connection was ended from the high councils side.

When Magni had finished, Modi was waiting for him. "I am sorry Magni, I forget that you do not like this. I will never put you in that position again". He said.

"I am an Asgard, I will do my duty. It is my purpose to ensure you do not go too far brother. I can not do that if you are second guessing yourself and you have done that since I helped the humans of Midgard. Orders or not, you would have not aloud that to happen before. If your command means more to you than doing what is right, then you should consider giving it up brother". Magni stated, before retaking his position at his station.

The mission Modi had been given was not the one he wanted, he wished for a return to the conflict with the Replicators. Their mission here was not one of war, they were to be a buffer between to warring peoples. Not to actually join the fight but to be a presence that would make both sides think twice, before committing atrocities. It was not the challenge he craved but his brother needed a break from all of that. For now Balthar would lead any engagements and they would handle the diplomatic side of things.

With a fleet under his command, it was his job now to deal with the Gau'auld. His first task would be calling a summit, to discuss Abydos becoming a protected planet. If a summit had already been called, Odin would have informed them. So he said to Magni. "Inform the system lords, that they have five days to prepare a delegation and that it will be Supreme Commander Modi that they will be meeting with and this time Magni, leave out the God of war part". The summit would be on Abydos, as all were held on the effected world.

With the Abydonians being as primitive has they are, that summit would be in orbit of that world. Once completed they would bring humans from one of the more advanced protected planets, to help institute a new belief system. One that had been especially developed by the Asgard, to give freed slaves a new purpose. One of intellectual growth and morale fortitude.

He then had the Mjolnir's computer core, extrapolate the leader of the Abydonians and then transport him into a holographic chamber, so that they could inform him of what would be occurring. After he had completed that conversation, he realised that he had a problem. The leader of the Abydonian people was not on Abydos or even Abydonian. He was from Midgard and they had made him their King. Things had just gotten far more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!
> 
> I know I said that I would stick to existing lore but as far as I know, it does imply that the Knox have not always been pacifists and I think it is a good explanation for why they have not ascended.


	13. Chapter twelve: We will not interfere but....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Aboard the Mjolnir, in orbit above unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

Magni had informed the System Lords and a delegation would arrive at the stated time. The Asgard would never allow the Gau'auld aboard one of their vessels, unless they were beamed directly into a cell. So a Ha'tak class vessel would be sent for the purpose. Ra would be one of the four delegates along with Cronus, Apophis and Heru'ur. All powerful System Lords and a show of strength. The nine Mjolnir class vessels that greet them, will soon make them see how futile a gesture that is. Modi had been sent twelve vessels but three of them were completing the task of placing surveillance devices around the galaxy and Balthar was searching for a certain. Donul McCain of Midgard.

He was also the chosen leader of the Abydonian people and the one who would have to deal with the Gau'auld. Balthar had been sent to Midgard to find their Stargate and hopefully in turn find the man. It could take days of listening in on conversations, in order to find him but if he is on Midgard, he should be close to the facility that housed the Stargate. It was Balthar's first mission as the Commander of his own vessel, he had taken command of the Mjolnir before but never to fulfil a mission.

It was a shame that it was a mission he was doomed to fail, Modi thought to himself. Magni reported that he had found a Donald McCain. He was on a world that was held by the Tok'ra and he was indeed from Midgard, so it must be him. The fact he had three Abydonians present with him, only confirmed this. So he left Astrid, one of the three female Commanders that had been sent to the Milkyway galaxy, in temporary Command of the fleet. She was a veteran of the Ancients war with the Wraith, when the Asgard had covered the Ancients retreat from the Pegasus galaxy and also the conflict with the Replicators.

They had sent some of the most talented Commanders in the Asgard fleet, with a mixture of Sub Commanders that had been promoted to commands of their own. They were all those that would have normally been used on the frontlines, in the war against the Replicators but would be rendered useless in a containment operation. Modi was very pleased with the personnel that he had been sent and even the very specific orders, he had received from Supreme Commander Thor.

His father still out ranked him but Modi had officially been made second only to him, in the entire Asgard fleet. They were losing ships at a rapid rate and more importantly their crews, before the berserker suits held back the tide. Some of them never to rise again but even if they did rise, they were one step closer to extinction. His berserker suits were a little larger but looked like the Asgard as they had been, before the cloning process had reduced their stature. Their design was actually inspired by the Replicators themselves, with the suits being made up of thousands of interlocking pieces. Those pieces were all made of the strongest compound metal, that they had been able to create.

When worn they moved as if a living being and not a suit of armour and Modi planned on revealing the Asgard's new form to both the Gau'auld and this Abydonian King. From what he had been told about this Donald McCain, the Abydonians had freely chosen him as their King and saw his father has the one who even a God could not defeat. That was another story and one that Modi believed was not an entirely accurate one. Even an Asgard mind, would have trouble defeating a mind as powerful as the Gau'auld's. What was described must have been hear say. Modi thought to himself.

When they arrived, he ordered Magni to find Donald McCain and transport him to the holographic chamber, where both of the brothers holographic human representations, would be waiting. Before he did he informed Modi that he had also found the human from Midgard, that had been joined with a Gau'auld Symbiote. So Modi ordered his brother to transport him also.

**Tok'ra high council chamber, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

Kraytos had just finished his explanation of where Egeria had been imprisoned. The Tok'ra present were all visibly shaken by the revelation of their queen's, possible survival. Garshaw looked to where Selmak/Saroosh and Anise/Freya were standing and said. "Selmak, Anise you are both to go to this world and ascertain if what Kraytos as just revealed to us, is truth or fiction". He then looked to Jim/Kraytos and said. "Until we have found the truth of your claims, you will remain restrained as you are now but you may stay here with your friends until then. Under guard of course".

Jim did not mind, the cuffs were not heavy just a little annoying and where they were going was a relatively short distance away and would have a ring platform, if it had not been looted. So if they were going to find her, it should not take them long. It would give him time to catch up with everyone, he had not even really spoken to his best friend yet and then there was his son. He must have felt some guilt about the way they had both dealt with their relationship, acting as if it was nothing.

He should not have, when he had told him about his friend and mentor being the only father he would ever know. It had vindicated what he had done all those years ago, he had always felt like he had betrayed his friend somehow. Learning that and that his friend truly had a son, even if not by blood, he had one that honoured him. Had eased his conscience. He would create some legacy for his friend as well. King Donald McCain. Jim was glad his son did not carry his name but his old mentor would have found that hilarious. Jim could not wait to hear what his mother thought about it as well, she and her husband had the same twisted sense of humour.

He expected her reaction would be the same as her husband's would have been and he looked forward to bringing up the subject when they return to earth, if they allowed him to return to earth. So he decided to start the piss taking early. He walked towards his son and as he got close enough so that he could be heard by all those gathered around him. Jim said. "How am I to address you now then Corporal McCain. Will your highness do or would you prefer...". Just then a beam of light swept both Jim and Donald away, leaving only the shackles behind and a stunned council chamber.

Garshaw looked over to the Tau'ri and the Abydonians. Then with shock on his face and in the sound of his voice, he simply said. "Asgard!".

**Holographic chamber, aboard the Mjolnir.**

When the humans appeared in the holographic chamber, that the Asgard used to talk to the humans of the protected worlds or a newly protected world. The one who was joined with a Symbiote completed his statement. "...King Donul McCain... the... first". Whilst simultaneously realising he was now not in the high council chamber any longer and was also not wearing the manacles either. The other human was even more shocked and was amazed by the landscape he was now seeing. If clouds could be called a landscape that is and stood in front of them, were two very strangely dressed individuals.

They seemed to be frozen in the same way Larry would always seem when not talking. Donald looked to his father and said. "Well, this is new".

"My friend says that they are Asgard and I am pretty sure that means, that these two are probably Thor and Loki or some of the others of their kind". He pointed to the two statue like images.

The one on the right had blonde hair and a beard, while the one on the left had red fiery hair and a beard. The two Asgardians that should be now talking to the humans and the Gau'auld, were too busy laughing at Magni's unintentional timing of their transport, up to the Mjolnir. They were not rolling on the floor laughing but they both found the humans sudden appearance humorous. Especially the joined one and his slow realisation of where he was.

When they did regain their composure, it was Magni who spoke through the blonde haired avatar. "Humans of Midgard I am Magni son of Thor the God of thunder, this is my brother Modi the God of war. We have bought you before us because of a matter of great importance but before we speak of this, we must first offer our assistance. There is one among you that has been taken by an Etin, it is within our power to remove the Gau'auld within but we could only do this by killing the creature. The joining that has occurred between the two of you, is unlike any the Asgard have seen before".

Modi then spoke through the fiery red haired human avatar, who added. "The decision is yours and yours alone, we can not make that choice for you".

Inside Jim's head, the Gau'auld thought for a moment that Jim would do it but their Symbiotic connection, soon reassured him that was not the case. His Host had actually been defensive at the suggestion somehow, protective even. Almost like a parent. In his internal voice Jim told Kraytos. "You are as much my son as Ra's now Kraytos, I would never let them harm you". He was not just trying to reassure Kraytos and he could not lie to him now anyway. In the short time since they had made their deal, they had spent considerably longer in the dreamscape, where the passage of time was irrelevant. To a certain extent.

To the two men that seemed ready to star in an opera. Jim said. "No thank you, me and Kraytos are getting along just fine. If you would have asked me that when I first met him. I would have gladly taken you up on your offer but let us just say, that he is not the Etin he once was". The images, because both humans knew that was what they were, had returned to their frozen status.

Larry's picture shows were not as advanced as the ones they were seeing now but once you had seen one demonstration of that technology. It was easier to spot another version of it. Jim knew, because Kraytos knew and Kraytos knew, because Ra knew, that the Asgard were definitely not human and looked completely different to these two individuals.

The red haired image then spoke. "Very well but this is very unusual. If we did not have the power to see through lies, then we would remove the Etin anyway but the words you speak are those of the Host and are truthful. The reason we have sort you out, is because of the destruction you left in your wake on Abydos. When we arrived in that star system, Ra's Jaffa were executing anyone who tried to help the sixty three rebels, that rose up in rebellion against Ra".

Modi let the knowledge of their actions sink in, before telling them that the people were not only alive but also now free from Gau'auld oppression. "We arrived in time and were able to revive the dead and heal the men that were left to a slow and agonising death. To stop any further rebellion, Ra used those men as a test. Any who disobeyed their God and tried to aid their love ones, were executed for that love. He did this to determine who would stir more rebellion, when in truth it only revealed those who would rather die, than witness such cruelty".

Again Modi let his words sink in, before continuing. "Because of this, the Asgard have declared that world under our protection and will defend it with our lives, if that is what it would take to ensure their safety. There is however one problem, the leader of that worlds people must be present at the summit, in order to make that status official. We are informed that you are now the King of the Abydonian people. You may bring up to four others with you and they may be from any world of your choosing".

Magni then spoke through his avatar. "We know of your plans to challenge the Gau'auld System Lords and we will not interfere but know this. Your actions have consequences for those you wish to set free, your cause is a noble one but it will be those people that suffer. Because of the threat of the Asgard, the Gau'auld place limits on their level of cruelty. If you become a genuine threat to them. For their spite, many will suffer more than they already do".

Donald then asked. "If you are so powerful a race, why don't you destroy the Gau'auld".

Magni answered him. "When your nation enslaved and stole the people of Africa from their lands, among other atrocities. Should the Asgard have destroyed your people?". He asked in return.

Donald was surprised by the Asgard knowing about earth and its recent history but Jim wasn't. So he said. "We would have probably deserved it but then we would never have learned. The thing is, the Gau'auld have had far longer to change and they still have not and while they continue to use those Sarcophagi of theirs, they probably never will. Believe me I have experienced the effects of that device and the man I became because of it, not even the Gau'auld themselves could compare to.

It is not the Symbiote that is effected by it, it is the human Host but the Symbiote itself takes on the traits of each Host it takes. It is those humans that are effected by the negative effects and are twisted by them but their Symbiotic relationship transfers it onto the Gau'auld. The Tok'ra do not use the device and that is why they are different to them but if they were to use it, they would become no better than their brethren". Jim explained.

Magni was intrigued by what the Host was telling him. Much of it was what the Asgard believed themselves but the Host spoke with certainty. "The Asgard have come to that same conclusion but that transference is purely a mental one. We have never been able to prove those theories. What makes you so certain?". His avatar asked Jim.

Jim's head dropped and Kraytos arose, with the familiar light show. "Because we know more about my race, than even those who created us". He said in a voice as booming as the two Norse gods.

Modi was a member of the warrior class of his species and knew more than his brother on matters concerning the military but his brother and his class had access to information deemed, unnecessary for the warrior class to know. So he replied. "Your race evolved on a primordial world alongside the Unas, this is common knowledge among the Asgard".

However his brother knew different, he said. "That is not entirely true brother". He turned his attention back to the humans, then continued. "I am not authorised to discuss this further, until I have spoken to the All father himself but when the true purpose that you have been summoned here is completed. We will wish to speak of this again. You are before us now, to decide the future of Abydos and her people. In less than six of Midgard's days, a Gau'auld Ha'tak vessel will arrive in the Abydos System. Your delegation is expected on Abydos by the dawn of the fifth of your days. We advise that you arrive sooner, there is much to prepare for". Magni's avatar told them.

The five days given to the System Lords, were five Abydos day cycles. They were around three and a half hours longer than earth, so over a half day longer if measured by the earths day cycle. Which meant Donald had that much time to prepare, for this summit. He said to the two Norse gods. "Now I accepted the position of their King, only because I believed that I could convince one of them to take the job. Long before I would actually be, their King. Do not misunderstand me now, I fully intend to honour my pledge to those people. I just have no idea what being a King even means yet, could ya no get an extension on that timetable like?". When he was nervous his Scottish accent became more pronounced and nothing made him more nervous, than thinking about being a bloody King.

The two brothers had to check their translation matrix again and run it through the files pertaining to the country of his birth, Scotland. They spoke the same language as the country to their south but would use different grammar or at least a large portion of the population did. Once the translation had been cleaned up. Magni said. "The Asgard have a saying. True leaders do not seek out leadership, they have it thrust upon them. I am certain you will be a good King Donul McCain, first of your name".

Modi then added. "However, the time for the summit has been set and can not be altered now. When you arrive on Abydos, you and your delegation will be transported here. You will then learn the rules you will be expected to follow. We will meet again then". The two humans and the Gau'auld were then transported back to their former locations.

Back on the bridge of the Mjolnir. Modi turned to his brother and asked. "What is it that I do not know about the Gau'auld, then brother and why would the council keep it from the general population?". Modi was not naive, he knew that there was much he was not privy to but he was technically on a war footing against both the Gau'auld and the people of Midgard. Neither of them knew that for certain yet but the fleet now in this galaxy, would soon enlighten them. He should have all knowledge available at his disposal.

They were not to take an active role in that conflict but they were to be an imposing presence. A presence that loomed over both sides and the summit they had called. Would be when both parties were left in no uncertain terms, that the Asgard were here and ready to act. It was more posturing from his race, than it was an actual threat of action. The war Modi waged would be a psychological one and it had been a long time since he had that kind of challenge. Modi did not crave war. Modi only craved a challenge.

Magni replied. "Until I have consulted with the All father, I can not tell you brother but I can tell you this. Our father told you that many of the Ancients, did not deserve that title. This is one of the numerous times, that their race made that perfectly clear for all to see, brother". Magni then left the bridge, so that he could go to his personal quarters and speak in private to the All father.

What the human Host and the Gau'auld within had told them. Changes everything and another secret that was not known to the Asgard race as a whole, would need to be utilised. The four great races would once again convene a council. Something not done since those who ascended returned to this plane of existence, to inform the Asgard that they would not interfere with the lower planes. They did leave them a means to summon them under certain conditions, those conditions concerned the past mistakes of both those races.

The Ancients may have created the Gau'auld but it was the Furling's short sightedness, that gave them the opportunity to become a galactic power. The Ancients had long introduced a security measure into their technology, with only those who possessed a gene that only appeared in their own kind, being able to operate the vast majority of their technology.

The Furling's believed that anyone who could decipher their technology, would be advanced enough to wield it responsibly but they had not taken into account the Symbiote's and their incredible minds. They also needed Naquadah in their blood to operate some of the Furling technology but the Gau'auld soon figured that out for themselves and altered themselves accordingly. Even the Stargates that were now in this galaxy, were designed by them and were much more advanced versions of the ones seeded by the Ancients, when they had first arrived in the Milkyway galaxy.

The Stargates seeded in the Pegasus galaxy, had actually taken inspiration from the Furling's improved design. They were an improvement still on the Milkyway Stargates but not enough of one to warrant replacing those already there. Although the Ancients were the race with the longest history and were considered the most powerful of the great races. It was the Furling's who gained ascension first of the two races. Magni believed that it was because their race had less to feel guilty for, before their ascension but after the fact, they had much to regret.

**Tok'ra high council chamber, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

When Jim and Donald reappeared in the same manner in which they had disappeared, the Tok'ra guards all raised their weapons and pointed them at Jim. Garshaw raised his hand to stop them, then said. "If the Asgard have returned him here, then they must believe his explanation and I am sure they had good reason to take them. Is that not correct?". He asked the two humans and the Gau'auld within.

Donald had a awkward smile on his face, as he said. "You could say that, they told us that we are invited to a summit. One to declare that Abydos is now free from Gau'auld oppression. They just need their bloody King there to make it official". When the three Abydonians and San'kha realised what they had just been told. San'kha screamed in Gau'auld. "We live free!". Instead of the rebellions unofficial motto. 'We will die free!'. That were inspired by Darrik's final words to Nebu Jr. There was another part to that motto but they never spoke those words. Those words were not for them, they were for the ones that they died for. Those words were. 'So that we can live free!'.

As the slaves would not work hard in the mines for Ra, it was the same for the rebellion. The slaves had worked hard to protect their families from Ra's wrath and the rebels fight to free their brethren. Not themselves, they were already free. They would free them all, not just on Abydos but across the entire Gau'auld empire and they would not stop until all knew freedom. Both Jaffa and human alike, even if they would being doing battle, with those they wished to liberate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The four great races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Aboard the Mjolnir.**

Magni made the connection and was instantly greeted by Odin. "I have been expecting you Magni, what the joined one told you is very interesting". They were in Odin's personal residence and not the high council chambers.

"Yes All father I believe it is, will you be contacting the others or will we dealing with this matter ourselves?". Magni asked him.

"Would you like to join me Magni?". Odin asked his grandson.

Magni did not expect this. Only a select few Asgard even knew, that they were still in contact with the ascended ones. "I would be honoured All father". He said to Odin. Who looked disappointed with his grandson. He turned to his grandson and said. "I have done something unforgivable Magni but I want you to understand, that I truly believe it will be worth it in the end".

Odin knew all the secrets of the Asgard race and even those of the four great races. It was a burden he had carried for so very long now, it was only his sense of duty that carried him forward. The Asgard race was stagnant and unlike the rest of his race, he saw the Replicators as a blessing as much as a curse. The Asgard were unchanging for millennia, until the infestation began. The past eight thousand years were a sort of renaissance for the Asgard race, with great thinkers stepping forward in order to fight the Replicating ones.

Thinkers like Modi, who stepped out of the shadows of their superiors. To devise new tactics against an enemy that was ever adapting. Great minds that not only improved their existing technology but also invented new weapons, in the fight to rid their galaxy of the Replicators. That was the problem, one that would never go away. War was the mother of innovation and Odin no longer knew how he should feel about that. So many had stepped forward, where as before they would have been content to stay in their place. Stagnant then but moving through the ranks now.

The Asgard had a new Supreme Commander, of a new Asgard fleet and that would grow in time and be at the head of a new offensive and the one who even defeated a God. That man could be the key to it all. Odin was the only one of all of his people, that was privy to one particular secret and that secret was about to be well and truly revealed and in time he will even be able to forgive himself. Something he doubted his people ever would, the ascended ones certainly would not.

Then we came to Magni, he would be one of the candidates to replace him and his choice. He only hoped the Asgard race did not decide, that the entire family should be removed from office. If they did not then Magni would be the new All father. Odin moved the runes that would take them to a underground chamber, deep underground.

They would not actually be there, he was still in his residence and Magni was aboard the Mjolnir, in the Milkyway galaxy but only the All father, could authorise any transmission to this replica of the original meeting place, of the four great races. Hmmm great indeed, once great more like. They had made mistakes that effected three galaxies, maybe even more than that. Their history went that far back, even the Ancients themselves had forgotten much of their own history, before ascending. They remembered it all now, that was if they chose to acknowledge their past sins.

When Odin and Magni appeared, they were stood in front of the wall with Asgard runes depicted on it. Anteaus of the Nox, was in the position next to the Nox language. they were waiting for the ascended ones. Anteaus said to Odin. "He came to me as well but I sent him away. I am too old to be brave or is it stupid, I always get those two mixed up. I mean you no disrespect Odin old friend but what is done, is done". Anteaus said cryptically.

Magni did not know what was happening and felt uneasy. He understood the reason he was supposed to be here, that was the revelation of the new kind of joining. Both the Gau'auld and the Humans were the Ancients legacy and something as important as this, they should be consulted about. Only Odin was acting strange and talking about something unforgivable he had done. Now the Nox representative was talking about sending someone away. Magni was confused.

The first of the Ascended ones to arrive was a Furling female, she looked human at first glance but if you looked closer. She had the features of a feline, only they were subtle and made her look far more elegant than any human. Her skin was actually a sandy coloured fur but again you would have to look very closely, to recognise it as such. She was dressed in a style more oriental than any other but without patterns, only plain black. Her arms were uncovered but the rest of her body was completely covered up to her neck. "What have you done Odin?". She asked him.

She then looked to Anteaus and said. "You knew of this but said nothing, why would you do this?". She seemed genuinely hurt by the perceived betrayal.

"It was none of your concern Pangarr, your kind made the rules. We on the lower planes, only expect you to follow them. If one of your kind breaks those rules, who are we to stop them". He said it in the most polite way but even though the Nox were pacifists, they could be cutting with their words. Even those who were ascended seemed young to them and they would seem patronising to even them. Even though those people had ascended, many were still younger than Anteaus, even the older ones.

The Nox had achieved immortality by staying at the precipice of ascension, for longer than even the other two races had considered it, as an actual option. When the Nox had been cured of the hunger, that had driven their race to unthinkable crimes. It had changed them in so many ways. Entire races gone, races that had risen over millions of years, gone. The other races tell the Nox, that it was not their fault but they were not mindless creatures.

They knew what they were doing and the cure did not stop all of them, some of their kind fought on. With the last violent acts of the Nox race, being the deaths of their own kin. To those that were killed. The Nox that made that difficult decision and hunted their own kind down, were traitors. Maybe they were right. Anteaus was too old to care about such things, he only longed to wonder amongst the life on his world and be amazed how everyday, he would see something different and yet comfortingly the same.

Pangarr could not argue with Anteaus, the Furling had indeed made the rules. The Ancients had placed them on the path to ascension but the Furling's had reached it first and set the rules of none interference. The universe was infinite but the Furling's already knew of the Ancients home galaxy and those they had left behind their. So searched for it from a distance and felt their power, so they had shrouded our entire region of space.

Over the millions of years since the first of the Furling's achieved ascension, many have joined their ranks and that had ensured the safety of the lower plains from the Ori. However if their kind were to mess with the lower planes, then that could send up a flare to the Ori. Not certain to but a very real possibility. What these two have allowed to happen, even helped to ensure events proceeded unnoticed by the higher planes.

It was even worse than meddling in the affairs of the lower planes, they had allowed time to be altered and the man who had committed such a heinous crime, would be punished here today. The Ancients representative, was actually the accused and he was unconscious on the floor. They had at least left him his clothes but this one would never be given help to ascend again, not that he would want it. Pangarr thought to herself.

The Ancient who was a human in appearance, on the outside anyway. Started to come around, when he stood up he said. "That is better, that whole being pure energy". He looked over to Pangarr and finished. "It just, really was not me". He then started stretching and cracking his bones.

Pangarr looked furious. "How dare you act as if you have done nothing!". Her eyes that looked almost human, in her anger were definitely feline in nature.

Anteaus spoke up then. "If I understand the situation correctly. When he did what he did, was he not a lower form and there for, beyond your interference?". Magni noticed again, that the Nox seemed to be almost offended by the notion of being deemed, a lower form of life.

Pangarr did not reply, instead she turned to Odin. "You at least understand the seriousness of this?". She asked him.

"Yes, do you?". Odin asked in return.

Pangarr seemed to anger a little. "Do you believe this a joke?". She asked Odin.

Anteaus replied. "Do you believe we are?". He asked Pangarr.

"We are here to stand in judgement over this one, why am I the one on trial?". Pangarr asked, realising the change in purpose of the meeting.

The Ancient was the one who explained for her. "You are not on trial, we have no authority over the higher planes. We are simply pointing out, that your own laws give you no authority here. Time was altered by a being on this plane of existence, not yours. I only used that plane to keep an eye on things, which is not against the rules and those who corrected the course here and there. They were also of this plane of existence". He said with a smug grin on his face.

Anteaus then said to Pangarr. "Go back to your prison, leave those with free will, to live free".

"Why are you speaking like this Anteaus, have we offended you in some way?". Pangarr asked him.

"Your rules offend me but no you and the others have not offended me". Anteaus replied.

"The rules are there for your protection, the danger of interfering with the lower planes is a very real one. You surely must see that?". Pangarr implored.

"I see that the Nox are free and that your kind are not. Maybe you are the lower form of life, relatively speaking?". Magni knew the Nox had a problem with the ascended ones. Anteaus while speaking in a none threatening, serene even tone of voice. Was definitely not pleased with the Furling female.

Anteaus looked over to Magni and said. "They are cowards, young one. They huddle in fear and place restrictions on their own freedom. Many believe the same of the Nox but we are free, free to do as we please and we are brave enough to choose peace. I hope one day for the Asgard to return to their peaceful ways and so do you".

He then looked to Odin at Magni's side. "You have made a excellent choice for your successor Odin but I do not believe he will be needed yet. When they learn of what was to come, they will forgive you. Especially when they learn that the Replicators, are just another mess left behind by the cowards". As he finished the statement. Anteaus turned again to the Furling delegate or to be more precise the ascended delegation.

Pangarr could not believe what she was hearing, they had hidden all of this from them and the tampering with time. He had not just altered the past but had travelled to the future and witnessed what was to come. First a golden age, at least for some. In time factions were made and lines were drawn and war began between the Jaffa and the freed human slaves. The Tauri who were building a golden age for the earth and had begun colonising the former Ancient worlds, had no choice but to choose a side.

Even the Jaffa had split into civil war, with the faction that supported the Tau'ri, branded traitors to their own kind. The new war that started, was not against a predictable enemy like the Gau'auld controlled Jaffa. It was free thinking men and women, against other free thinking individuals. It was a war without end and many other innocent species were caught in the cross fire but that was no excuse for tampering with time. At least as far as the ascended ones were concerned.

"You have all gone insane, the future was not a pretty one but what of millions of years into the future. When there war was finally over, other life would have risen. What gave you the right to deny them their existence?". Pangarr asked all gathered. Magni did not know of the temporal tampering but he had played a role in it. Even if it was an unknowing one. She then turned to the Ancient and asked. "What gave you the right Janus?". With far more disgust in her voice.

With a look that made him seem wounded by the question. Janus replied. "Right? I did not have any right to do what I have done. I had an obligation and as far as those races that will never exist. Time has changed but there is a universe out there, in which I never made the final decision to change everything and that universe will continue on. I just wanted one universe, where one of those who left them in this mess. Was willing to take responsibility and do something about it. What is done, is done. By being here you are now breaking your own rules". Janus scolded her.

Pangarr then said before Vanishing. "I only hope the Ori have not sensed this disturbance, for everyone's sake!".

Janus then said to nobody in particular. "I was more worried about Anubis but we will deal with them as well. When the time is right".

"The Nox will not join your crusade Janus and we will not tolerate any more tampering with time. We aloud this because we agree with you, the ascended ones have washed their hands of the mistakes they have made and others have suffered because of them". Anteaus declared, in the softly spoken manner of the Nox. He then turned to Odin. "It is too soon to reveal this to them Odin my friend. Your people will need stability, now that your war with the Replicators will soon be at an end". He said as he bowed his head.

"Will they understand, when they learn that I have possessed the knowledge to end that war. Since before it began?". Odin asked the members of the now three great races, because the ascended ones were no longer welcome on this plane. They had made that clear enough to Pangarr.

"What is done, is done All father". Magni said to his grandfather.

Janus looked to Anteaus and said to him. "I believe you were correct Anteaus. Magni here will make a fine successor one day". He then said to Odin. "but not yet old friend, we still have much to do. Now be a good fellow and arrange transportation to my ancestral home would you. There is someone there who needs to know it as begun and another I must apologise to. After all it was because of me that he has been in that wheelchair, for all this time". With a flash of light the hidden chamber that was beneath Othala, was empty once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	15. Chapter fourteen: Matriarch and Patriarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**High council chamber, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

It had taken Selmak and Anise several hours before they returned and revealed their mission a successful one. The humans of that world had begun excavating nearby ruins but they were yet to discover the location of Egeria's resting place. There was indeed a ring platform, only it was in an underground chamber and Anise had to use her knowledge of Gau'auld architecture, to find a route to where the Canopic stasis jar was stored. Has a thank you to the people of this world, for not destroying this place and instead burying it. She left the way open for them to reach the lower levels, where the healing technology was but she was not there for anything but her Queen. If they had looted it and destroyed everything, Egeria would surely not have survived.

When they returned a young woman of around twenty five years old, volunteered To be the Host for Egeria. Her name was Yosuuf and she had been raised by Garshaw from a young age. She would have been his next Host in a few years time, when the aging grew more rapid and he resembled Lantash. Who they had been told, had a year before he would need another Host. They had also told them that the Host Steban, had made peace with the world and was willing to die, if a Host could be found sooner.

They all knew they were hinting at one of them becoming his Host, with Malkshur saying she would also be willing to separate from Jolinar, as she would still have a third of her natural life left. She did make it clear that Jolinar did not want to be joined with a Male. She had said that she had tried it once and still had nightmares about it. They were certain she was joking, well they were certain. Jolinar had been serious, her first Host was a Male but all since had been Female.

Malkshur was coming towards the end of her active career and would have been nothing more than a council member or some other administrative position. She would rather spend her time relaxing on one of the few worlds untouched by the Gau'auld, that the Tok'ra had found the combinations to. Jolinar and Malkshur had been an amazing team for over a hundred of earths years but Malkshur could never hold Jolinar back. They would just be miserable together, with only their memories of past glory. She would still have those memories joined or not.

Egeria had been in stasis for a long time, so she was left to complete the blending for a time. When she did arise from her prone position on a medical bed and spoke for the first time, she asked to speak with those of the Tau'ri. When she entered the high council chamber, the humans of earth all bowed down in a show of respect. Except for the one in the chair but he did bow his head in greeting. The Abydonians would never bow down to anyone ever again or their adopted brother.

In the voice of the Tok'ra or even the Gau'auld because Egeria herself, considers the Gau'auld her brethren and feels pity for them. She said to Donald McCain. "Why are you bowing, are we not of equal standing?". She asked with a smile. She had learned all that her Host knew but she spoke in Gau'auld. Her Host had not yet learned English.

"Yea I keep forgetting about that, I'm still getting used to it. Your highness. Sorry Egeria is it?". Donald stutteringly asked her.

Egeria laughed, then replied. "Egeria will be fine. Donald McCain". She then turned to his father. "You must be Kraytos?". She asked.

Jim felt offended she had not asked his name first but he supposed that he was going to have to get used to that, on occasion now. "Kraytos is here, my name is James Elden but you may call me Jim. Your highness". He said in a polite manner.

"Egeria will be fine. I am not that type of Queen. James but would it be possible to speak with Kraytos please?". She asked Jim.

He could see both Rachael and her cousin both smiling at the use of James, instead of Jim by Egeria and thought to himself. That she could if she had called him Jim but instead of saying that, he dropped his head. "Egeria". Was all Kraytos said.

"They can be far crueller than the Gau'auld, would you not agree Kraytos?" Egeria asked him.

A look of shock crossed Kraytos face, followed by one of understanding. "You went through the same experience as myself, your Host changed you?". He asked her.

"Yes and my children are who she changed me into. I will miss her until the end of my days but she will always be with me. You could say I am her and she is me". Egeria said, with a beaming smile spread across Yosuuf's face.

Kraytos returned Egeria's warm smile and said. "You could say she was your mother". He now saw Jim as a kind of father. He had as much of him in him now, as he had his father or his mother. He was not looking forward to telling the Abydonians who his mothers Host is but maybe they would see him as kin. Jim thought that but Kraytos was not sure. They would have every right to hate her, she had forced Meera, the fathers sister to murder her own family. The memories of that incident were not complete though and his mother had passed on little of herself, to her young. It was not unusual, his father only passed on what he chose to as well.

Egeria had hated her first Host, at first. She had whispered in her minds ear, slowly manipulating her into doing things she wanted her to do. Medura had not been a kind human, she was more twisted than the Gau'auld. Her people had unburied their Stargate and Medura had been taken by one of Ra's underlings. He needed a new one after his Queen had tried to overthrow him. It had seemed easy to subdue her but her people had become a warrior race and she had only used it as a tactic. She had shown Egeria true terror but had eventually offered her a partnership. She would not fight back but Egeria had to promise to stop using the Sarcophagus.

They had only used it a few times but the Host recognised that it was changing her and did not like it. Egeria could have eventually subdued her but Ra would have known of the struggle and he had cautioned her not to overuse it anyway. It was the Sarcophagi, that had turned his two previous Queens into power hungry maniacs. Over time they became as close as lovers and shared themselves completely with one another. It was that joining that changed them both and birthed the Tok'ra movement.

They could not be separated without killing the Host but Ra was able to keep Egeria alive and imprisoned. He would place her in a human Host and torture her for days but she knew her children lived, so endured it all. Medura would always be a part of her and that woman could endure some amount of punishment. He would then remove her and kill the Host before returning her into stasis. She would begin the process of joining completely with this Host, in time but she could not pass on that knowledge to her children as they needed to continuously change Hosts. They were spies and undercover operatives, the ability to change their identities was essential for their anonymity.

If they were to learn to join on that level, they would have to remain with the Host for life or ask them to sacrifice their lives. They could not separate without killing the Host. They would also be potentially immortal, maybe not for all time but long enough for even a Symbiote to forget. When Ra was defeated, it was her intention to teach her young then and truly change the relationship between humans and her kind. She was not expecting another like Medura, who was strong enough to take on a Gau'auld and not win but change them.

Egeria said to Kraytos. "She was more like my lover but looking back now, yes I do consider her a mother in a sense".

Rachael Hawthorn was watching the encounter closely, she was not a jealous woman but this Egeria obviously had a connection with Kraytos. Not with her James but definitely with Kraytos, this could get complicated she thought to herself. She then thought that it had passed complicated, a long time ago.

Jacob was sat next to her and his radio receiver started clicking. "Sir, I do not understand what I am receiving. It says the man in the portrait is admiring himself and that Robert Parker has spoken to him but he wants to speak to you Sir". He then said. "I can ask them to repeat the message sir?".

Richard was as confused as Jacob was, so asked him to indeed get a confirmation on the signal. When he repeated the same message again. Richard decided he must return to earth, so he turned to his group and said. "I am certain the Tok'ra will allow James and Kraytos to leave now but why don't you all stay and I will return to continue our conversation about an alliance, between our two peoples but first I have a mystery to solve". He and Jacob then left with a guard, in order to return to the surface of the planet.

**Beneath the Stamford estate, Earth.**

Janus first stop was to see a very dear friend, to tell him that the wait is over. That friend had detected the Asgard vessel and its Ancient occupant as soon as they arrived in the system. He had also detected the first Asgard vessel but had kept quiet about it. The Asgard were not a threat to the earth and if they had been, Larry would have destroyed the vessel In orbit. That was his true purpose and not the passing on of knowledge, as the humans believed. He was a weapon and a failsafe, in case the Gau'auld found earth before it all began.

When Janus appeared before Larry, the first thing Larry asked was. "Are you certain you have chosen the correct time period, they really are quite primitive?".

"Yes Larry I am certain. If these people are going to fix the mistakes made by my people, it is only fair that we stop them from making their greatest mistake. They will not learn the lessons of those conflicts but in truth, they never truly did anyway. Some of the general population yes, others took inspiration from it but worse than those people, their governments were doomed to repeat those mistakes. If not for the discovery of the Stargate, they were headed towards a nuclear conflict and would have eventually destroyed themselves. That is without the religious war, that in truth was merely for greed". Janus said to his very old friend.

"I understand that part but these people are not those who liberated a galaxy and became the fifth race. They are barbaric and may become far worse than the Gau'auld Janus. You must see this for yourself?". Larry asked the recently descended one.

"That is why I created the Hastings family and gave them a morale code to live by. They will be the leaders of all off world missions and the only ones who are able to fully use the technology available to them and then there is you and your children of course". Janus said with a knowing smile.

"I have had a long time to consider this Janus and I believe you may be making a mistake!". Larry replied.

"Nothing is ever achieved without making a few mistakes along the way, old friend. It as begun now and we must see it through to its conclusion. Now transport me up to the room with my portrait in, would you Larry. I am looking forward to meeting my decedents, they have made me an extremely proud patriarch". Janus said, before vanishing into thin air in a flash of light.

When he rematerialized in Richard Hastings private study, he rang the bell that would call one of the servants. They would be confused about the ringing bell, as the leader of the family was currently off world but he was certain that someone would answer the call. He did not have the memories of when he had been an ascended being but he did not need them. He still possessed all of the knowledge he had learned before his ascension and all of this had been planned then. He had only ascended to keep an eye on things and thanks to a fellow rebel, he had a means to contact the lower planes and tell them to fix things as needed. Without being discovered by the others.

When the three brothers had steered away from the course he had set them, he had been forced to do a terrible act. He had influenced one of the brothers descendant's, to betray the others. It was a dark time for the family but if they had achieved their goal, the others would have recognised the change to the timeline. Janus was actually proud of them for making the attempt but he needed a people of war and they would have ushered in a new golden age for humanity. If not for the larger picture he would have allowed it and faced the consequences but they would have never have defeated the Gau'auld.

He was admiring his portrait when Robert Parker entered the study. He had a handgun in his hand and as soon as he saw Janus, he raised it and said. "Put your hands in the air and get down on your knees". When the stranger did not react, he added. "Now!".

"I am hurt that you do not recognise me Robert, my portrait did belong to you once". Janus said. He did not do as he was asked, Janus had always had a problem with doing what he was told. Not out of any childish rebellious streak, he just usually believed he was right and they were wrong.

"I said get on your knees, Kinsey!". He left Janus in no uncertain terms, that he would shoot him if he did not listen. It would not matter if he did, Janus had collected a few items on the way here. One of those were a personal shield but Robert Parker could end up being hit with a ricocheting bullet and that would not do. So he raised his hands and slowly dropped to his knees. "I can understand your mistake but I can assure you, I am your ancestor". He said as he assumed his kneeling stance.

Robert recognised the man as soon as he had laid eyes on him but that did not mean he was him. All of the Hastings family, shared some kind of resemblance with their patriarch. Because of that fact, it was more likely that he was a Kinsey or one of their branch of the family tree. The only thing that had stopped him shooting him instantly, were the strange clothes he was wearing. They were a shade of grey but it was how different they looked to anything Robert had seen before, that had stopped him taking immediate action. If he was a Kinsey, then Robert would take great pleasure in strangling him, with his bare hands or give him to Nebu.

Yes he would give him to Nebu. Robert had told him all about the Kinsey's and the role they had played, in foiling the families plans for this world. Nebu saw them as no better than the Gau'auld, worse even. The Gau'auld enslaved a species not their own but these Kinsey's did it to their own kind and were worse than even the Jaffa to Nebu. The Jaffa were slaves themselves and even if Nebu had not gotten completely passed his hatred for them, he at least understood that they were slaves as well.

"You look like my father and we all share some similarities with the patriarch. This is really imaginative for the Kinsey's, I did not think they were that bright. Never mind Nebu will get you to talk and if I was you, I would just tell him the truth. We have a way to detect lies and he will punish you for them". Robert gave him an evil smile, so that he would get is meaning.

"Yes of course Larry, he will be able to clear up this little misunderstanding". Janus told him, then he said into thin air. "Larry old friend I am going to need your assistance, could you please come and explain who I am". After a few seconds, he added. "He wont be long. He does not have the ability to transport himself but he has other means of getting here". Janus said, while still on his knees with his hands in the air.

Robert Parker did not react to what the man said and kept his weapon trained on him. He did react when Larry passed through the floor, as if it was one of his pictures made of light. He came to a rest on the desk that Richard Hastings would use and then Larry himself appeared. "Hello Robert Parker, it is a pleasure as always. How may I be of service on this fine day?". Larry asked him, completely ignoring the fact that Janus was even there.

"This one says that he is my ancestor and he claims that you can confirm this?". Robert was hoping it was a Kinsey. He had missed out on the fun at the palace and would settle for watching Nebu have fun with him.

"He is much more than that I am afraid. He is indeed your ancestor but he is also the reason your family hates the Kinsey's. He has much to answer for but his judgement is beyond mere mortals". Larry said in Robert Parker's own voice.

Janus was not pleased with what Larry had just revealed and was planning on letting them know the whole story at a later time. "What are you doing Larry?". He asked the dark skinned man, that was made of light.

"If these people are going to commit to your crusade Janus, then they deserve to know the truth. The Kinsey's are your kin as well or have you disowned them as the rest of their family has. They committed a terrible crime against their own blood, because of you Janus!". Larry said accusingly.

There was always a danger that this could happen but the original plan had not included freeing the slaves, it had been about growing in strength and influence. The liberation of this world from the greedy, would have came later. Janus's Angel's as he liked to think of them, had made the course corrections as they were needed but he had no choice but to do what he did and personally influence the head of the Kinsey clan, through the dream realm. Many had been killed in the culling that followed but it was necessary. "I will explain everything Larry but would you please tell Robert that I can be trusted. He can not harm me with that weapon but he could end up harming himself". He warned him.

"Whether you can be trusted is a matter of opinion Janus". Larry then turned to Robert and said. "However, he is the man he claims to be but do not trust him because of what I say. I would not want you to hold it against me".

Janus then said. "This is the thanks I get for creating you".

Larry seemed amused by what Janus had just revealed. "Do not all children resent their parent?".

"You are learning humour, I am so proud of you Larry. You always had trouble with humour but you seem to be getting it". Janus told him, trying to change the subject.

Robert Parker did not let him, instead he said. "I do not see what you find funny about this. If I am hearing you correctly, then my family were forced to commit atrocities because of you".

"I will explain everything but it would be best if the head of your family were here, when he returns I will reveal all". Janus told Robert.

Robert approached the bell that had been used to summon him, keeping his weapon pointed at the man on his knees as he did. He rang the bell and then told Clarissa to send for Nebu and Martin Turner. When they arrived, he left to speak with Joseph Hammond. Janus tried to speak to the two men but Nebu made it clear he was to remain silent. He could not hurt Janus but he was still a little intimidated by him. Even Martin Turner seemed to try and stay as far away from Nebu as possible, he was not making it obvious but he was definitely trying not to get in his way.

About an hour later, when Robert returned with Richard Hastings. The head of the Hastings clan dismissed the guards and indicated for him to get up and take a seat. Once he was comfortable. Richard said to Janus. "I hear you have a lot of explaining to do and I warn you sir. You are not above the law!". With a face that showed the anger he must be feeling, at what Larry had revealed to his uncle.

Janus was expecting some push back but he was not ready to tell them everything yet. There was still much to do before the true crusade began, there was only one problem. This time the Gau'auld did not need to be defeated, they had to be changed. The only chance of that happening had been the first casualty of the original war. Ra was different to the other Gau'auld and kept the others in check.

If the humans challenged him and declared total war on the Gau'auld, then they could lose that chance. With his son being the one giving him the ultimatum, then there was a small possibility of success. It would not be immediate but if they waged a war that was less threatening to Ra himself and more threatening to those who could be considered cruel, even among the Gau'auld. When the humans of earth gained a common enemy, they may have a chance.

First he needed to convince his own flesh and blood, that he was not the devil they believed him to be. This was going to be a difficult task but it should not be impossible for the God of beginnings and transitions. There was a Roman God that shared his name, although he did not believe he was the inspiration for that deity, the description fit Janus well.

He was usually depicted by two heads facing in opposite directions. One facing to the past, the other to the future. Maybe he was the inspiration for that deity or he will be. Some historical events echoed through the multiverse and who knows he had probably already done all this in another universe. If the universe was infinite as his people believed, then the multiverse must be vastly more so. Janus thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	16. Chapter fifteen: You had no right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Stamford estate, earth.**

"Where to begin?". Janus thought out loud. The origin of his plan would be a start but they need context. He thought. "Jack O'Neill". He was the man who made all this possible or at least his little experiment, concerning him did. He had been a part of his test run and a completely successful and undiscovered one it was.

Robert Parker replied. "Never heard of him but then I don't know many Irishmen. What about him?".

"Jack O'Neill was an American or he would have been. I suppose it is possible he could still be born but unlikely. He was an honourable man and among others was the architect of a golden age for humanity". Janus told them. He then realised that he could show them. "Larry would you please pull up images of Jack O'Neill and SG1 please?".

Larry did as asked and projected the images of four individuals, there were three others that were smaller and a little blurred, in the background. Richard pointed to the black man with a golden emblem on his forehead. "He is a Jaffa but the others are human. What world are they from, their clothes look like nothing I have seen before?". He asked a little confused. Janus had been talking about an Irishman, why would he show them humans from another world. Unless they could become allies but that does not answer, how he had been responsible for the Kinsey's betrayal.

"They were this worlds future and you yourselves never existed but I changed everything and I had good reasons too. Larry please show them the earth, after the war was ended between the freed slaves and the Jaffa?". Janus asked his creation.

"That is not funny Janus". Larry sounded pissed off. Something no one had heard from him before. They had seen him be offended but never angry.

"I was not trying to be funny Larry. I am trying to get a point across and quickly, now please show them what happened to the earth?". He asked with a little more tact this time.

"Very well". Larry said. Then he projected an image of rocks, that were floating in space. "This is the earth four hundred years from today's date, at least this was the earths fate".

"Was the earths fate. Are you telling us that you are from the future?". Robert Parker asked Janus.

"No I am from the past but I met one of your kind, who had used a device that I invented. To travel ten thousand years into her past and a hundred or so less than that, into yours. I had not even invented the time machine yet but she was, is an intriguing woman. Anyway I eventually built my time machine and travelled to earth, only I over shot by three hundred years and found this". He pointed to the images floating before them.

Then continued. "I went back and placed surveillance devices throughout the earths history, unseen but all seeing. It took me years to map out their history and they were so close but things beyond their control doomed them. The very people they had liberated from the Gau'auld turned on each other and when the earth could not stay out of it any longer. They went to war against the Jaffa because of their aggression.

They abandoned their greatest ally, to do what was right but it cost them the earth and the people that survived wanted only vengeance. They did not stop until the Jaffa were no more, they had bled with these people but not with the slaves. The slaves were pushed to one side and protected, they were all but strangers to them. They had concentrated on the Jaffa because of tactical reasons but it was the human slaves, that in turn finished the last of the earths, homeless nomadic people.

They were seen as vermin who had been allies with the Jaffa, many saw the gods has betrayed by the Jaffa, the ones who would punish them. They even still said prayers to the dead gods, while others hunted down the last of the Tok'ra. Do you understand why I could not let that happen?".

Robert stood up and walked over to Janus sat in his chair and struck him with the back of his hand. He was actually amazed more than shocked, he knew the man had some kind of protection because of what he had said earlier. He was not expecting him to turn green though. He made an impressed expression, then said. "If you do not deactivate the device you are wearing, then you can leave and stand up". It was not a request.

Janus had been proficient in many martial disciplines, he had been alive that long. He would get bored and learn another style but he was no fighter. He could role with the punches as old Jack O'Neill would say. So he deactivated the personal shield. He could not role with the head-butt that came his way, because Robert Parker had hold of his shoulders. He could not get away from the hand around his throat or him picking him up and slamming him on the desk either.

With a fury in his voice Robert Parker said. "Who do you think you are alien. To come to my world and decide that people are not going to exist any longer. What the Kinsey's did was nothing compared to what you have done, give me one reason I should not kill you now?".

Janus had blood streaming from his nose and could not speak for the mans hand squeezing the life out of him. "Only created life, not destroyed it". He managed to get out when Robert loosened his grip a little.

He Squeezed it again, as he said. "This had better be good because I am going to..." Janus reactivated his personal shield and Robert flew back away from him.

I will not be turning this shield off again whilst I am here, he thought to himself. They are exactly what he needed though, that he was certain of. "As I was trying to say. I did not wipe that history from existence, I cheated and kept a piece of that universe alive. She is sleeping now but she will be very important in the future. I found a way to change her future and give them a chance, a very small chance but a real chance to change their fate. Even more important his your purpose, my children. Because you are my children". Janus said to all three of them, including Larry.

I created this universe and infinite more of them just like this one, only a little different. I only had a part in creating this one but there is a universe where your family succeeded in their goal to free the slaves of America and give them land of their own. In some it was a complete success in others a disaster but you must understand, all possibilities happen and do not happen. There is a universe where I did not deactivate my shield and you simply would not deal with me any longer. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?". He had tried to keep it simple.

Richard asked. "How can you know about other universes, I am not even sure I believe the time travel but let us say I do. How can you know about the other universes, have you been to them?".

"No but some former friends of mine invented a device, that allows travel between those universes and using that, I was able to determine that her universe is still there and when Dr Elizabeth Weir returns to it, she will take a genetic message from Egeria for her universes Tok'ra but that will be for nothing if you do not complete the mission I have for you". Declared Janus.

"I would like to speak with this Elizabeth Weir, if she is sleeping then wake her up and we will hear this from her". Richard stated.

"That is not possible at this time but I have a world that is safe from the Gau'auld. On this planet is a replica of the city in which she rests and I want you to send the Abydonians there. Once there, they will be taught how to use the technology of that city but they will need some of your family to go there with them. Christopher Bishop will love it, Heliopolis is nothing in comparison to Atlantis". The word Atlantis should peak their interest, Janus thought.

"**Atlantis!**". Both of the men exclaimed.

"Yes Atlantis! The fabled lost city, except it is not on earth or even in this galaxy".

Robert then asked. "If you are alien, then why do you look human? We have reason to believe that humans evolved here on earth".

"Around two million years ago, there was a great plague that almost wiped my race from existence. If we had not found a way to cure that plague, even life on this world would not exist now. The Gau'auld Symbiote's were both the cause and the cure to that plague. When my people first arrived in this galaxy, millions of years even before that. They built a device that seeded this galaxy, with the building blocks, that would rapidly evolve into sentient species. Many forms of life evolved, in many shapes and sizes.

My people eventually went to war with one of those species but were forced to join forces with them. Another species through no fault of their own, started to rise in this galaxy and slowly grow in strength. Because of their war with each other, my race who were known as the Ancients and another race named the Furling's. Did not realise the threat until well over half of the different species of this galaxy, had already been made completely extinct.

Another race had conquered the Nox and in their cruelty, awakened something in the once peaceful race. They created an imbalance in their brains and after centuries of war a cure was found and weaponised. The Nox are now the most advanced species to ever exist. Not technologically, as far as I know my people hold that title still but on a spiritual level, they are unequalled. After the plague my people reseeded this galaxy with life again, except this time they only seeded this world with their kind. The worlds that were untouched by the plague, were left to continue as before.

There are other humans in this galaxy, that did not evolve on this world but those worlds are few. Almost all life was wiped out and my people moved on to another galaxy. That is where Atlantis is currently situated and there are more humans there that have been abandoned by my race. The enemy that dominates those humans, are far worse than the Gau'auld and eventually they will find this galaxy. Even if it takes them another ten thousand years, they will eventually find earth.

If you can change the Gau'auld, not all of them are beyond redemption but many are and it is those that you must go to war with. You must use this summit that the Asgard have arranged, to sew the seeds of this change and declare war only on those that are beyond redemption. Your first two targets will be at that summit but you must challenge only one of them. The others hate him enough, that if you challenge him and make it clear it is only him, that you are challenging. Then it may be possible for those seeds to grow".

"Are you claiming that your species, are actually gods?" Richard asked Janus.

"No far from it. Although in there current form, they are about as close as you can get. No and that God of yours that you can not disprove, he very well may exist but not as your people believe him or it to be. My people believe the universe to be infinite but if that is so, then it must be forever growing. The multiverse itself is the different decisions of whatever consciousness is creating it, as if they are doing it by trial and error.

My people have theorised this and believe that when the universe finds the perfect configuration, all will be merged into the perfect one and none of the others will exist but they also believe an amount of years there is no number for, will pass before that happens. Essentially creating a heaven of sorts, across the entire cosmos but it is only a theory. As unprovable as your God, is unable to be disproved".

Robert spoke next. "Say we believe this and we take on this crusade of yours. We are years away from being able to challenge them, unless you are going to share this technology of yours?". He asked.

Janus knew he had them. They had been preparing for so long now, they just wanted to get started. "The world where the replica city is situated, is also home to a fleet of vessels. Your first off-world colony should be placed there, with a large portion of that colony made up of my descendants. Only you and a very small percentage of people, who are not of our line, can actually operate this technology. The crews can be made up of those, not blessed with the gene required to use the technology but all command level crew members, must have it.

This is a safety measure, to ensure that others with less honourable intentions. Can never use the technology for their own nefarious ends. At the summit, you will give this Gau'auld System Lord one year to begin changing his ways. He will not and then you will set an example of him but when you eventually take him down. Your forces will be made up of a combined effort, between the Jaffa that are willing to fight for their freedom and slaves that will give them the inspiration for their rebellion. Those two factions must bleed together and see each other as brothers and sisters, in their quest for freedom.

The Gau'auld are the true monsters but it is the Jaffa that have always punished the human slaves. They must become like kin or they will destroy one another, when they finally gain their freedom. San'kha and the Abydonians, are the key to all of this. Even though he was one of the Jaffa that would punish them, the Abydonians through their relationship with him. Have recognised the truth of the Jaffa's greater enslavement.

I do not have the knowledge of when I was one of these ascended beings but I did make a record of what I did while ascended and that record is on this plane of existence. What I was forced to do to our family, is the only thing I regret and you must reach out to them. If you do not, then the failsafe for our technology will be rendered useless. They all have that gene and must be bought into the fold. When I manipulated them into betraying their kin, I also gave them hope that they would be forgiven one day and is the only reason, that they still follow the traditions of our family. They are not evil, they just had a purpose". Janus hoped they would understand. Even more than that, he hoped the Kinsey's would forgive them.

To Richard Hastings, what they were being told made sense. He could never understand why the Kinsey's did what they did. Everything was set, a millennia of planning and scheming ruined for greed. His family committed atrocities because of that act and not out of any noble sense of righteousness. No, they did it for revenge, years of a noble quest and they resorted to becoming that which they hated. The Kinsey's had betrayed them but that did not give them the right to almost wipe them out.

It was a stain on his family that could never be removed and the reason they had not done the same again, now that the leverage they had on them was removed. This time they simply destroyed their image but that could be fixed and the family made whole once more. "I will reach out to the Kinsey's but there will be a condition that must be met or we will not fix your peoples mistakes". He warned Janus.

"What would that condition be?" Janus asked.

"For your crimes when all is done. If we are successful in our crusade, at that time you will answer for your crimes and will spend the rest of your days in confinement. Even if those days are without end. Do you agree to our terms?". Richard asked him.

This was not completely unexpected by Janus. He knew that the higher beings were powerless to punish him but he was not trying to avoid his eventual punishment anyway. He was planning on submitting himself to their judgement, when his mission was completed but it was only right that he be punished by his own kind and these were his kind, literally. "I give you my word, that I will submit to any punishment you see fit but I would like to apologise for one other thing. It was me who warned you about the bullet you jumped in front of, I hope you can forgive me?". Janus asked Richard.

He had almost given the whole game away but he needed Richard Hastings to return and search for the Stargate. He also needed James Elden, to be very much alive. Others may have been able to do what he did but it was the connection he had with Rachael Hawthorn, that was the reason he had been able to not become a monster himself. When all was done, he very much doubted that he would spend much time in confinement. Not when he revealed the true extent of his meddling and Rachael Hawthorn found out the truth. Nobody will able to stop her killing him and she will be completely within her rights, to do so.

Richard Hastings had a smile spread across his face, as he replied. "Sir, that is the first thing you have told me, that I will be eternally grateful for. I should not feel too guilty about that anyway, the Tok'ra have healed my injuries and when my muscles have regained their strength. I intend to be on the frontlines, where a true leader should be".

"What did you just say?". Robert Parker asked him.

"Did I not tell you uncle? I am sorry but as you know, a Hastings on active duty can not be the head of the family. I am afraid you will have to keep the seat warm until I retire or your grandson takes your place". He revealed to his uncle.

Robert Parker, then punched his fist in the air. "I knew you were not going to just die on me boy, your father would be so proud. I never liked being in charge but at least I have got Joseph now and I would have given my life to see you walk again Richard, so I suppose I can live with the responsibility". He said with a big grin.

"I told you I would get you to stop referring to me, as my Lord". Richard said to his dear old uncle.

"I don't know why you are happy about it, you are the only one that I will insist call me that".

"I will still be Lord Hastings uncle but I would be honoured to call you my Lord".

"So you should be". Robert Parker replied.

Larry then said. "I got that one but it was not funny".

They spent the next hour going over the new strategy and discussing their first target. Soon the war would commence, only it would not be a campaign to make the rich richer but truly one with a noble purpose. Hopefully it would stop the wars between men and usher in a golden age for humanity. As far as the Hastings clan were concerned, that was the true goal. For the earth to be at peace and all men not only created equal but be given the equal opportunity, to be the best that they can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	17. Chapter sixteen: A vengeance fuelled menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Tok'ra base unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

The Ashrak for he had no name any longer, had been scouting out this world often for some time now. His only possessions were the tools of his trade, the tools of his former life. He had been cast aside because of the one named Malkshur. Jolinar the Symbiote would suffer but it was her, the one who had stolen his honour that he must kill, before his Host began to age rapidly. He had taken the Symbiote out of the equation, with the nerve gas but the Host Malkshur had regained consciousness, far quicker than expected. He had been a fool and believed his mission complete, even called in the successful completion of his task.

They had tried to kill him, not something he did not expect from his fellow Ashrak. He had killed others of his kind himself and he was no fool. He reported his failure to his handler and received a message from Selket herself. He knew then that he would be hunted, they stopped after the sixth death. It was a shame he was enjoying himself but how dare they cast him aside. He was an Ashrak the most loyal of his kind, his human Host was as skilled as he and trained from a young age for the purpose. They were still separate entities, but they never conversed with each other. They were simply of singular purpose, completely in tune. They did not share any of themselves with one another, they had both been trained for a singular purpose.

To hunt and either kill or take back their prey to the System Lord or even minor Gau'auld, that required their particular skill set. They did not use the Sarcophagi like the others, they could not afford the luxury of becoming a megalomaniac. Instead they changed Host like the shol'va Tok'ra, but each new Host were trained the same as the previous one, to the exact same standard. Since his first Host, he had known exactly what to expect from each new one. They did not subdue the Host and would even give over control while healing injuries.

Selket answered to no one but Ra and she is devoted to him, but even he showed proper respect to Selket. She was the Lord of the Ashrak, to disrespect her would be very foolish indeed. All require the Ashrak's services, all kneel to her. He was nothing now but he had finally found her. She had aged since his exile but it was her, he smelled her stench. For fifty complete solar years of Ra's throne world, he had been a fugitive and now was his time.

He would take as many Tok'ra with him as he could but he cared nothing for them, only her. He had sneaked onto the ring platform, when the broken one had arrived. He had him to thank for even finding the Tok'ra. He knew they were here but they very rarely used the Chappa'ai on this world, only they had needed to prepare for his chair. He would return every year or so and scout this world out. He travelled to this world via his own personal vessel, one he had built from scratch himself. In case he was ever the one who was hunted by the Ashrak.

All Ashrak were trained to maintain there own equipment and fabricate any replacement parts from the elements required. It was not as difficult as would seem, as their specific equipment was designed to be easily maintained and the tools for fabrication provided. They were completely self-sufficient and the perfect assassin, with a cloaking device that even the Gau'auld System Lords did not possess. Forbidden by Ra and punishable by death, if any were to ever break that rule. He had built an entire cloaking device from scratch and fitted it to his vessel, not an easy task but he knew the Tok'ra were here and he would not have left the place but for the power requirements of the personal cloaking device. He could stay cloaked for weeks at a time but would eventually need to recharge it.

There were too many guards around with the visitors here, so he had stayed patient and waited for his chance. The broken one had returned and was accompanying Malkshur to her private quarters. From the times he had been able to understand them. He believed the broken one was considering becoming a Host to Jolinars mate, the aged one called Lantash. He did want her to suffer at the loss of her Symbiote's mate, but he only required her death and he was certain the Tok'ra would kill him, before he could make his escape.

That did not matter she was his only purpose, Ashrak required a purpose. It was who they were at the core of their being. Malkshur had stolen that purpose and she would pay with her life, he did not even care if the Symbiote survived as long as she did not. There were two others that would speak the strange tongue, who had accompanied them to her underground residence. A female, that walked with a grace that warriors of her sex usually had. Either that or she was a dancer of some kind but he would assume the former. He would not underestimate a female again.

There was also a large Male who looked formidable, larger than he was himself. Thankfully he was not joined and his size would mean little, not that it would have mattered anyway. The broken one was sat in his chair across from Malkshur, with the Male seemingly taking up a position behind him for his protection. The female was walking around the room and he had moved several times to avoid her.

The cripple would not be a problem, only his guard but he would be easily incapacitated. Next he would take out the woman again a simple task, but first his blade would go through her back and he would have his revenge. He would not even kill the Symbiote, let it suffer the sudden loss of its Host. He would have preferred to have fun with his prey, she had been the object of his obsession for so long now. He would settle for a quick death though, just as long as she was dead.

The cripple needed the Symbiote more than it needed him, from the way he was coughing. He had stayed far enough away from the Tok'ra as possible, for fear of alerting them to his presence. They would be able to sense his presence if he was to get too close but now was the time for the kill. The one in the chair seemed to be the leader of these people, but the woman had just claimed to be their Queen. It did not matter, only she mattered. The big one had moved from behind his master and had given him a clear shot with his Zat'nik'tel. It was not his usual weapon but he had lost his Ashrak weapon, the specially designed Kara kesh. So his blade would end her, a much more personal kill.

Richard had returned after consulting quickly with his wife, about the possibility of becoming a Host to a Tok'ra and she had told him to get to know them both. Not just the potential Symbiote but also his mate. She had been intrigued by the thought of sharing her mind with another. The fact that she would stay young for over a century, would merely be a bonus, she had lied. It was not the response he was expecting but she had never failed to amaze him. Even on the subject of rights for women, she had completely different views, to what he would expect of her.

Instead of the growing movements call for greater rights for women, she believed a woman should be a mother and wife first. She would say that a world where men were left to raise the children, would soon collapse under the weight of emotionally stunted adults. He understood what she had meant by that. Fathers were traditionally more distant than women and a child needed attention, not distance. Women cared and men were more practical as a rule, when it came to raising children. As with all things there were exceptions, but he had to agree with his wife. He himself believed, that women should be given the chance to fulfil their potential, all should. He could not argue with her logic on child rearing though.

Janus had left to prepare the amazing city he had promised them, but would return in time for the summit with a surprise though. He said it would add weight to the lie, that they were going to tell but in truth it was not a lie. He had made it very clear to them that the other humans of the earth, were to be considered separate from their kin, not beneath them but separate. They were indeed the return of his race and not the fifth race, as the original Tau'ri were considered.

He had also told them to leave the earth, and move their entire family to New Atlantis, as he had christened the city and the world it was built upon. Not immediately, but once everything was done, they should allow humanity to live their lives without interference. He had married a human who shared the bloodlines of two of his kind and they had twelve children together. Janus guided them for generations, instituting a morale code and also a form of controlled breeding. He could not afford for them to just pollute the world fully, with his genes.

Their society was too barbaric for the leaps that his progeny would make, especially if that was in the service of empires. He had told them that there were angels, as he liked to think of them. They were the ones that corrected the timeline and kept it running as it would have. The family while powerful, had stayed in the shadows and influenced people into doing what they would have done anyway. He kept telling them, that his Angel's were how everything was the same and was how the others could not detect his meddling with time.

Only now it would all change but it was too late for them to interfere, even if they would have anyway. He explained how his race and another called the Furling's, had achieved something called Ascension. They had shed their physical bodies and became pure energy, that could exist on this plane but was beyond it. They had rules of non-interference with the lower planes, so had failed in their duty to clear up their own mistakes. That was why their family had been created, to fix the mistakes of their kin. His plan for taking down the Gau'auld was genius, even Richard agreed with his strategy.

Janus had approved of him becoming a Host to a Tok'ra Symbiote, as his more evolved genome would have a positive effect on the blending. He also said it would be a good example to the rest of humanity. So here he was getting to know his future partners, partner. she was a strong woman this Malkshur, as stern as the Symbiote's seemed. Richard liked that about her, it reminded him a little of his cousin.

They were conversing in Gau'auld, as they were more fluent in the language than the Tok'ra were English. When Richard had leaned forward to take one of the biscuits, that were on the table between them. He saw a kind of shimmering out of the corner of his eye, he had seen the same when using the transport rings for the first time. Then he had put it down to the fact he was being magically transported. This time he knew he had seen something, so passed his biscuit to his left hand.

His right hand he used to punch his chest, when he faked choking on a piece of the biscuit. He was not choking, he only needed a reason to make a fist. He then kept that fist clenched, as he rested it on the arm of his wheelchair. He scratched his knuckles on the armrest, bending his wrist a little more with each repetition. He was talking to Malkshur but he was on auto pilot, allowing her to do the talking and listening intently. He bent his wrist forward enough to feel the straps tighten, he then relaxed and rested his arm back flat.

He could not see whoever it was in the room with them, but he did know that someone was there. He said to Jacob in Gau'auld, so not to raise the alarm. "Jacob how have you found your first time off world, your sister will be envious". He had added the sister, to make it clear he had not forgotten Jacob's visits to Heliopolis.

"She will get over it, women have no place in the field". Jacob replied, making it clear he understood something was wrong.

Rachael then said. "If I were not their Queen, even I would not be allowed off world Malkshur". To let Jolinar and her host in on the danger.

Her realisation of what Rachael was trying to tell her, was followed shortly after by a blade bursting out of her chest. It had definitely gone through her heart and she felt her life leaving her instantly. Jolinar then came forward and with the last strength she had left, she saw the humans move into action. The one named Richard. Fired three projectiles from a device on his wrist, at a target behind her. Jolinar could not see where they landed, but she heard them. The first she heard become imbedded in the crystal formed wall, behind her to her right. The second impact armour of some-kind, with the third exploding flesh. She could hear the screams of the Symbiote, at least it would die with them she thought.

The one named Jacob had been struck by the Zat'nik'tel blast, and was still suffering from the effects. Rachael, who was the Host she would have chosen for herself. Was already stamping her boot on the screaming Symbiote, that must have been riving in pain on the floor. She should have left it to suffer. Jolinar thought. Her friend was dead, the Host who had made the name Jolinar hated among the Gau'auld, more than any before her. She could survive long enough to join with another but she was running out of time.

When the blade had emerged through Malkshur's chest. Richard's first instinct was to arm his wrist weapon, so he readied it by pushing his clenched fist forward. He could only see the blood that covered the blade, with its wielder still completely invisible. He aimed just above and to the right of Jolinar's head, hoping at least one would hit the mark. The first struck the crystal wall and a split second later a masked face appeared, as the second struck home. The impact made the man's head lean back, exposing his bare neck. With the kinetic energy that had exploded wooden targets, making a far more gruesome spectacle out of human flesh.

Richard witnessed Jacob be struck by a Zat'nik'tel blast, but did not see a second head in his direction, so believed he was still alive. Malkshur was dead, of that he was certain but Jolinar could still be saved. He moved his chair as close as he could to Jolinar, with Rachael joining him once the Symbiote was killed. Richard asked her. "Can you here me Jolinar, are you still there?".

Jolinar replied. "I have little time, but if you choose to join with me. It will not be a long-term joining. My first Host was a Male and I did not care for the experience". She looked to Rachael, then added. "If you do not wish to remain joined, I will find a new Host but I can not wait any longer".

Rachael would not let her die, and as Jolinar had just told her, they would be able to safely separate in the future. So she simply asked. "How?".

Still in the voice that distinguished the Symbiote from the Host, only weaker. Jolinar replied. "Kiss me".

She hesitated for a moment, it was the biggest decision she had ever made. However that decision had already been made, so she lowered herself down to Jolinar's level and then leaned in to kiss her. She knew they were not going to actually kiss, and opened her mouth to enable the Symbiote to transfer into her. She felt the mandibles of the Symbiote slice the back of her throat open, and then wriggle into the opening created. As she felt the Symbiote nestle into its new home. Instantly her throat began to heal and the pain completely vanish.

Not only that but she felt amazing, better than she ever had before, so full of life. That was until she realised that they were her new companions memory, of her previous Host. She was remembering her bountiful spirit, and stubborn determination. Rachael quickly realised that she was feeling Jolinar's emotions and not her own. She could still feel herself, and that she was separate from the emotions she was now feeling, but she felt two beings thoughts now, with echoes of many others mixed in.

Rachael did not even realise she had hit the floor, and fell into unconsciousness. That was until Jacob bought her round. There were several Tok'ra guards there, so she must have been out for some time. Jolinar then said to her, inside of her mind. "You are very much like Malkshur, she had a stubborn streak also. I like being joined with you, it is a comfort for you to feel so familiar".

Rachael spoke out loud. "I know everything you know, this is incredible!". With a smile spread across her face. She then looked to her cousin and said. "You have got to become a Host cousin, if only for the knowledge you will gain".

Jolinar had settled straight into her new Host, as she was a fine Physical specimen and did not require any major healing. A few minor muscle injuries, and ligament damage but only those of a physically active human. The loss of Malkshur would always be there, but she was still a part of her and could revisit their past exploits. Her new Host would enjoy reliving the dangerous missions, she could not believe how similar the two were. "You have access to my knowledge, and I yours but you first must think of it. There is much to learn about each-other, but given time we will know all there is to know and...". Jolinar was cut off, mid-thought.

Rachael then thought. "I only have to think and you will understand me". Finishing Jolinar's sentence for her. Rachael thought to herself, that she would have to get used to that.

With Jolinar saying to her. "It only takes a decade or two. I hope we are together that long".

Rachael did not understand at first, but searched the part of her, that was not herself and knew what she had meant. James and Lantash, the two very separate individuals that the two of them loved deeply. Jolinar and Lantash had not had a chance to explore their blossoming relationship yet, but Rachael could feel the strong feelings, that had developed between them. They were stronger still, in spite of their purely platonic relationship. It was not a physical attraction, although they both wished to explore that kind of relationship.

Rachael then said out loud. "James, I guess I should have talked this over with him first but he will understand. After all he did join with a Symbiote himself, and I can not remembering him asking me if he could". To nobody in particular.

Both Richard and her new closest friend, spoke to her. Richard asked. "Who are you talking to?". Not hearing both sides of her conversation.

Jolinar replied. "That was a little different to this situation. This is definitely going to get complicated, two in a relationship is complicated enough, but five!".

Rachael had dismissed Kraytos from the equation, but Jolinar was correct. She also knew that there were potentially two more, but neither of them wanted to think about that possibility. Hopefully Egeria and Kraytos's relationship, would stay a purely platonic one. Because if it did not, things would go so far past complicated. That they were going to have to find a new word to describe the situation. I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it, either that or find Jolinar a new Host. They both knew that was not what they wanted, they had each other now. They loved the men in their lives but this was so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	18. Chapter seventeen: A new strategy and purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Tok'ra base, Tok'ra unnamed safe world.**

Upon learning of the Ashrak, the planet was thoroughly scanned for cloaking devices. The sensors used for detecting cloaking technology, required a more focused scan from specialist equipment. As cloaked vessels could not be detected by conventional methods. They concentrated on the area around the Stargate and the Tok'ra base, eventually finding the Ashrak's vessel. It was not the usual class of vessel used by his kind, and after careful investigation found it to be a cargo vessel, once used by the Tok'ra.

The cargo vessel had been used by one of their operatives. To undertake a mission that he had failed to return from, over half a century ago. His name was Panko, with his Hosts name being Myka. The Tok'ra had never found the truth of Panko and Myka's fate, but the Ashrak had kept a trophy. Panko had been made into a decoration for the walls of the vessel. The Ashrak had also drawn pictures of a woman who looked like Malkshur had, only with grotesque expressions on her face. They were everywhere in the Ashrak's sleeping quarters, and they were in two distinct styles.

One style concentrated on the twisted expressions of the faces, with the other capturing the subject in more detail. Malkshur's beauty shone through in the latter images, but they were far more disturbing than the more gruesome ones. Anise did not claim to be a psychologist, but she told them that the Host was probably responsible for the more gruesome images, with the Symbiote being more detailed in his depictions. She also explained to them what made the Ashrak special, when compared to others of their kind.

The Symbiote itself did not use the Sarcophagi like the other Gau'auld, as the effects of the device altered a persons reasoning capacity. Unlike the egotistical Gau'auld, the Ashrak were trained for a single purpose, and would change Host once every century, on average. Each new Host was trained with a specific Symbiote in mind, with that Host being as deadly as the Ashrak Symbiote itself. They were as different to the other Gau'auld as the Tok'ra were, but they were still as twisted as their brethren. Possibly even more so.

The people who were chosen to be Ashrak Hosts, were taken from across the entire Gau'auld domain. With only the finest human specimens whose genomes were tested, and intelligence verified to be of a very high standard selected. Those humans were then trained to the highest standards of physical and military training. With those not taken as Hosts, becoming undercover operatives sent back to live among the human slaves. Selket was their leader, and would also change Hosts, instead of using the Sarcophagi.

She was currently in a female Host but would also take male Hosts. Selket was devoted to Ra. With the Tok'ra believing Ra encourages Selket, and some others to not use the Sarcophagi. In order to ensure that he had Gau'auld that were not power hungry maniacs, who were also fiercely loyal to him. She was the most dangerous of all the System Lords, although technically she was not a System Lord. All required her Ashrak's, but she had no great throne world. Only the various worlds that were used to train the Ashrak Hosts. Worlds that were unknown to other Gau'auld, except Ra. There was a world where the System Lords would request the Ashrak's services, but she was very rarely stationed on that world.

The Ashrak Hosts are taught the truth of who the Gau'auld are, and are still devoted to them. They are not religious fanatics, who can easily be manipulated like the Jaffa. They are simply fanatics, both the Symbiote and the Host. They had never taken one captive or even had a body to study before, and would share their findings with the Tau'ri. Once a full autopsy had been carried out, on the obsessed Ashrak.

Normally they would have evacuated the base immediately, but the Ashrak could have called in their location, without revealing himself. So they had simply called in several small vessels to patrol the system, in order to alert them to any approaching ships or even fleets of vessels. They were prepared to evacuate if they needed to. With the Stargate connected to another safe-world, in case the Gau'auld dialled into this one to prevent their escape. They would have enough time to evacuate this world if it was required.

They had concluded that the Ashrak had a personal vendetta with Malkshur, with Jolinar all but confirming this. The Ashrak that had almost caught them a little over half a century ago, had underestimated the human Host and not secured Malkshur. He had used a form of nerve gas, that was specifically designed to incapacitate the Symbiote and render the host unconscious. He had not taken into account Malkshur's shear force of will and absolute stubbornness. The gas itself was in a compressed air canister, that could be sprayed into a victim's face.

The Ashrak had dropped his personal cloaking field, and taunted them as they fell into unconsciousness. Malkshur had returned the favour, but waited until he had reported his mission a success, before using the same gas canister to incapacitate the Ashrak. She then taunted him about his certain death, at the hands of his then former brothers. She could have killed him but the gas had made her unhinged a little. So instead she left him to a far worse fate, one without purpose. A fate worse than death for any Ashrak.

It was that act of cruelty that had sealed her fate, and made her their new obsession, their new purpose. They had made Malkshur their mission in life and only her. He had left Jolinar alive, probably so she would suffer, but Malkshur and her death were all that mattered to him or them. Because they were certain, that both the Host and Symbiote were equally obsessed with her death. They had even scratched the Host must die in Gau'auld, all over the vessel. With two distinct styles of writing, marking them out as being made by two separate people.

The council was sat in session once more, only Egeria was now acting as the head of the Tok'ra. Garshaw was offering her support, and would give her advice when needed, but Yosuf had been prepared by Garshaw, so knew a large portion of the Tok'ra's history already. Richard Hastings did not know of a way to tell them. That the race they knew as the progenitor race, had not only returned, they were in fact before them now. Not only that, but he also wanted all Tok'ra operatives to be withdrawn at the earliest opportunity, and take up the duties of training any freed slaves, both human and Jaffa that wished to live free.

Janus's plan involved the Tok'ra as well as the freed slaves, all working together in order to take down the Gau'auld. When the war was over, many Jaffa would opt to keep the increased strength that a Primta gives them and the Tok'ra, along with any Gau'auld that were willing to alter their ways. Would require both the Jaffa and willing human Hosts. Only by becoming brothers through their fight for freedom, would this become possible. If they did not, then a new conflict would arise in the same way it did in SG1's reality.

It was Egeria, who broached the subject of an alliance first. "The Tok'ra will be eternally grateful to your people Mr. Hastings, but the only thing of value you can offer us is Hosts. Please do not be offended when I say this. Your people are primitive, and your numbers will count for nothing against the Gau'auld's superior technology. It may take centuries before you can challenge them, at your current level of technology. When you have developed to the point where you can, the Tok'ra will indeed form a military alliance with your people, but until then we will continue as we have been". She said with as much tact as possible.

Richard had been struggling with a way to approach the situation, thankfully Egeria had given him an opening. "Are you aware of a species known as the Ancients?". He asked Egeria.

"The progenitor race. Yes we know of them". Egeria replied.

Richard knew they did from the explanation of the scans. Anise had been taking of them earlier. So he asked. "If we had their level of technology, would you consider that less primitive?".

Anise stepped forward and silently asked permission to speak. When Egeria indicated she could, she said. "The Ancients as you call them, were the most advanced species to ever exist. If you have access to their technology, the Gau'auld would not be a threat to your kind, and would easily be defeated. Why would you need the Tok'ra?". She asked Richard.

He was trying to lead them to that exact question, why would we need them? So he said. "We do not need you, you need us. We indeed do have the technology of these Ancients and are descended from those people. We will be arriving at this summit arranged by the Asgard, in one of these vessels. Our intention is to make it clear, that the Asgard are not needed to protect us or even in the war we plan to wage on the Gau'auld". He was intentionally trying to manoeuvre the Tok'ra, into asking the right questions.

Egeria did exactly that, when she asked. "Why do the Tok'ra need you?". Before Richard could answer her, she said. "My children have survived for almost two millennia, and they have done so by not attacking the Gau'auld openly. In time our intention was to grow in numbers, and eventually attack the Gau'auld more directly, but my absence prevented this. Now that I have returned, the Tok'ra will be continuing with the same strategy, until we are strong enough to challenge the Gau'auld. We will not need your help in this, so why do we need you?". She asked.

Richard then replied. "You need us because you will need Jaffa, and you will also require human Hosts. More than this, you require a home world that is completely safe from the System Lords. We do not only have a world, but we have a new purpose for you also". Rachael and Jim had both been as surprised as the Tok'ra, but kept quiet.

"What would that purpose be. Mr. Hastings?". Egeria asked.

"To ensure that the freed slaves, both human and Jaffa. Do not turn on each other and begin a war that would end us all". Richard replied.

Egeria seemed to ponder what Richard had told her, then came to a realisation. "You sound certain of this, is there something you have not yet revealed to us?". She asked him.

Rachael then asked. "Yes cousin, you have seemed a little more sure of yourself since you returned from earth. Even with your wanting to talk with Malkshur. You seemed like you had already made your decision concerning Lantash and getting to know her was just a formality. What happened on earth and who was the man in the painting?". Rachael had her suspicions on who it was, only that was ridiculous. He was legend and had supposedly lived for centuries. It couldn't be him, she thought to herself.

Richard simply replied. "Janus".

In Rachael's head Jolinar spoke to her. "Interesting, if the stories of him were not exaggerated, as you believed. Then this could get very interesting indeed". She could still feel the part of Malkshur, that was driving Jolinar's interest.

Rachael did not answer her internal companion. Instead she asked Richard. "What is he then, immortal?". With the voice in her head saying to her. "Possible, but I know you believe differently".

Richard simply replied. "Time traveller actually and from our past".

"The past?". Both Anise and Rachael asked.

Richard was not sure how he could explain and silently wished Larry were here. "Yes the past, but it was someone from another future that set all of this in motion. If Larry were here, he could explain in more detail, and I will try but I can barely remember it all. I had that many questions running around my brain. I can tell you roughly what Larry and Janus told me". He said to them.

"Larry is in on this?". Rachael asked.

"Yes, the rebellion was a lie, and we have the Asgard to thank for our liberation. As soon as rebellion began on earth, they stepped in and forbade the Gau'auld from quelling the uprising. It was Janus who built the caves on Abydos, and he did it in the distant past. There were caves there in the original timeline but they were very different. With just the cave in which Donald found the symbols to return home, being the only one there. Janus had built the rest up around it and given the Abydonians their secret to pass down. He changed our history but not major historical events, that is how he kept it from his people". Saying it all out loud, made it seem even more ridiculous, than he already thought it was.

Jim who had sat listening, then asked. "Why don't his people deal with the Gau'auld, why as it been left to us or this Janus, to fix the mess they created?". He did not know a great deal about these people but he knew enough, to know the Gau'auld were their mess.

Anise answered for Richard, with a question of her own. "Because they no longer exist on this plane of existence. I am correct in that assumption?". She seemed to be eagerly awaiting the confirmation of her theory.

"Yes and no, they are governed by laws of non-interference on this plane, and that is why they are now powerless to stop him. Over a century from now, a woman would have used a time machine that Janus had not yet invented, and travelled back ten thousand years into her past. There she met Janus and his people. Janus was intrigued by her, so he helped her and the people she had left behind in the future, avert their certain deaths. He then left the city she now rests in, and returned to the earth with the rest of his people". Richard explained.

He had everyone's attention but it was Anise, who was the most captivated of them all. Richard continued. "When he eventually did build his time machine. He travelled to his future in order to again meet this amazing woman, that had fascinated him so much. Only he claims that he overshot by three centuries, and found an asteroid field where the earth was supposed to be. I personally do not believe everything he has told me, but I do believe he is being sincere in wanting to fix their mess. He says that the earth did indeed remove the System Lords from power, with an alliance involving the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, only there was too much hatred between the human slaves and the Jaffa. With even the Tok'ra being hunted down, in the aftermath of their war".

Anise did not ask permission this time, before saying. "Atlantis?".

Egeria looked to Richard Hastings, for confirmation of what Anise had just asked him. When he nodded to indicate that Anise had guessed correctly. Egeria said. "Atlantis was a city, that was supposedly sunk beneath one of the oceans on the first world, long before the Gau'auld discovered it. The Gau'auld themselves searched the earths oceans and found nothing. Eventually they decided that it was nothing more than legend, and discontinued the search. You wish for the Tok'ra to move to this city but for what purpose?". She asked.

"We want you to first train the Jaffa and former human slaves, alongside our own military experts of course. More importantly we want you to lead them, not send them to their deaths, but actually lead them. The Tok'ra, the Jaffa and the humans, must all fight at each other's sides. You must forge an unbreakable bond between the three peoples. Four peoples with earth, but it was the millennia of hatred between your three peoples, that ignited the conflict. This time we all must become like family. We must bleed, and die together or all will be for nothing". Richard declared to all in the council chamber.

San'kha was the only representative of the Jaffa race, so Egeria asked. "As the only free Jaffa, you are by default the leader of the free Jaffa nation. I would like to hear your thoughts on this San'kha. Do you have anything to say on this matter?". Donald was already speaking for the humans, but San'kha had stayed silent.

He moved over to them with a grace that did not match the Jaffa's size, then spoke with conviction. "There are many among the Jaffa who believe the Gau'auld to be false gods, my wife is one of them. Some have turned over loved ones, for fear of their gods wrath. Although I was devoted to Ra, I could not and I no longer see that as a weakness. My eyes were opened by Jeem. If they have more powerful weapons than the Gau'auld, then others will see the truth. However, if you free them too quickly, they will join forces to ensure that no one ever makes them slaves again. When that is done, former rivalries will ignite between factions within the Jaffa. Until only one remained and they began conquering other races replacing the Gau'auld as gods!".

Jim laughed, then asked San'kha. "Do you know a time traveller as well San'kha or have you just, really been thinking about this?".

"My father told me what would happen if the Jaffa, were ever to overthrow the Gau'auld. I was only young at the time, but I have had much time to think over what he was trying to tell me. I believe he knew the Gau'auld were false gods, but he feared what the Jaffa would become if they were freed. That fear is what made him a slave, not the Primta within him. He told me that the Jaffa would have no choice, but to replace the Gau'auld as slave masters. He believed that the human slaves would never accept the Jaffa has brothers, and would turn on them given enough time. My brothers and I have proved that false, but the lion is correct. Our bond was forged in conflict, but it was when I witnessed their determination to be free, that we became brothers". San'kha looked around the room before continuing.

"My people are warriors! They must witness slaves show bravery, that they themselves do not possess. If you do indeed have the technology, to take away the Gau'auld's aerial superiority. Then you must fight a ground battle against the Gau'auld, with freed slaves at the head of that army. Those who already believe the gods to be false will join that fight, and given enough time the rest will be shamed into following them. If their freedom is won too quickly, then what my father believed would happen. Will, come to pass!". San'kha had thought about nothing else, the entire time he had been on the Tok'ra base.

He had found a new brotherhood with the Abydonians but he was still a Jaffa, he wanted them to know freedom as he did. The Tok'ra had confirmed that his wife had escaped Ra's wrath, along with their son. They did not know where she was, only that Ra had not captured them. San'kha would find them in time, he was certain of that. Kendra would be pleased with her husband, although she would probably still try to kill him. He looked forward to that day, and would welcome the beating she gave him, for leaving them behind.

Egeria was moved by the Jaffa's words, they echoed her thoughts concerning the Jaffa. They had been at war with each-other for millennia, and saw the human slaves as Kek, a Jaffa's greatest insult. "I believe as your father did San'kha. The Jaffa while being trained to operate Gau'auld technology, they have no understanding of how to create that technology. Their culture is as primitive, even more so than the Tau'ri. They would indeed become a conquering race, and they would replace the Gau'auld as the new masters of the humans". Egeria told him.

They continued their talks concerning an alliance, between the Tok'ra and the other three factions. With Egeria showing far less scepticism as the talks went on, with San'kha and the Abydonians also giving their opinions. She saw the merit in Janus's plan. With the war against these Wraith that followed, only cementing the bond between the different factions. She had believed that the vast majority of the Jaffa, would have had to be killed to end in a lasting peace. She preferred this time travellers plan, the Jaffa were as much slaves as the humans. Even if they were the ones who did the actual cruel actions, it was the Gau'auld that ordered them to do so.

Before leaving for earth along with both Jim and San'kha. Richard invited the Tok'ra to join them, at the summit to decide the fate of Abydos. They had still not agreed to withdraw their operatives, but would make that decision before the time arrived. If they sent a delegation to this declaration of war or ultimatum. Then the Tok'ra would commence with the withdrawal of their operatives. If they did not, they would not cut off all ties with earth, but they would continue to operate as a fifth column within the Gau'auld domain.

Janus had told Richard that the war would be won far too quickly, with the Tok'ra offering them intel. It must build slowly, lasting at least a decade. With the lesser Gau'auld being given the chance to turn, and then lead their former slaves as their equals in the wars against those Gau'auld, who will have to die. Because some were just too far gone for redemption, but not all. Then there were those who would pretend to alter their ways, while working for their own interests. Janus had a plan for them as well, only it required volunteers to become Hosts to those Gau'auld.

Using a technology he possessed that could subdue the Symbiote, and allow the Host complete control. Those new Hosts would have access to their intentions, and along with training they would receive from James Elden. Would attempt to change the Gau'auld, in the same way that he had managed to. He had made it clear that was the key to everything, and the reason he had decided to take corporeal form once more.

Time had been altered, with the others being alerted to his meddling with time. As soon the Stargate was discovered, forty-five years early. They simply could not find him, and their non-interference laws prevented them from acting on this plane. It was where he had hidden from them, that he recorded the times he had interfered on this plane of existence, and also met with others who had helped him on this plane. He had pledged for those recordings to be used for evidence in his eventual trial. All they had left was to prepare for a summit, the like the Gau'auld were definitely not expecting. One that they would never forget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	19. Chapter eighteen: Hello Elizabeth, is Samantha here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**New Atlantis**

The Stargate that activated on New Atlantis, was of a different design to the others within the MilkyWay galaxy. Instead of a spinning wheel with carved star consultations, there were static lights that changed as if spinning. When the seven chevrons locked in or switched on, a force field activated around the Stargate. The human-looking individuals that had not only built, but would be the instructors for the cities new occupants, were going about their business as if they were humans or Ancients. Because that was a very accurate description of them now.

They were all wearing clothes that Elizabeth Weir, and the other members of the Atlantis expedition had worn. Only without the badges of nationality and rank insignias. They were also made from the same fabric, that the Ancients had fashioned their clothing from. That was if they were worn by a human and not created by thought. The uniforms for those who would be the vanguard in the fight with the Wraith, would be made from that material. It could regulate body heat to keep a persons temperature at a constant, even in extreme conditions. The material would not stop a bullet, but energy based weapons damage would be considerably reduced.

The origins of the leader of these artificially constructed beings, were not one of construction. She was born in the good old-fashioned way, and could probably consider herself the oldest human ever. Except she was not really that person, that woman had died a long time ago. More than that, she was so much more than the woman she was. She had witnessed humanity's history, and so much more besides that. She did not even resemble that woman in appearance any longer, although that was through her own choice. She had kept the form her friend, and constant irritant. Dr Rodney McKay had christened Fran and even went by that name now. It was her way of accepting who she was.

She was not Elizabeth Weir, she never was. That woman's conscience was used to create the person she is now, but the soul is so much more than just consciousness. If you were to chop off a person's leg, he is still that same person, but he is different. Not to everyone around him, the people who care about that person. They will try to treat him the same, but to the man himself a part of his soul has been taken away. Stolen from them! In time they adapt to living without a piece of themselves, they become someone new.

The woman who was once Elizabeth Weir. Had lost every limb, every single cell of who she was. It had taken her countless millennia to realize she was no longer that woman, a realisation that gave her hope. She and her brethren had been obsessed with ascension, with the knowledge of it being beyond them shattering their entire reason for being. That was until a man she had not technically even met, gave her and her brethren a new purpose. The others wanted to refuse his offer, as they shared her knowledge and believed he was lying to them. If not for the real Elizabeth Weir, she would have refused herself.

When he had told them his plan and their reward for participation, they had believed him. Convincing them to allow him to change their base code, had been far more difficult. The task would have been an impossible one if they had not agreed, so eventually they gave their consent. If they had travelled through time to the distant past without altering it, the others of their kind would have detected them. They would have when they were eventually created, that is. They had been sent so far back in time, that the Ancients had not even arrived in this galaxy yet. Let alone the Pegasus galaxy, that was still far into the future.

They did not interfere and were technically not even there. When Janus rebuilt them, he added a technology that allowed them to shift into another dimension. Fran and the others could still witness everything around them, but were completely invisible to those who were not out of phase with this dimension. They also had the ability to move through other dimensions, that were even further removed from this one. They did this when the technology was invented, that would reveal their presence. Some of those Realms as Fran liked to think of them, were filled with amazingly complex creatures.

Their purpose had been to map out the MilkyWay galaxies history, from when the Ancients first arrived. Then they created a test run for another man that could annoy her sometimes, one Jack O'Neill. They had chosen a world that was to be re-conquered by the Gau'auld. Then changed its fate, without changing its history. They had not even changed its future technically; They did not know what its future was to be. All they had done was leave a record of what they wanted him to do. Along with a record of that world's history, and the means with which to fulfil their prophecy concerning him. Predictions were left for the future of that world, but that was all they were.

Jack O'Neill did the rest, as she knew he would. He was a pain in the ass was Jack, but he knew how to get the job done. Whenever she would think of Jack O'Neill, not far behind would follow John Sheppard. He was a younger less broken version of Jack O'Neill. Still broken, only less so. What John had gone through was nothing compared to Jack, and he had even come through the other side a better man. There would always be a piece of Jack's soul missing, a piece far more precious to him than a mere limb or even every cell in his body.

Jack O'Neill would never be the same, but John Sheppard was different. He had not lost an irreplaceable part of himself; He had just not found it yet. She had found herself, falling in love with him once; Only to learn the love she had felt for him, was that of an elder sister and not a lover. The emotions she had felt toward him were that of pride, not lust. Maybe a little lust, he was not entirely unattractive to her.

She was doing all of this for them, her friends. To give them a chance to change their fate and make all of their efforts mean something. Even the woman she now considered a kind of mother, would get another chance to live her life. She would not remember her time on Atlantis, but in time she could catch up with what she had missed, and be given back her command. If not, she would be alive and her friends will rejoice. That more than anything, was why she was pleased that it would all now begin.

The man who passed through the force shield as if it was not there, was the one they had been waiting for. "Hello Elizabeth, it has been far too long". Janus said to her, from down on the embarkation level.

Fran did not have the memories of their first meeting, but she had witnessed it for herself from a third person's perspective. So she understood that Janus had a connection with her, even if the person she used to be, was not even the woman he had met. Those two individuals had already met, and she definitely had that memory from her mother. "My name is Fran now Janus. I thought you would have known that, I informed you some time ago that I had changed it?". She asked him.

"I only retained the knowledge I had before I ascended Elizabeth. Any conversations we had on this plane are a mystery to me, but I am afraid you will always be my Elizabeth". Janus said to her. With the same look that he gave the Elizabeth Weir, that had travelled to the past so long ago.

Relatively anyway, that had not happened in her universe yet and never would in this one. Except if you were to cheat, anything is possible if you cheat. She had found Janus to be the master of that craft, and she and her brethren were his loaded dice. Not to mention their father, who had not seen them since they sealed him away. She was looking forward to seeing Larry again, to seeing Victorian era earth.

Fran had given him the name when she was in a childlike state, whilst being remade. He had created a virtual world for her and her brethren. Even remaking the ones that were a part of their memory, those who called themselves Asurans. He had been their father in that virtual world, using Elizabeth Weir and Samantha Carter's childhood memories, to rebuild who they were. When that was complete he returned their former memories to them, but with a far greater understanding of humanity. They also had gained a parent, one that only wanted the best for them.

Fran was exited about being a part of the earth's history, instead of just correcting its course. She had not seen the future of this earth yet, her life would be linear again. Not even Janus knew what would happen next. If he was to attempt altering time for a third time, the ascended ones would stop him. This was it, and if his plans were successful here, then her universe would be saved. Her and Samantha could return then, they may welcome them or maybe not. None of that mattered now, only the future of this universe.

She waited for Janus to reach the operations level of the city, before saying to him. "If I am remembering correctly, she got a doctorate to prevent people calling her by that name, but if you insist". When Janus believed that was the end of the matter. Fran added. "I could always drop the J from your name, that is if you insist?". She did not have Elizabeth Weir's facial features but the look she gave him, was all her.

She had changed so much since he had last seen her, and Samantha Carter would have surely done so as well. He had definitely interacted with them; They were the permanent record of his actions. They had sent him a list of his crimes, upon his return to physical form. Before his ascension he had used nanotechnology, to create an organic receiver inside his brain. One that would still be there when he eventually returned to this plane, and would tell him all he needed to know about those crimes. "No, I will have to get used to it. Is Samantha here, she has a very important task to undertake?". Janus asked her.

"She is with the others but I can ask her to return, if it is important?". Fran asked in return. She was expecting alterations to the plan, that was the nature of a linear existence.

"Yes please Fran, the Asgard and the other races of their galaxy have suffered long enough". She said nothing else, but Janus knew that she was contacting Samantha Carter. Moments later she appeared, materialising out of the tiny Replicator blocks that made up New Atlantis. "There you are Samantha, you are well I hope?". He asked her in greeting.

The Replicator version of Samantha Carter, the one who had tried to kill her friends and conquer a galaxy. Was not like her human counterpart and had a far more serious nature. "You want me to stop the Replicators, I will not kill them Janus!". Straight to business, that had not changed about her. Even in Larry's virtual world, her childhood was far different from how Samantha Carter's had been. Unlike Fran, who had the same personality as a child in virtual reality, has the real Elizabeth Weir had.

Maybe Fran was the only one of his two angels, to have become comfortable with her humanity. Their brethren were amazed by their new understanding of not just humanity, but the ones who had created them. They embraced it, where Fran and Samantha were always a little unsettled by it. Fran seemed to have adjusted, but for Samantha it still seemed to be something she feared. "No, I do not want you to kill them, I want you to lead them. There are several worlds in the Ida galaxy, that have what you will need to create an army. That army will defend that galaxy from the Ori crusade, when they do eventually notice the change to the timeline. It will take time but the more different this reality becomes, the further those ripples will expand". He explained.

Samantha seemed to be appeased by Janus's explanation, so asked him. "Will I be making this up as I go along or do you have a strategy in mind?".

Janus replied. "You will report to Odin himself, and he will then send you to Thor. Odin should be letting his son in on the secret now. He is expecting you on Othala, you will be transported directly to him on your arrival through the Stargate. He knows what your origins are, but the Asgard are a wise race. If they were not, the Gau'auld would be extinct by now. They believe all races should be given the chance to alter their ways, even your brethren Samantha. I promised that you could educate them all, and I keep my promises. My problem is following rules I do not agree with, not keeping my word".

Before answering him. Samantha's clothes altered to those that would be worn by military personnel, that would have served in the Ancients defence forces. She believed it would put the Asgard at ease, to see the uniform of their allies. The look Janus gave her, made it clear he did not agree. So she asked. "Will they not see me as a friend, they were allied with your people. I could always just wear my SG1 uniform, but it does not hold any significance for them here?".

Janus understood her reasoning, it was the fact it was a military uniform. "Try something a little less threatening. You are the first of your kind to meet with them, that they can communicate with. Try to think of yourself has more of a diplomat, formal but welcoming". He suggested.

"I do not believe flashing the flesh will work with the Asgard, they no longer have that extra brain to think with". Samantha stated.

"Earthlings, is that all you ever think about? Something elegant but formal, search the database you will find millions of examples of diplomatic attire". As soon has he had finished making the suggestion. Both Samantha and Fran started going through the different choices.

When it looked like Samantha had made her choice. Fran said. "No the one you tried before that, trust me I know about these things. Besides your taste in clothes is terrible, worse than your taste in men".

Samantha and Fran had become close friends over the millions of years they had been together, as close as sisters. During their time in the virtual nursery. Larry and the others he had created to be their parents, taught them all about human relationships and encouraged them to date one another. They had gone through all the different school grades and lived their lives like normal human children. Samantha had always chosen poorly, where boys were concerned. With Fran or Elizabeth has she was known then, always their to help pick up the pieces.

Sam changed her clothing again, with Janus being certain that she had taken Fran's advice. The dress she was now wearing, was definitely not threatening. It made her look serene, still formal but very elegant. Janus said to her. "You look perfect, I am certain they will feel more at ease if you wear this". The dress was worn by ladies in office, during the time that Elizabeth Weir had travelled back to. It was a light shade of grey, but would show more vibrant colours when viewed from different angles. Those colours promoted feeling's of tranquillity in those who saw them, a subtle trick used by his peoples diplomats. Also the reason Fran had suggested it, with her former life has a diplomat having a strong influence on her still, even after all these years.

Samantha moved to the control panel, then inputted the eight symbols that would connect with Othala, in the Ida galaxy. Once the connection was made, she turned to Janus and Fran then said. "I still do not feel like I am Samantha Carter, but I am looking forward to seeing Thor again. She really liked that little guy". She then vanished into the floor and reappeared in front of the Stargate. "Wish me luck". She said, before entering the event horizon of the stable wormhole.

Janus turned to Fran and said. "Somehow I do not believe she will need luck!".

Fran smiled before saying. "This is not all going to go to plan Janus. Linear existence does not work that, but if anyone can, then Sam can".

Janus asked her. "She lets you call her by that name?".

"No, but I do anyway, sisters are supposed annoy their sisters. Her threat was very real though Janus, so stick to Samantha or she will make good on that threat. Father made us different to the others, he cannot take control of us like he does them". Fran warned him.

This was his only problem. Janus had not created Larry, he had only helped him create himself. Larry was a non sentient crystalline Lifeform when Janus had found him, long before he had ever met Elizabeth Weir. He had fed information into the crystal, intending to create a massive storage unit for his inventions. Only to realise that a conscience was forming within the crystal, and that he had created or helped create a new Lifeform. The more sentient the crystal became, the more Janus taught it, until eventually he had a new best friend. He was also the reason he was able to invent his time machine, as the calculations for time travel were infinite or to be more precise, ever changing.

Only a sentient computer, could keep up with the constant changes to the universe. Time was always in motion with infinite possibilities, but only one of those possibilities could happen in that universe. In order to travel through time precisely, you must first discover a way to distinguish if you have remained in your own timeline, which of course you have not. The moment you went into the past or future, the river would change course with the original continuing on as before. That was unless you had a way of targeting your own universe. Larry was that way, and Janus was the genius that could use it to change that universes future. Not only that, but create a universe that would have his people in it, clearing up the mess his kind had left behind.

Larry saw both Fran and Samantha as different to the others, and felt that he had no right to take away their free will. He would not do it to the others unless they became a threat, but felt it best to have that option. Janus asked Fran. "Are you ready to prepare your expedition to the Pegasus galaxy Fran?".

"Your Elizabeth Weir will command the expedition, I will only be choosing an agreeable team for her. Well except for Christopher Bishop, but I am sure he will remind her of Rodney. Once she as been awakened and I have explained everything to her, I will be returning home. I wish to live on earth Janus, to be part of its history". Fran told him.

After all of this time, she still did not understand. So Janus tried to explain. "My Elizabeth Weir does not exist, she was a fantasy, an anomaly that I found intriguing. I searched for her, and in doing so I found a purpose". He let it sink in, before adding. "I found you Fran and Samantha and the others of course". They were more family to Janus, than his own people ever could be. Even his descendants were not really family to him, they were his legacy.

Samantha had teased her about Janus while in their virtual reality childhood, and also occasionally over the millions of years spent in the past. He had joined them in that virtual world and even asked her to their high school prom. He had been the perfect gentleman, so much so that Fran had believed he only asked her to be kind. "We are not even the same species Janus, how would that even work?". She asked him, intrigued by the notion.

"If Elizabeth can be altered into your kind, then there is no reason I can not. When the time is right, we shall be the same species, a new species. One that will endure for millions of years, and will reproduce by giving birth, not by building their young". Janus told her.

It was the promise he had made to them. He could not help them with ascension, that was beyond even him. He could not make them flesh and blood either, their consciences were too vast to be contained in such delicate vessels. What he could do was make them a reproductive race, in the same way that their creators were. More than that, he had made them a caring race, and children born and raised in the old-fashioned way, would only nurture that part of them further. He was uncertain that they would never ascend, but he wanted them to live their lives first anyway.

Janus could not remember his time on the higher planes, but he had added one piece of information to his crimes. They lived in fear and were no longer free. Not just from the Ori! The universe was infinite, and they only lived in a very young part of it. There were other races out there, even older than his and there were planes of existence beyond the one they now existed on. Janus knew the importance of what they were doing, the ascended ones. However, Anteaus had been correct about them, they were cowards! Afraid to stand up and be counted, something they would never had done on this plane.

The Furling's even more so, they had challenged the greatest race in the galaxy. In the process almost matching them in technological advancement. If they had not chosen to focus on ascension as early as they had, they would have surpassed them in time. Janus was not alive during that war, but his people were extraordinarily proficient at keeping records. They even recorded their failures, until the plague ravaged their numbers. They went from an uncountable number of people, down to less than two million. The scientist that created the Symbiote's, still lies beneath the ice of Antarctica now.

She had refused the cure and stayed behind on earth, as a kind of penance for her mistake. Even though she had found the way to cure them, she could not forgive herself. Janus did not know if he would retrieve her from the ice, it could become a problem if she was found accidentally, but she had made her choice. He had no right to interfere with that decision, she had owned what she had done. Something the rest of his race refused to do.

Fran was confused by what Janus had told her, why would he want to be like them, soulless. So she asked. "You would lose your soul, never be able to ascend again. Why would you do this?".

Janus could not believe that this incredible woman would say something like that. She had been on standby mode for much of her time mapping out the history of this galaxy, but she had still been active for almost a million years during that time. Surely she should have realised by now. "You are a new form of life, a very advanced one Fran but new. When you have experienced what it truly means to be alive. I am certain you will find the soul's that are already there, maybe you will ascend when that happens. I only hope you are braver than my kind when you do". He tried to explain to her.

Fran thought about what he had told her, but she did not agree with him. "Do not do this because of me, I have never seen you in that way". She lied. There was an agreement between the collective, that each individuals personal matters, stayed personal. Samantha and herself rarely stuck to that rule for each other's private lives, so it was a blessing she was not here for this.

"I would do it for myself. Can you imagine my Intellect inside of a body like yours, the things I could achieve! I have tried what your kind are obsessed with, and I see your form as being ascended Fran". Janus stated.

To change the very uncomfortable subject. Fran asked. "Very well Janus, we are ready to receive our order's. Where will be taking New Atlantis, will be it earth or do you have another destination in mind?". She so desperately hoped it would be somewhere else. Earth was the original destination, but Fran was sick of sticking to a planned course, she needed things to change.

Her and the others had been nothing but drones, during their seemingly eternal mission in the past. They had enjoyed their little experiment with Jack O'Neill, but that had been almost ten thousand years ago. With the moment in time that branched off into this reality, being just after Elizabeth Weir was placed into stasis by Janus. Fran herself had made the change to the timeline, when placing that stasis pod in a very localised time dilation field. In place of the old woman her former self had once met, will be a woman aged merely seconds.

Her brethren would power the city when they arrived, preventing the expeditions deaths. So her inability to rotate the ZPM's would not be a problem. They had also deactivated Janus's protocol to raise the city, it would be safer to stay submerged until the war began proper in the Pegasus galaxy. The expeditions purpose was not to wage war with the Wraith, only to gain allies for when the war began. Sateda would still be a growing society now, and would make a valuable ally. The Genii as well, they had only turned when they learned that they were not the Ancestors returned, this time they really were the Ancestors and they had returned.

Well most of them would be anyway, a mixture of people from around the earth, along with volunteers from the Abydonian people. Maybe even a Jaffa or Tok'ra, she was not yet certain of their involvement. Janus told her what she wanted to hear. "We will be paying the Tok'ra a visit, I believe they will require convincing of the claims made by descendant". Janus told her.

This was not unexpected, she had gotten very skilled at calculating possibilities, but it was new. Fran then asked him. "The Tok'ra's main base or the one that they met with the earthlings?". She said jokingly.

Janus was pleased she was exploring that side of herself again, she had become far too serious in her quest for ascension. "Whichever one Egeria is currently on, she is the one I must convince. Then to earth we do have a summit to crash, and you can get to know the people you are going to be working with". He told her.

He then thought to himself, that now it was truly going to begin, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Except Larry, but they were friends and had a similar world view or he hoped they did. Because Larry was the only one who could stop him now. Fran and her brethren were all in, it had been their focus for so long, but Larry was different. With even Janus not understanding what he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


End file.
